Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?
by Gaby007
Summary: ¿Que habría pasado si en aquella guerra Aladdin no lo envía a la luna sino a otro tiempo? Otro tiempo en donde Sinbad está a su lado, en su misma cama, en donde Judal tiene una vida pero otros recuerdos, en donde el magi finalmente se muestra como debió de haber sido sin la intervención del Al-Sarmen, sin la necesidad extrema del poder. Un mundo en donde Judal es libre. SinJu
1. Prólogo

Lamento la super mega espera por otros fanfics anteriores, pero la inspiración me llegó y una compi me aconsejó escribirla rápido antes de olvidarla. Alisa pls, la hermana de esta desastrosa escritora. (? Además, Samantha me ayudó para elegir esta idea, espero que les guste.

Así que lo hice.

Entrelazaré este fanfic y el de El Rey hasta terminarlos, con la esperanza de que terminen para finales de este año… Uh~

Los personajes pertenecen a Ohtaka, pero la historia me pertenece completamente a mi. Si se desea usar pero con otros personajes aconsejaría pedirme permiso. Sino, llevaré mi ejército a denunciar el fanfic y el escritor que me plaguee pero con mucho amor uvu

¡Sin más, les presento este nuevo fanfic!

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

 **Capítulo 0.- Prólogo.**

 **(Gaby007 / Comunidad SinJu)**

 _Y así comienzan las cosas…_

— ¡Juega más, más!

— ¡Judal, basta!

 _Debo encontrar… la manera de controlar este poder destructivo._

Pero para pensar no tenía demasiado tiempo.

— Debo pensar, debo pensar…

Una desquiciada risa hizo que el niño volviera su mirada hacia el magi obscuro frente a él, su sonrisa le heló la sangre por unos segundos, antes de que la determinación misma latiera por todo su sistema nervioso, eso se reflejó en su fiera mirada.

 _Voy a detenerte._

— Qué estupidez. —El otro magi se burló, llevando ambas manos a su cadera. — Aún sigues pensando que podrás detenerme. ¿¡Es que no lo ves!? Ya perdiste, mocoso. —Aladdin teme que Judal tenga la razón. — Mira a tu alrededor. — Indicó, Judal estiró sus brazos a sus laterales, su sonrisa se alargó. — Estás perdido. Perdido, perdido… —Susurró con travesura en su tonito, antes de volver a reir.

Su risa fue interrumpida por las próximas palabras del Magi con el que batía duelo.

— ¿Por qué dices algo como eso, Judal? Desde el principio yo lo sabía. Que yo soy la única persona que puede detenerte.

Esas palabras parecieron hacer enojar a Judal, aún más.

— ¿Así son las cosas?

— ¡Las cosas son como deben ser!

El tercer ojo en la frente de Judal se abrió más, unas cuántas venas resaltaron en su frente.

El juego comenzó.

 _Lo siento, Judal, pero es necesario._

 _Eres tan débil, mocoso. Tan patético, tan inútil…_

Tan inútil… ese había sido su único pensamiento y las dos palabras que ahora reinaban en su cabeza mientras el magi abría sus ojos, esperando ver el cielo.

No lo vió, tampoco vió el rostro de Aladdin frente a él. Vió un aburrido techo blanco, con una luz algo extraña. Era redonda y muy plana, también blanca, nada parecido a l que él había visto antes.

Escuchó luego un pitido continuo y muy molesto, pensó que alguna explosión lo había aturdido o algo parecido pero… nope.

Se tocó la cabeza, ¿tiene el cabello suelto? Confundido, Judal se comenzó a incorporar para quedar sentado. Algo suavecito cayó a su regazo.

Miró bien el lugar en el que se encontraba, no estaba ni Aladdin ni el terreno en el que antes batallaban, estaba de hecho en una habitación con un estilo que él nunca había visto, desde los colores tan vivos y las formas, la decoración…

Y el cuerpo que duerme tranquilamente a su lado.

Cuando lo miró, se horrorizó de encontrarse con el rostro dormido de Sinbad.

— ¿Qué demo…?

Y fue peor cuando notó que estaba desnudo como Sinbad.

— ¿¡Pero qué sucede aquí!?

El grito tan alto junto con el suceso de que Judal se había alejado de forma bastante violenta y que le quitó la sabana hicieron que Sinbad comenzara a abrir sus ojos, y que sonriera al ver a Judal en la orilla de la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con ella.

— Juju… ¿No es algo temprano?

— ¿¡A quién le llamas Juju, puto loco!?

Sinbad soltó una baja y ronca risita, volviendo a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado.

— Nunca me acostumbraré a despertar contigo así.

Muchas confusiones para el magi. Judal pasó saliva de forma dura, ni siquiera notó que su cuerpo estaba temblando.

¿Siente miedo o está nervioso? No, es nerviosismo. Él nunca tiene miedo.

— Si-Sinbad…

— ¿Sí? —Volvió a abrir sus ojos, incorporándose rápidamente en que notó que Judal estaba nervioso, casi parecía que iba a llorar. — ¿Qué sucede, bebé? ¿Me dirás que estás embarazado?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Diablos, no. —Frunció las cejas, más tembloroso aún. — ¿En donde estamos?

— En casa, baboso.

Eh, eh, ¿lo está insultando?

— El imperio, imbécil…

— ¿Imperio? —Sinbad se rió, se acercó con lentitud a Judal para abrazarlo. Se quedó en un intento cuando Judal se encogió, logrando la seriedad del hombre. — En Shibuya, Japón.

— ¿Japón? —¿Qué carajo es eso?

— Sí, en Japón. ¿Por qué estás así? Estás mas pálido, estás nervioso. ¿Qué pasa con eso? Nunca estás nervioso, Juju.

— ¡Soy Judal!

— Ya lo sé.

— No conozco a ningún Juju.

— Judal, me estoy empezando a preocupar. —Sinbad fue sincero. — Creo que llamaré a un médico…

— ¿Al qué?

— Al médico. No puedo permitir que mi esposo esté así toda la mañana, te ves muy mal. —Sinbad se estiró para el otro lado para alcanzar su teléfono móvil.

Judal lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿qué acababa de decir?

— ¿Esposos? ¿Como amantes?

Sinbad lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, preocupado. — Sí que estás mal, Judal.

— ¿Qué haces ahora?

— Llamar al médico.

— ¿Al qué?

Para Sinbad, será una mañana muy larga.

Pero para Judal, el magi tan confundido y tan nervioso ahora… Sería una completa tortura.

Si no estuviera su orgullo en medio, admitiría que está asustado.

 _Perdóname Judar-chan, pero era necesario. Tú eras mucho para mi…_


	2. ¡Este cuerpo y este mundo no es mío!

Considero este capítulo uno de los más especiales que he escrito sobre SinJu, siento que aquí he plasmado mis emociones más fuertes con Juju y se siente bien, y duele. Es como si yo hubiera perdido a mi amor, y admito que he llorado :B

Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Ohtaka, pero la historia me pertenece completamente. ¡No copies! Sé original.

Sin más, a leer~

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

 **Capítulo 1.- ¡Este cuerpo y este mundo no es mío!**

(Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007)

Genuinamente preocupado, Sinbad había llamado al médico para hacer una cita. Esta se programó hasta más tarde, en dos horas más. Suficiente para cuestionar a Judal y ver qué le estaba sucediendo. Su amorcito nunca actuaba de esa manera, y nunca le ponía los ojos así. Siente que lo está retando con la mirada.

— ¿También te dicen Sinbad?

— No conozco a otro Sinbad más que el de Disney* Pero hace tiempo que no me llamas así, Juju.

— Juda-

— Sueles llamarme Sinbaddy.

Casi se carcajea allí mismo, ¿Sinbaddy? ¡Pero qué cosas! Judal sonrió, ya no se siente tan nervioso y confundido. Pero si se siente tenso, no está en un lugar que él conozca. No del todo tranquilo, negó con la cabeza. No es momento para sentir alivio, sentir alivio de un mal momento es vergonzoso.

Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar por ahí, había olvidado que estaba desnudo. Cada objeto fue tocado por él, hasta los cuadros en la pared. Mientras más observaba más se confundía, ¿Por qué había pinturas de él con este Sinbad tan extraño? Abrazados, riendo, tomados de la mano…

Y besándose.

Judal se detuvo a observar ese cuadro bien, lo toó entre sus manos y se sentó en la cama. Acarició la superficie, qué cosa tan interesante.

— Dime, Sinbad.

— ¿Sí? —Había estado observándolo desde que se levantó, pero ahora que fue llamado Sinbad gateó hasta el borde de la cama para sentarse a un lado de su esposo. O eso cree él.

— Tokio, ¿Dónde queda?

— Japón.

Mejor no preguntó más. No lo entiende de todas formas. Judal dejó la fotografía en su lugar antes de volver a levantarse y salir de la habitación. El pasillo no era muy largo como el que estaba fuera de su habitación allá en Kou. Eso pone a latir su corazón de nuevo por nerviosismo. Bajó las escaleras. Sinbad lo siguió, luego de colocarse al menos un bóxer. Al parecer a su prometido le gusta estar desnudo por ahí pero él no piensa quejarse. Tiene una linda vista.

De nuevo, cada objeto fue observado por los curiosos y confundidos ojos de Judal, uno por uno.

¿Qué es esto, y qué es aquello? ¿Y esta cosa tan curiosa?

Reconoció muy pocas, como las sillas y algunos artefactos de cocina, también las cortinas. Lo que conocía era cada vez menos mientras avanzaba, ¡incluso el baño era distinto!

— ¿Qué buscas? Quizá yo pueda ayudarte.

— ¿Qué busco? —Judal dejó de rebuscar entre un cajón de la cocina, ahí solo había cubiertos. Abrió otro, con tanta fuerza que el contenido dio un pequeño salto. — ¡No sé lo que busco! Solo quiero irme de aquí.

Un par de cejas, muy pobladas, se fruncieron. Sinbad acarició su mentón con paciencia. Este Judal no es el suyo, ahora lo tiene claro…

¡Su Judal es tan perezoso como para si quiera dar un recorrido así a toda su casa! Desde la segunda planta hasta la primera, por cada rincón. Temió que por un momento encontrara su obsequio para su próximo aniversario.

Sinbad se giró a tiempo para no ver como Judal encendía, literalmente, su mano para ver si aún tenía su magia. Y sí, la tenía, hace años que no hacía magia sin una varita. El fuego se fue tan rápido como vino cuando Sinbad volvió a girarse hacia él. Judal lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Este humano no le estaba ayudando, solo lo estaba siguiendo de aquí para allá.

— Voy a irme de aquí.

— ¿Qu-Qué? ¿Acaso he sido un mal esposo? ¡Juju!

Judal retrocedió al instante en que Sinbad se hincó y se acercó a él, como un gatito su cabello se erizó y casi siseó, aunque si levantó un poco el labio inferior. Busca intimidarlo.

— ¡No estamos casados, eso es imposible, rey estúpido! —Con un pie, desnudo, alejó el rostro de Sinbad, se estaba acercando demasiado. — Ungh. —Su pierna fue tomada por unas grandes manos, recordó entonces que estaba desnudo. — Dame algo de ropa. —Le ordenó, retirando su pie. — Y después me iré.

Esta mañana no iba a ser muy buena para Sinbad, que estaba asustado ahora, no solo por el estado en el que su esposo se encontraba sino porque, ¡quiere dejarlo!

— Esto es por lo de Ja'far, ¿cierto?

— ¿¡Qué!?

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●

— ¿Judar...?

El aludido escuchó aquella voz tan suave bastante distante, escuchaba una molesta onda encima de su cabeza y el pobre sentía náuseas. Abrió sus labios y buscó con dificultad aire por la boca, siente dolores agudos por todo el cuerpo, como si un par de camiones de carga le hubieran pasado por encima. Punzadas agudas le hicieron sisear con mucho dolor, alguien le está tocando las costillas y duele, duele mucho.

— ¿No funcionó?

¿No funcionó que...? Judar cerró lentamente sus ojos y dejó que el dolor lo consumiera un poco más, sus sentidos poco a poco se fueron perdiendo hasta que no se comenzó a dar cuenta de nada, solo que se sentía entumecido y tenía mucho frío.

 _Sinbad, Sinbad..._

Oportunidad perfecta para que Aladdin sintiera remordimiento. El peliazul se hincó rápido e identificó las heridas más graves, sin darse cuenta estaba jadeando.

¿Acaso este es mi final? No recuerdo haberme metido en esto. Sinbad...

El Judar tan fresco con el que antes había luchado era parecía más del otro lado que de este, completamente moribundo y más pálido a lo normal. ¿Y dónde estaban Alibaba y Hakuryuu? Habían detenido su batalla desde el momento en que Judar cayó al suelo.

— ¿Aladdin...?

Quiero ver a Sinbad...

— ¡Judar!

Una lanza fue arrojada al suelo, se escucharon pisadas pesadas en el terreno; Hakuryuu corría hacia donde el magi estaba tendido, respirando por la boca. Ese cuerpo ahora estaba temblando como un papel al viento.

Se hincó al otro lado de Judal y lo tomó de los hombros, notó inmediatamente que fue un error. Judal estaba frío, tembloroso y con heridas letales para cualquier humano que si quiera moverlo era cosa delicada. Y hablando de eso, ¿el rukh no debería estar sanándolo ahora?

— ¿Qué le ha hecho, Aladdin-dono?

— Intenté enviarlo a otro lugar... —Su voz tembló. Aladdin observó como Hakuryuu tomaba al magi con sumo cuidado. Alibaba entonces se acercó. — Pero no funcionó y simplemente se desplomó al suelo. No estaba así hace unos momentos, estaba tan incontrolable...

 _Tan él..._

El entrecejo del príncipe se frunció.

Daba esto por terminado. Su magi estaba herido y no pensaba arriesgarlo más. Pero esta no era una derrota. Miró con rabia a Aladdin, quien se sintió aún más culpable. ¡Judal estaba desangrándose en sus brazos y él no hace nada!

Con dignidad, Hakuryuu tomó su lanza del suelo sin soltar a Judal y comenzó a alejarse a paso lento, el equipo Djinn ya se había ido.

— Aladdin, ¿qué pasó? —Preguntó Alibaba.

El magi no contestó, solo miró al rubio con pena y algo de miedo en sus ojos.

Ni él mismo entiende bien lo bueno sucedió. Judal no debería estar así ahora, si su hechizo no hubiese funcionado Judal no estaría así ahora, pero era obvio que no estaba fingiendo. La sangre que caía y dejaba rastro de donde Hakuryuu pasaba no era nada falso, tampoco el aroma a óxido de esa sangre.

Era demasiada. No creía que él hubiera hecho tanto daño...

— Vamos con ellos, Alibaba. Algo extraño sucede. Lo que está pasándole a Judal no es normal pata un magi. Pero sí para...

— Para un humano que no esté acostumbrado. —Concluyó Alibaba.

Aladdin asintió.

Hakuryuu evitó mirarlos, pero fue imposible no escucharlo.

¿Un humano? ¿Qué es lo que Aladdin había hecho?

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●

Ni Sinbad mismo sabe cómo logró vestir a Judal y traérselo hasta el auto, pero lo había conseguido, y el viaje había sido de lo más extraño para el hombre mayor.

Su Juju jamás había maldecido tanto, su Juju tampoco había fruncido el ceño tanto y siempre usaba un tono suave con él, ahora le gruñía con cada palabra que sacaba.

Y hablando de palabras, las que Juju soltaba eran más que extrañas.

Kou, Sindria, Magis, _magia._

Estaba muy preocupado por su esposo ahora, entonces lo llevó a un médico.

Desde que despertó, llevarlo al doctor fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, no salió tan mal como esperaba.

— Judal parece estar en óptimas condiciones en cuánto a su cerebro. No puedo concluir porque habla de otro mundo y magos tan repentinamente. Presenta un nivel de ansiedad un poco más alto al normal pero no es algo de lo que se deba preocupar. —El doctor escribió con rapidez sobre su bloc. — No tiene alta presión. Presenta 28º, lo cual se considera normal también. Sus pulsaciones por minuto y el tiempo que demora en recuperarse de alguna actividad física parecen aún mejores que los anteriores, extraordinarios me atrevería a decir. —El hombre levantó la vista hacia la pareja. El pelimorado parecía aliviado, pero el azabache fruncia sus cejas y se movía de forma ansiosa de un lado para otro. Parecía que quería lanzarse por la ventana y escapar.

Quizá debería volver a tomarle la presión.

— El tipo gracioso con bata tiene razón. Estoy bien. ¡Incluso dijo que soy genial!

— Sólo dije que su recuperación fue admi...-

— Que soy genial. Ya lo sé. Vámonos ya.

— Juju tiene-

— ¡Judal!

Sinbad apretó sus labios unos momentos para luego volver a hablar.

— Ju-dal —Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ya no lo interrumpió. — Tiene razón. ¿Habrá algún medicamento que le recete?

— ¿Medicamento? ¿Qué es eso?

La pregunta de Judal fue ignorada.

— No. —Finalizó el doctor luego de anotar algunos detalles en su bloc, arrancó cuidadosamente la hoja y se la tendió a Sinbad. — Solo recomiendo que esté en ambientes tranquilos. No dudo en que ustedes son una pareja envidiable por las anteriores citas que han tenido aquí, pero algo tiene ansioso a Judal y... mire, es una etapa. Pero pasará si todo sigue en calma. — Explicó al ver el rostro de Sinbad. — Eso ha sido todo. ¿Quieres una paletita, Judal?

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Judal, pues... es una paleta.

El doctor intentó explicarle a Judal lo que era una paletita. No tuvo éxito y Judal se aburrió, como siempre.

— ¿Y si te vas a la mierda y me quedo con todas tus paletitas?

Indignación recorrió el rostro del doctor, quien a duras penas sostuvo su sonrisa sin mostrarse más incómodo. Juju nunca ll había insultado. Siempre era amable. Este cambio es de preocuparse pero supone que es solo algo temporal.

— Agradecería que solo te llevaras algunas y dejaras para el resto de clientes. Hoy tengo un largo día

— Sinbad, ¿qué es una paletita? ¿Son valiosas por aquí? ¿Significan "poder"? Alguien no me sabe explicar.

¿Poder? ¿Las paletas? Sinbad reconsideró su decisión.

— Quizá el doc deba revisarte de nuevo. —Seguía sorprendido por el insulto.

Aburrido de las pocas respuestas, Judal salió por la puerta de la oficina, con cinco paletas entre sus dedos.

Sinbad se disculpó por la actitud tan sorpresiva de Judal hacia el doctor antes de salir detrás de él.

— ¿Sabes algo, copia nefasta de su tonteza? Este mundo no está tan mal.

— ¿Copia nefasta? ¿Tonteza? No lo entiendo.

— Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a esa cabaña extraña. Creo que entiendo mejor lo que me ocurrió.

Sinbad lo interrumpió. — ¿En serio? Me haría feliz que me lo dijeras camino a casa.

Judal detuvo su caminar de repente y miró con horror a Sinbad, quien también se detuvo a mirarlo con curiosidad.

— ¿Acabas de intentar... tomar mi mano?

— Qué mal que solo haya quedado en intento. Estás tan raro desde la mañana que siento que te extraño, Juju.

— Judal.

— Judal. —Sinbad se acercó más, Judal apretó sus paletitas antes de guardarlas en la bolsa de su muy apretado e incómodo pantalón.

Sabía ahora que las paletitas eran importantes y valiosas.

Regresara a robarle el resto al hombre gracioso con bata para más tarde, quizá eso le ayude a regresar a su… ¿hogar?

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●

— ¡Kougyoku-san!

La octava princesa de Kou dio un gran salto en su sitio cuando la puerta fue abierta de la nada, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad que reinaba en su habitación. Se incorporó de su cama con rapidez, y gritó con horror.

Hace meses que no veía a su primo Hakuryuu y repentinamente se aparece en su habitación, con un magullado Judar en brazos y Alibaba y Aladdin detrás. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, sin importarle estar en su elegante y vistosa ropa para dormir, y corrió hacia Judar, completamente preocupada.

— ¿¡Qué sucedió!? Judar-chan... —Las suaves manos de la princesa sostuvieron el rostro de Judal por un momento, aunque que no habrá sangre ahí pero ese rostro estaba bastante sucio y puede ver un moretón por una de sus mejillas y otros raspones. También se asustó por descubrir que está demasiado frío. Mordió su labio para no llorar ahí mismo y reunió aire para gritar lo único que se le venía a la mente para solucionar esta tragedia.

— ¡Ka-Koubun!

Si hubiera un lugar en el que ahora desearía estar sería sin lugar a dudas su cama, su cómoda cama en casa junto con Sinbad, con aquellos cálidos y enormes brazos rodeando su cuerpo y protegiéndolo de todo. Lo necesitaba ahora, lo deseaba.

Pero el dolor corporal le hacía recordar que estaba lejos de aquellos brazos.

 _Quiero verlo. Necesito verlo. Sinbad, mi Sinbad..._

Estaba a punto de llorar, pero el rostro lo sentía tan dañado que llorar lo haría peor y mejor se aguantaba. Estaba asustado y confundido, también desprotegido.

Escucha pasos y también escucha a los animales nocturnos que salen de la protección de su hogar en busca de comida o solo para hacerse notar con sus sonidos. Siente una brisa fresca en su cuerpo, pero también se siente pesado y con muchas náuseas. Juju se siente como si tuviera la peor de las fiebres ahora.

La habitación está iluminada por lo que cree son velas, la luz es tan tenue que apenas puede distinguir cosas, pero las cosas que puede ver… ¿Mapas en la pared? Mapas con aspecto viejo, también oro. ¿Es oro real? La cama tiene una cortina, es una cama con un dosel precioso, pero su cama no tiene un dosel.

Está demasiado cansado y débil para levantarse y ver más, sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar y durmió, durmió mucho.

— Princesa, debo comentarle algo.

El rostro tan serio de KaKoubun le llamó la atención. La princesa bajó con calma su taza de té hasta dejarla sobre el fino plato de porcelana.

— Verá... La persona a la que curé ayer...

— ¿Te refieres a Judar-chan? —Preguntó con tono curioso, Ka-Koubun asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió;

— Ayer yo curé a un humano. No a Judar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir...?

Para Aladdin fue una casualidad que pasará cerca en ese momento. Consiguió escuchar lo que el sirviente de la princesa dijo.

Y se sintió morir, porque ahora está más que seguro de que involucró a un inocente y de que cometió un error bastante grande.

Aceleró su paso lo más silencioso que pudo, ahora el magi está nervioso. Debe comentarlo con Alibaba y Hakuryuu para encontrar una solución a su error. Esto no debe pasar de unos días, a más tardar meses.

Pero, ¿solo hizo que Judal dejara de ser un magi o hizo algo más?

Como sea metió la pata y muy profundo. Sacarla de ahí no será sencillo.

Corrió lejos de ahí, hasta su habitación con Alibaba, ahí lo encontró. Aún duerme, pero tuvo que levantarlo a base de almohadazos.

— ¡AliBaba-san!

— ¿¡Q-Q-Qué ocurre, Aladdin!? ¡Qué susto!

Las pequeñas manitas de Aladdin comenzaron a zanganearlo, la baba se escurrió por su barbilla, aún está muy dormido.

— Cometí un error imperdonable. Y-Yo, a un inocente, yo…

— Primero intenta calmarte… Vamos a dormir~

— ¡AliBaba, esto es serio!

Alibaba se volvió a dormir. Aladdin volvió a despertarlo las veces que fueran necesarias.

¿Por qué está tan cansado?

Tres días. Tres días apenas abriendo los ojos y la boca para ingerir alimento antes de volver a dormir, tres días en los que se sentía morir cada día y en donde la fiebre era incontrolable, tres días siendo cuidado por una joven de cabello rosa y un pequeño niño con cabello azul, pero estaba tan cansado como para extrañarse por esos colores tan exóticos.

Tres días no bastaron para que sus heridas físicas sanaran pero ya no tenía fiebre.

Y tres días en los que extrañó a su esposo como jamás lo había extrañado.

Al cuarto día se había sentado por su cuenta y había explorado, con su paso cansino, la habitación. Eran objetos que jamás había visto. Y luego volvió a recostarse y a descansar, volvió a levantarse solo para ayudar a cambiar sus vendajes. No hablaba mucho, aún estaba confundido.

Al quinto día volvió a explorar la habitación. Comió lento pero lo hizo él solo, la joven de cabellos rosados mostró entusiasmo por que lo hiciera solo, desde antier estaba mucho más atento con él. Cuando había terminado la princesa había recogido su plato y vaso y él había ido a la ventana. Quizá no debió hacerlo, porque cuando corrió por primera vez esa cortina se llevó un susto para morirse.

Tres días. Tres días apenas abriendo los ojos y la boca para ingerir alimento antes de volver a dormir, tres días en los que se sentía morir cada día y en donde la fiebre era incontrolable, tres días siendo cuidado por una joven de cabello rosa y un pequeño niño con cabello azul, pero estaba tan cansado como para extrañarse por esos colores tan exóticos.

Tres días no bastaron para que sus heridas físicas sanaran pero ya no tenía fiebre.

— Señorita Kougyoku…

— Oh, por fin lo has visto…

La princesa dejó los trastos sobre la cama y juntó sus manos frente a ella, su mirada pasó de alegre a una de lástima, eso asustó un poco más a Juju.

Las pálidas manos sobre el margen de la ventana comenzaron a temblar.

Volteó a ver a la pelirrosa y tragó duramente saliva. Estaba asustado, tembloroso, confundido. Tanto como cuando comenzó a descubrir la habitación.

Kougyoku lo abrazó y le acarició la espalda, la princesa está llorando.

— Lo siento tanto, Judar-chan…

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●

Y así concluye el primer capítulo de este fanfic, editado tres veces y re-leído algunas otras por mi, no me canso. Las emociones de Juju **(** así vamos a llamarlo para diferenciar, y el apodo es bonito **)**

Ya que hablamos de Juju hablaré también de este fanfic. Lo que este fanfic tiene de peculiar es que lo estoy escribiendo aún y no es como El rey, que ya está terminado pero no subido. Decidí esto por Juju.

Es un personaje del que la historia va a depender en un mundo, ahondaré más en este tema para el próximo capítulo para explicarles lo que tengo en mente.

Los siguientes capítulos estarán así: Uno en el mundo actual, otro en el mundo de magi. Les dejo a su decisión de qué mundo va el siguiente capítulo, ¡nos vemos!

Les recuerdo que pueden unirse a nuestro grupo sobre Comunidad SinJu en Facebook o dar Me Gusta en la página, ¡así podemos hablar de mis fanfics y pueden inferir en la historia!

 _*Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares._ Adoro esta película.

 **PD: Vayan a la página o al grupo de la comunidad, está la encuesta sobre cuál mundo será el siguiente. La votación terminará el día 12.**


	3. Día para relajarse

Me sigue alegrando muchísimo que esta historia esté siendo bien apoyada, es una idea que no abandonaba mi cabeza desde hace unas semanas así que comencé a escribirla en el celular y, bueno, así ha ido yendo.

Aclaro que los personajes utilizados _no_ son de mi autoría, pero la historia **SÍ**.

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

 **Capítulo 2.- Día para relajarse.**

Su precioso Juju no había dejado de mirar todo con absoluta desconfianza desde que habían vuelto al automóvil, había abierto cada compartimiento y leído todo el instructivo del auto, ahora Sinbad si estaba pensando en volver con Doc para ver si podía hacer algo. Su Juju comienza a asustarlo.

Había grabado bien las palabras del doctor en su cabeza, debe hacer que Judal esté en un sitio donde pueda estar relajado, ¿Qué mejor que un SPA? Le pedirá un paquete completo incluso para que esté relajado, este dia será entero para ellos dos y una buena sesión de mimos. ¿Es raro que sienta que está siendo algo femenino?

Vió el establecimiento, es tan llamativo y grande entre el resto de establecimientos que casi gritaba « ¡Hey, no estoy ahí ni acá, estoy aquí mismito! No te pases de idiota y te pierdas. » Literalmente. Bonito cartel el que tienen en la entrada. Tiembla "Home sweet home~" y "Bienvenidos".

Estacionó el auto en el pequeño sitio de estacionamiento, encontró un buen sitio. Se estacionó de espaldas para facilitar una salida pronta, ahora mismo en la cabeza de Sinbad se están formando ideas para hacer el día algo relajante y feliz para Judal.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

— Venimos aquí la semana pasada, Juju. —Sinbad sacó la llave de su ranura en el auto y la guardó en el bolsillo de su saco. Abrió la puerta de piloto y salió del auto con un movimiento tan elegante que hizo a Judal enarcar una ceja. ¿Y este?

Sinbad rodeó el auto para abrirle la puerta a su amado y ofrecerle la mano.

Su mano fue rechazada, pero su sonrisa y sus ánimos no flaquearon. Debe ponerse en el lugar de Judal y lo entiende, igual sabe que lo ama y no lo está rechazando por cualquier cosa.

— ¿La semana pasada? Já. Eso quisieras. —Judal salió del auto por si mismo, cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza. El sitio frente a él es bastante pintoresco, pensó que era un sitio especializado en la alquimia pero al entrar esa idea abandonó su mente. ¿A qué huele? Arrugó la nariz. — Huele a coco. ¿Qué clase de aroma es ese? —Él no elegiría coco para perfumar una estancia.

— Es un aroma para ayudar a relajar. Si prestas atención olerás también la lavanda. —Ofreció su brazo a su esposo, al ver que no hacia nada él mismo tomó la mano de Judal para dejarla sobre su brazo flexionado y caminar hacia el mostrador, una bella mujer les sonrió.

— Lavanda mis hue- Ah, ¿y esta? Karla. —Leyó Judal en voz alta, no está seguro si lo leyó bien, esta letra es más extraña. — ¿Y tú? —Gruñó, quitó la mano del brazo de Sinbad con algo de brusquedad, apenas se dio cuenta que la tenía ahí. Miró al hombre con el entrecejo fruncido, ¿A dónde lo ha traído?

Nada que huela a coco puede ser bueno.

Sinbad le obsequió una tierna sonrisita a su Juju y le despeinó con algo de fuerza, la cabeza de Judal se balanceó ligeramente por las caricias y su cabello se erizó, consiguiendo la risa de Sinbad.

— Pareces un gato.

— Pues usaré mis garras si no me quitas tu puñetera mano de encima.

— ¡Wow! ¿Cuándo te volviste tan boca sucia?

Aunque no quisiera, Sinbad se trajo a Judal a su costado, bien pegado a él gracias a su mano sobre su cadera, le sonrió a Karla y pidió una lista de los paquetes. Y mientras la señorita los iba describiendo Judal miró el local. Las paredes están completamente pintadas de negro, las… ergh… "velas" eran muy extrañas, cuelgan del techo como en la casa del idiota que tiene a un lado y no lo deja ir. Tiene sofás muy extraños y largos y también muchos ventanales, algunas paredes estaban pintadas con colores ridículos como el verde pistacho y el rosa mexicano y el naranja, y los ventanales son enormes y a través de ellos podía ver plantas, en si un jardín grande con fuentes y más flores.

No entiende el uso de este establecimiento, pero muchas plantas, ¿medicinas?

— Por favor permítame su muñeca.

— Claro.

Judal miró recelosamente como la tal Kaela… Kate… Karla ajustaba un plástico patético en la muñeca del Sinbad de este mundo, y después lo miraba a él.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Por favor permítame su muñeca, debo ponerle este brazalete.

Casi se carcajea. ¿Brazalete? ¡Eso no era un brazalete! Es un vil trozo de plástico con más letras extrañas y colores feos. Los suyos SI son brazaletes. Los cuales por cierto no tiene y se siente incómodo, hacía años que no tenía los brazos sin sus joyas. Alzó una de sus cejas con interés y le ofreció su muñeca, no va a alejarse de este humano hasta que sepa como regresar a su hogar y vengarse del enano por meterlo en esto.

La dama le ajustó el brazalete y les indicó con una mano el camino a seguir, Sinbad se llevó a Judal de nuevo del brazo, la siguiente habitación estaba húmeda y había vapor dentro.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Cambiarnos la ropa. A ver… —Buscó los casilleros con el número que indicaban las llaves que Karla le dio. El 14 y 15. Ya los encontró en una esquina. — Por aquí tesorito. —Abrió primero el 14, dentro había un bóxer blanco, unas sandalias y una toalla dentro de una bolsa plástica con zipper transparente, en el 15 igual. Sinbad tomó ambos paquetes se llevó a Judal hasta los vestidores, los metió a ambos en uno solo. Son esposos, tienen un año y un poco más juntos, no hay problema. — Ten, el tuyo.

— ¿Qué…? —Judal tomó ese paquete y lo examinó, hay una prenda blanca parecida a uno de sus top –un poco– y alguna especie de tela gruesa de color rojo y algo parecido a calzado. Imitó el movimiento de Sinbad de correr el zipper por tres lados de la bolsa y sacó el contenido. Casi golpea al pelimorado al verlo quitarse el saco, aflojarse la corbata y desabotonar su camisa. — ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

— Cambiarme de ropa. No te pueden tratar así, apresúrate.

— No me voy a desvestir.

— ¿A no? —Sinbad desanudó su corbata con un solo dedo y tiró de ella, el sonido que la tela produjo al ser deslizada fuera del cuello de su camiseta hizo estremecer a Judal, pero ya estaba entendiendo. — Deberías hacerlo, amor. En serio. Te gusta venir aquí siempre, ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— ¿Me gusta…? —Bajó la mirada a las telas en sus manos, las sandalias de su paquete estaban en el suelo. ¿Esto era…? — ¿Estas son termas o algo así?

— Artificiales. —Comentó Sinbad, desabotonó su camisa con rapidez y deslizó los brazos fuera de las mangas.

No quería hacerlo pero se quedó mirando demasiado tiempo esos bíceps, ni cuenta se dio de la risa de Sinbad ni del discreto sonrojo que provocó en el hombre.

Es que normalmente su Juju no mira su cuerpo demasiado tiempo sin avergonzarse, pero ahora su Juju parecía embobado.

— ¿Arti…Arti…Ati-qué…? —Por fin Judal se dio cuenta, fingió que no pasaba nada mientras se bajaba el pantalón de golpe y lo sacaba a patadas de sus piernas. ¡Adiós, cosa tan molesta!

Eso también sorprendió a Sinbad, Juju suele ser más reservado y ahora estaría insistiendo en cambiarse en otro vestidor. ¿Pero para qué quejarse? Comienza a gustarle un poco este pequeño cambio.

— Pudiste explicarme desde el principio lo que era este sitio. ¡Si serás idiota! —Judal continuó con la camisa y la dejó caer en el suelo, estaba completamente desnudo. No había encontrado la manera de ponerse la ropa interior esta mañana y terminó por irse así, tiene un bonito tatuaje en su miembro de la cremallera en el que Sinbad no pudo evitar fijarse.

Santo cielo.

No recordaba que su Judal tuviera un cuerpo de infarto. ¿Y esas curvas aparecieron de la noche a la mañana? Repentinamente sintió que la boca se le secaba, relamió sus secos labios y bajó la cabeza para centrarse en otra cosa.

Judal rascó su tobillo con su otro pie, ¿y ahora?

Sinbad deslizó el cinturón fuera y Judal sintió otro estremecimiento, el sonido de la tela al deslizar algo... ¿Era así de sensual? Se mordió el labio y miró fijamente las manos de Sinbad, está desabotonando su pantalón. Soltó aire por la nariz en una escueta risa cuando notó un temblor en las manos del pelimorado, ¿se puso nervioso? Este Sinbad era tan divertido. Dio algunos pasos hacia adelante y se hincó para tirarle del pantalón hasta abajo, el mayor dio un respingo.

— Tardas mucho. ¿Este también? —Judal se echó hacia atrás para ver la prenda, lo primero que llamó su atención fue el color tan llamativo. Es morado con bordes negros. Lo segundo fue la forma, y no la forma de la ropa interior sino la forma que esta prenda guardaba. — Esto no es normal.

— Juju, vas a avergonzarme. Levántate ya y ponte tu paquete.

Paquete el que tiene este entre las piernas…

— Y tú guarda esa cosa muy bien. Que no salga, jamás. —Judal se levantó del suelo y después se colocó el bóxer, o eso intentó.

Ahora fue Sinbad quien se hincó frente al otro.

— Levanta esta pierna, tesoro. —Acarició una de las pantorrillas de su Ju, esa dureza muscular lo sorprendió. ¿Juju se ejercitaba? Pero tenía la piel tan suave como siempre. Judal lo hizo y Sinbad metió esa pierna por el hueco correspondiente de la prenda. — Muy bien, ahora levanta la otra. —Judal volvió a bajar su pierna y levantó un poco la otra, ya entiende cómo va. Sinbad coló sus dedos pulgares y tiró un poquito del elástico para comenzar a subir lentamente, soltó el elástico cuando este llegó a la mitad de la cadera de su Juju.

Levantó la mirada, Judal lo está mirando fijamente. Alzó sus cejas y se inclinó hacia adelante para dejarle un casto beso sobre su plano vientre. Judal volvió a estremecerse por tercera ocasión, frunció las cejas y gruñó mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Era así? Qué sencillo.

— Pareces un niño aprendiendo a vestirse.

Judal ignoró eso.

— Levántate ya. Te ves ridículo hincado.

— ¿Si?

— Sí.

Sinbad obedeció y se levantó, se anudó la toalla alrededor de su cadera y se sentó en una banca dentro del probador para quitarse los elegantes y costosos zapatos, toda su ropa la dejó dentro de la bolsa protectora. Al ver que Judal poco había avanzado le ayudó con el resto y también guardó su ropa.

— Ahora vamos.

— ¿A dónde?

— Por nuestro tratamiento.

Hasta ese momento Judal nunca había tenido lodo hasta el cuello, tampoco había tenido piedras sobre su espalda –¿Por qué razón debería tener piedras en su espalda?– o había dejado que una mujer lo tocara así, tampoco había sentido sus pies tan suaves como en ese momento.

Por un momento Judal se sintió como un verdadero rey junto a Sinbad.

Y le gustó.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Ah, me siento tan ligero, Sinbad~ —La bobalicona risa de Judal fue como música para los oídos de Sinbad, quien rió bajito y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Las manos, pálidas y delgadas, acariciaron un suave brazo bronceado hasta llegar a los antebrazos, en donde se aferraron.

Judal se notaba un poco feliz, esa sonrisa aún no se iba. Sentía el cuerpo como mantequilla, por eso se aferraba a Sinbad. No recuerda haber tenido el cuerpo tan relajado.

— Oye…

Qué rostro tan adorable el que está viendo ahora. Desde esta mañana que no veía a su precioso Juju sonreírle así, ni esos ojos tan brillantes y animados. Incluso siente que llegó a ser otro, y qué pesado que ha sido.

Todo valió la pena~

— Muéstrame más.

Después de volver a vestirse tras terminar, Sinbad y Judal pasaron a una pequeña zona de restaurante del propio SPA y compraron algo para comer. La postura de Judal era mucho más relajada, no fue una mala idea traerlo aquí para ayudarlo a relajarse. Durante la comida Sinbad no se había limitado a solo mirarlo, había intentado tocarle la mano encima de la mesa y también con juguetonas patadas bajo la mesa. Pero ninguno salió tan bien como deseaba.

— ¿Por qué me estás pateando? —Le había preguntado Judal en medio de un roce de su zapato con una de las rodillas del otro. — Si algo te molesta solo dilo.

— No me molesta nada.

— ¿Entonces qué diablos te pasa?

— Que carácter…

Pensó que Juju iba a contestarle de nuevo y a parar de comer, pero solo lo ignoró y bebió más de su refresco. Este humano tan tonto no va a cagarle su buen humor ni su ansiedad, porque ahora quiere conocer más.

Apresuró a Sinbad a terminar su comida y a botar todo a la basura, después lo obligó a levantarse y a salir de ahí. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, buscando que otra cosa interesante puede haber. A ver, el lugarcito de al lado parece ser bueno.

— Vamos allí.

— ¿A la cafetería? Ya hemos comido.

— ¡Entonces allí!

— ¿La peluquería?

No, eso sí lo conoce.

— NO. ¿Entonces a donde vamos ahora?

— Veamos una película.

— ¿Una qué?

 _LAS INCREÍBLES AVENTURAS DEL CAPITÁN DURAZNO._

 _CAPÍTULO I: ¿ESTÁ BIEN HACER AMIGOS?_

No es un título muy vistoso, y no está en los planes de Sinbad ver esa película, había otros títulos más interesantes como esa película de cierta saga famosa, o esa otra de una exitosa franquicia de anime, o incluso aquella animada de un libro para niños que está teniendo tan buenas críticas en el mundo.

— Me gusta esta.

— ¿Esa…?

Pero terminó por comprar dos boletos para ver al "increíble" capitán durazno.

Que ni durazno parece, para Sinbad ese personaje infantil tiene forma de píldora del día siguiente de un color amarillo bastante chillón.

Ugh, no. Hizo una mueca y bebió por el popote* algo del refresco para bajarle un poco, está hasta arriba. Luego habló;

— ¿No te interesa alguna otra? Esta se ve interesante. Por favor, Juju, no puedes hacerle esto a tu Sinbad…

— ¿Esa? —Judal examinó el poster, solo ve una cosa que no entiende en otra cosa que tampoco entiende, ahora la mueca la hizo él. — No. Esta.

Oh cielos.

Una hora veinticinco minutos de sufrimiento absoluto para Sinbad.

— ¿Qué sigue?

Sinbad cubrió un bostezo con la mano derecha. ¿Juju aún quiere seguir? Él no puede estar tan tarde en la calle, ya comienza a darle sueño.

— Tienes mucha energía.

— ¿Tú crees?

Sonrió de forma perezosa, estiró un brazo solo para despeinarle cariñosamente. Luego de la terrible película –que pareció gustarle a Judal más de lo necesario– del durazno parlanchín se habían ido a una de aquellas ferias nocturnas, habían tonteado un rato entre los juegos de premios y lo típico, y después habían ido de compras, descubrió el gusto que tenía Juju por gastarle el dinero de sus tarjetas de crédito en comida. Lo más divertido que habían hecho era ver un espectáculo sobre hipnotismo, eso había subido hasta arriba el ánimo de Judal y Sinbad, y eventualmente terminaron en el auto de Sinbad, sin hacer mucho.

— ¿No quieres ir a descansar y mañana continuar?

— ¿Para qué esperar?

Sinbad miró su reloj, luego de ese espectáculo les tomó dos horas… Duda que haya sitios decentes abiertos, no se atrevería a llevar a su precioso e inocente Juju a un pub nocturno o aún peor, a un bar.

Encendió el coche.

— Lo siento, Ju. Será mañana, es tarde y hay poco abierto a esta hora. ¿Saldremos mañana sin falta, si? Después del trabajo me pasaré por casa por ti e iremos… ¿el acuario te parece un buen sitio?

— ¿Un acuario? —Le suena como a un estanque de peces, es la imagen mental que Judal tiene. Pero suena bien, esperará.

Con todo lo que ha pasado este día, olvidó que estaba en un mundo completamente diferente.

Pero no puede ignorarlo por más tiempo. Una vez llegaron al hogar de Sinbad, viendo lo que le rodeaba… Recordó que esto distaba de ser su vida, esta no era SU vida, era la vida de ese otro Judal o de quien mierdas haya tomado el puesto. La tensión regresó mientras Sinbad se quitaba el saco y lo colgaba en el perchero del recibidor, cambiaba su elegante calzado por unas sandalias. Este no es su hogar, este no es el verdadero rey idiota que él conoce, este lo… lo quiere, eso sospecha Judal. Pero este no lo quiere como Sinbad querría a un magi, este lo quiere de otra forma. Este Sinbad lo quiere como Kougyoku quiere al rey tonto, está bien seguro.

Cuando él decía que quería que Sinbad fuera suyo, jamás se refirió a querer hacerlo suyo de alguna otra manera que no fuera siendo su candidato a rey, pero entiende esta forma.

El anillo, la tradición la conoce incluso él, este anillo sella un pacto que ha visto pocas veces en bodas tradicionales.

Este Sinbad, por otro lado, le pertenece completamente.

¿Pero de qué le sirve ahora tener a Sinbad? Este no es el que él desea, no es el poderoso rey de los siete mares, es tan solo un hombre humano sin magia alguna, no tiene poder, incluso la personalidad cambia un poco, no recuerda a Sinbad tan relajado jovial, tan…

¿Enamorado?

Imitó el acto de cambiarse el calzado por uno más cómodo y se adentró a lo que ya había explorado esta mañana, aunque realmente lo que hizo fue seguir a Sinbad hasta lo que parece ser la cocina. El hombre está tranquilamente apoyado en una elegante barra y vertiendo un líquido burdeoso sobre una copa, el aroma es un poco fuerte y a la vez dulce.

Se acercó más, Sinbad acercó la copa a su boca y antes de beber un trago pequeño movió un poco la copa. Se acercó otro poco, Sinbad dejó la copa sobre la barra y extendió un brazo a él. Se acercó más, un brazo rodeó su cintura. Fue acercado de golpe hacia el pelimorado, dio un pequeño salto y por inercia dejó sus manos sobre los brazos de Sinbad, aplicando un poco de fuerza. Judal parece sorprendido.

 _No he perdido el toque._ Qué pensamiento tan egocéntrico, Sinbad.

Chasqueó la lengua y se apoyó con un codo sobre la barra, inclinando su torso ligeramente hacia atrás y con ello pegando más a su adorable esposo, o eso es lo que sigue pensando él.

— ¿Te divertiste?

— No te emociones demasiado. —Advirtió, receloso. — Pero me gustó. —Aceptó.

Sinbad volvió a beber otro pequeño sorbo con el vino, no sin antes olerlo y volver a mecer un poco la copa, ¿por qué lo hace? Entonces volvió a mirarlo a él, directo a los ojos.

Qué… mirada. Sus dorados ojos están tan brillantes, aunque no sea el Sinbad que él conoce debe admitir que este es tan apuesto como el otro. Se atrevió a estirar un brazo y repasar la forma de su pómulo con los dedos. Una mano más comenzó a recorrer desde el brazo hacia el antebrazo y después el hombro, en realidad es perfectamente igual a Sinbad, tan solo faltan aquellas presuntuosas joyas que tiene.

Soltó una baja queja, Sinbad le está apretando un poco.

La copa fue nuevamente depositaba sobre la barra, mientras un hombre con coleta se inclinaba un poco hasta rozar sus labios con la suave piel de una sonrojada mejilla, después hacia la otra, y apretó más contra sí el esbelto cuerpo de su acompañante. El cuerpo que sostenía tembló y se puso rígido. ¿Qué sucede, no le gusta?

Algo confundido, Sinbad se separó un poco, volviendo a apoyarse contra la barra. Cuando vió el rostro de su Juju… no pudo sino reírse, reírse por la ternura que le provocaba. No sabía que su cabello podía hacer eso, era al menos dos centímetros más grande.

— De nuevo se erizó tu cabello, Kitten.

¿Qué infiernos significa 'Kitten'?

Frunció las cejas e hizo más fuerza sobre el brazo que le sostenía, qué insolencia. Siente que lo acaba de insultar.

— Cállate, eso no puede suceder, humano idi- ¡Ghya! —Bien, ese no es el grito más masculino que tiene para dar.

Sinbad acababa de soplar sobre sus labios.

Por su nueva reacción solo obtuvo otra baja risa junto a una caricia en el costado, como si fuera un animal. De mal humor, Judal gruñó y encajó las uñas sobre la muñeca de Sinbad.

Nada de "son distintos" ¡Este Sinbad y el otro son unos auténticos bastardos que solo saben molestar!

El agarre no hizo más que fortalecerse, Judal aguantó la respiración cuando el rostro de Sinbad comenzó a acercarse al suyo. No, este no era un buen momento para tanta cercanía. Entró en nervios de nuevo y apretó sus labios, también ladeó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

— …

Nada, no sintió nada. Abrió uno de sus ojos para ver qué pasaba, volvió a cerrarlo rápidamente. Tiene a Sinbad tan pegado… Intentó empujarlo, ¡pero no puede ser que hasta este humano sea más fuerte que él! Probó de nuevo, gruñó en respuesta a la nueva risa que obtuvo.

— Qué risueño estás, ¿no, bastardo?

— Creo que comienzo a entender tu juego, mi querido Juju.

Ay, le está respirando en la oreja. Qué ganas de quitarlo de un puñetazo.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

— Este es uno de esos extraños juegos de rol, por fin lo entiendo. Lo has llevado muy bien, tesoro, desde la mañana has estado con esto y lo has hecho bien. Actuando como si todo fuera nuevo, coqueteándome así en los vestidores del SPA…

Aquí Judal lo paró.

— ¡Espera, alto ahí! ¿Quién le coqueteaba a quién? —Exclamó, ofendido, olvidó su vergüenza para encararlo.

Quedaron más juntos que antes. Mala idea.

— ¿Me negarás que me estabas seduciendo? Vamos, Ju. —Gimió Sinbad. — Estabas meciendo tus caderas mientras te bajabas el pantalón y no dejabas de mirarme a los ojos, eso se considera seducción.

— ¡No hice tal cosa! —Parece más ofendido que antes, incluso llevó una mano a su pecho y separó un poco sus labios.

— Lo hiciste. No podía darte una excusa de por qué ese lado tan seductor y repentino, pero por fin lo entendí.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios entendiste? —Oh cielos, que alguien aleje a este loco de él.

— Ya lo dije: tu juego de rol; quieres avivar nuestra vida sexual pero ya no lento, por fin lo entiendo. Me alegra tanto que decidieras tomar la iniciativa, Ju, yo tenía ganas de… ¿Juju… Judal? ¿Kitten?

Judal quedó en completo shock.

Las palabras _vida sexual_ rondaban por su mente.

Que alguien vaya por el doc.

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquél encuentro cercano en la cocina, por la barra de bebidas, Sinbad había cumplido al decir que lo llevaría al acuario al dia siguiente y se divirtió tanto como el día anterior, pero luego de eso, el estudio comenzó.

Pidió a Sinbad llevarlo a las bibliotecas o lugares de aspecto antiguo y sombrío donde pudieran encontrarse libros sobre magia, Sinbad pareció mostrar sorpresa por sus peticiones pero no se quejó, y mejor así.

Había reunido al menos siete libros sobre magia y hechicería y otro más con datos científicos que quizá, podrían ayudarle en algo, y no eran libros de 400 páginas sino de más, dos de ellos alcanzaban cuatro cifras.

Sucedió que, mientras leía apenas el primer libro, sintió una repentina ansiedad que le obligó a juntar sus piernas y poner recta la espalda, además de mirar confundido a su alrededor.

Se sintió demasiado extraño…

Y justo después de esa repentina sensación, regresó la tranquilidad. Qué… confusión.

Como sea, tiene tiempo para llegar al menos hasta la mitad de algún libro hasta que el molesto humano llegue y vuelva a intentar violarlo, desde que "descubrió" su juego de rol –que estúpido– ha estado muy insistente con él, Judal se siente acosado.

Y ahora que lo piensa…

Ese Sinbad ha estado a punto de besarlo, ¿no? Lo habría hecho si él no se hubiera apartado… se pregunta cómo habría sido. Suspiró y recargó su barbilla sobre su puño, mirando el libro que tienen en frente pero no estaba prestando real atención a lo que leía, si no era un ávido lector y jamás había tocado si quiera un pergamino, ahora con distracción esto no iba a ningún lado.

¿Y por qué suspira? No pasó y eso es lo importante. Debe centrarse y leer, leer más. Intentar encontrar una solución al problema en que Aladdin lo metió y regresar rápido por su venganza, después de todo para él la batalla aún no termina, no hasta que uno de los dos muera.

Y ese no será él.

Pero…

¿Qué se sentirá? Jamás ha sido besado, y jamás se imaginó besando por que realmente es un tema que no le interesa, el tema romántico… las personas que se quieren, se besan, pero él no quiere a Sinbad, hasta él lo entiende, tiene los fundamentos básicos para saber que un beso es eso.

Pero Sinbad lo quiere a él, o al menos este…

Mordió su labio inferior, después lo mordisqueó de forma algo ansiosa. Qué cerca estuvieron esos labios de ser tocados por los suyos.

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●

Y así concluye este buen capítulo, debo admitir que me sentí muy bien narrándolo, la cita, la actitud de este buen Sinbad…

Sip, es un buen capítulo para mi. Y espero les guste tanto.

*Popote, pajilla, no sé cómo le digan a esto en su país.

*Gatito. Esto no lo marqué en el texto del capítulo porque le quitaba lo hermoso(? Pero eso significa Kitten.

Y también comenzaré a contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior, y así será hasta que se me olvide o que de por sí el capítulo no tenga comentarios en ninguna de las dos plataformas~

 _(Gaby007 / Comunidad SinJu)_

 **Fanfiction.**

 **SKAM Asakura Lawliet;** Gracias por tu review, lamento casi provocar un accidente más serio con la parte de las paletitas :P Aladdin será un personaje muy importante y quizá algunas lleguemos a molestarnos mucho con él por lo que hará, solo puedo decir eso ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic hasta donde va! Me hace feliz uvu

 **Sardya;** Pero claro, el SinJu es muy importante y yo, junto a ustedes, llevaremos a esta pareja a ser de las principales en el fandom en cuánto a fanfics se refiera. ¡Quiero que la mayoría de mis proyectos sean de esta pareja!

 **Lady Beatriz;** Bueno, ya lo subí. Si lo estás leyendo holi(?

 **Amor-Yaoi.**

 **XxHikari-chanxx;** Pues en realidad no es tan difícil, tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza, tengo ya planeado hasta el final y el antagonista por accidente, por así decirlo. Creo que cuando tienes mucha confianza en algo ni te fijas en si es difícil o no, solo sientes ganas de hacerlo como lo tienes en la cabeza… O al menos para mi c: Y sí, eso de que es diferente, casualmente te cuento que cuando me llegó a la cabeza escribirla es porque mentalmente estaba frustrándome porque no hay buenas historias SinJu a mi parecer, las que hay no están mal, de hecho la que leí de ti me gustó y creo que hasta te comenté, pero me refiero a que no encuentro… lo que yo quiero. Cosa que también me orilló a ser escritora desde pequeña c: Tampoco es que ahora esté tan grande… pero ya tengo añitos en esto. ¡Saludos~!

 **PD:** Gracias a quienes participaron en la encuesta para este capítulo, sin esas pocas personas no hubiera escrito ni-ma-dres. Paso también a recordarles que se pueden unir a nuestro grupo –en donde haré una pregunta MUY importante sobre el próximo capítulo, que es importante la respuesta que se vaya a elegir– y pasarse por nuestra página Comunidad SinJu para tontear con nuestro fandom, disfrutar de doujinshis y relatos cortos y comentar sobre las historias.

La pregunta del capítulo es…

 **¿Qué parte del capítulo te gustó más?**


	4. Azul culpable

Ah, nueva actualización, y la primera que hago del año~

Es hasta ahora el capítulo más largo, rebasando las 4 000 palabras, y me siento muy satisfecha con él. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo en horas de clase~

Recordemos que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi pero la historia SÍ. Me pertenece, si se desea adaptar a algún otro anime bien se puede pedir permiso, eh, advierto que si me entero no dejaré de ser una molestia por reviews, inbox, si acaso página de FB y tal.

Ahora, con El Rey. **NO** lo voy a abandonar ni mucho menos, pero por ahora mi marcha con los fanfics es demasiado lenta y pido más paciencia mientras se escribe el tercer capítulo. Lo siento a quienes lo siguen pero deberán esperar un poco más. Ahora mismo es este fanfic quien más ocupa mi mente.

Sin más que decir, aclarar, declarar o aclamar, ¡a leer!

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

 **Capítulo 3.- Azul culpable.**

¿Qué si entendía lo que sucedía?

No, no lo entiende.

Por más que mira por esta ventana, lo único que siente es confusión. El lugar no es claramente su hogar, dista mucho de si quiera parecérsele. Esto no es Japón, pero tampoco algo que él conozca o haya leído antes en algún libro. Parece un mundo… aterrador y nuevo.

Aterradoramente nuevo.

La dama que está a su lado llora, y él no sabe porque pero no se siente bien como para ayudarle o decirle algo que la haga sentir mejor, ni siquiera sabe por qué llora.

— Mi Judar-chan… ¿Por qué ha tenido que irse? Reconozco que no tiene los mejores modales pero… pero él… Pero él no era… tan malo… ¿Lo era?

Debe ser una pregunta retórica. ¿Y él como lo va a saber? Si el pobre Juju está tan confundido…

Sufrió de un mareo que le obligó a alejarse de la ventana y a sentarse nuevamente en la cama, bajó la vista y la fijó en el suelo, mientras juntaba sus manos y fruncía un poco las cejas. Tiene tres días sin saber en dónde está, y ahora que echa un vistazo… ¡Cielos! Esperaba quitarse dudas y orientarse, pero ahora estaba peor.

¿Y Sinbad? ¡Su Sinbad! Juju llevó una mano a su pecho y apretó, le duele ahora que ha recordado a su esposo, ¿en dónde está él?

— Disculpe… —Espera no verse tan… cruel llamando a una damisela llorando, pero él merece respuestas, no quiere pensar que ha sido secuestrado y "exportado" o algo parecido, este sitio tiene todas las de verse como Arabia, primera hipótesis. — Señorita Kougyoku…

Kougyoku limpió sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos, tan delicada como cualquier princesa debería de serlo.

Desde que Ka-Koubun había aclarado con ella el asunto sobre a quién había sanado realmente, la princesa se había sumergido en una tristeza grande. Sí, es verdad que ella cuidó de este falso Judal junto a Aladdin, es verdad que los está ocultando mientras todos piensan que ellos siguen luchando fuera, es cierto que este hombre le agrada…

Pero también es cierto que ha perdido a un gran amigo suyo, es cierto que ha perdido a su magi y que las lágrimas que se aguantó estos tres días por fin están saliendo. Volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas, pero estas no se detenían, ¡y aún peor! Los sollozos comenzaban, intentaba detenerlos al morder su labio inferior pero era inútil, ve al hombre sentado en la cama entre una cortina borrosa de lágrimas.

Quizá su confusión sea grande, quizá él también esté aterrado, pero… Esta mujer está sufriendo más, lo siente. Juju optó por acercarse y abrazarla, fuerte.

— Señorita Kougyoku, le pido por favor no llore más…

La princesa balbuceó un nombre, otro "Judar-chan." Está usando su nombre, pero no siente que lo está llamando exactamente a él.

El cuerpo entre sus brazos tiembla, le está encajando las uñas en la espalda y esto viene mal para sus heridas aún vendadas.

Pero no va a dejarla sola.

Sus dudas pueden aclararse mañana o pasado, al parecer no es el único que tiene estos sentimientos tan fuertes.

Esta mujer se está aferrando a él como si fuera lo más importante, y su llanto es tan profundo que sus propios ojos comenzaron a humedecerse para acompañar el dolor de la octava princesa.

Dos días luego de aquello, la princesa no se había vuelto a pasar por su habitación, Juju no sabe cómo sentirse exactamente. Por supuesto, no estaba solo, Aladdin le hacía visitas constantes y se quedaba con él hasta tarde para hacerle compañía mientras sus heridas físicas continuaban en su proceso de sanación. Desde que Ka-Koubun descubrió que no era el magi al que él tuvo la orden de sanar, se negó a continuar a pesar de los reclamos de la princesa.

Pero esto Juju no lo sabe.

Aladdin era un niño agradable, pero Juju ha notado algo. Siempre que está con él evita mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y aunque su tono, palabras y gestos sean alegres siente que algo no está del todo bien, como si estuviera cuidando las palabras que usa con él.

Al quinto dia, por la noche, Juju se había animado a tomar la primera ducha. Pero el baño no era lo que esperaba.

— Qué tradicional.

¿Lo era? Lo que parece ser la bañera está como hueco en el suelo, con bordes de madera y quizá le llegue un poco más arriba de la cintura. No hay una llave para el agua, tampoco hay un lavabo como tal. Tuvo que pedir ayuda a un pelirrojo que casualmente pasaba por el pasillo en donde estaba la habitación en la que se hospedaba.

— Disculpa…

El hombre detuvo sus pasos tras escuchar su voz, Juju no lo pudo ver porque le daba la espalda pero el hombre hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

Le contestó su pregunta, pero ni siquiera se giró para verlo.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

Vaya voz.

— Puedes indicarme… —Se aclaró la garganta, la presencia de este hombre lo tiene algo tenso, y ni siquiera sabe por qué. Quizá porque aun desde espaldas es demasiado intimidante, tiene unos hombros tan grandes que no le dan un aspecto tan amistoso. — ¿Puedes indicarme cómo utilizar el baño por aquí? No lo entiendo.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja con interés, ¿Qué?

— ¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda para usar el baño? —Preguntó, quiere estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

— Si, por favor… No lo entiendo.

Ya escuchó "Disculpa" y "Por favor" de los labios de Judal. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? ¿Cuándo tiempo se gastó en Balbadd?

Se giró por fin, la capa negra danzó con elegancia por el aire antes de volver a su lugar en la espalda de Kouen Ren, primer príncipe imperial del imperio Kou.

— Magia.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Magia de agua y fuego, siempre lo haces.

— Yo… No lo entiendo. —Ahora quien piensa que le están gastando una broma es Juju. Miró al hombre fijamente a los ojos, y casi se arrepiente de hacerlo. Esa mirada estaba clavada en la suya, el contacto visual se hizo y sus piernas temblaron.

Esos ojos son aún más intimidantes que su voz.

Y aún más intimidante es saber que este hombre está caminando directo hacia él. Juju se tensó y se escondió tras la puerta, tuvo la intención de cerrarla y hacer como que nunca tuvo esta conversación pero cuando hizo amago de hacerlo sintió fuerza de la puerta, o mejor dicho de alguien que del otro lado la está empujando hacia él.

— ¡Por favor, pare!

— ¿Me dirás lo que te pasa?

— ¿De qué habla? —Su voz flaqueó, sus piernas aún le tiemblan, el hombre ha invadido la habitación y está mirando las vendas sucias sobre la cama, y después le dio una buena repasada en a su cuerpo. Las cejas del pelirrojo se fruncieron y cerró la puerta de un portazo, ahora sí que estaba asustado, ahora no solo sus piernas estaban temblando, ¡ahora todo su cuerpo! Este hombre desconocido, no debió llamarle. No sabe si quiera en donde está y se le ocurre salir por la vida a hacer amiguitos nuevos.

Vaya que es idiota.

Cuando el noble notó el temblor en el cuerpo del magi –eso piensa él– retrocedieron unos pasos, ahora estaba más sorprendido. Judal jamás actuaba así, jamás había tenido heridas tan graves como las que ya vio en su cadera y brazos, jamás había estado con el rostro tan herido como lo está viendo ahora. Solo le queda deducir que alguien con mucho poder se ha atrevido a hacerle esto a su magi, y solo conoce a alguien tan fuerte como para que si quiera le haga un rasguño a Judal.

Sinbad.

Lastimó a su magi y por eso actúa así. Ahora sí que tiene sentido, ¿pero cuando? Él pensó que tenía al rey de Sindria en el ojo.

— ¿Esto lo ha hecho el rey de Sindria?

¿El rey de qué, quién?

— Veo que Sinbad se ha vuelto una verdadera molestia.

¿¡Sinbad!?

Como si el noble hubiera usado las palabras correctas, Juju dejó a un lado el miedo –porque es exactamente eso lo que este hombre le causó como primera impresión– para mirarlo con interés, y bastante. Ese nombre no es tan común como para que existan más de dos en el mundo.

— ¿El rey Sinbad…? —Pero recordó el primer asunto, no se siente cómodo, aun si el tema es sobre su amado esposo. — Por favor… ¿Puedes indicarme cómo preparar la ducha por aquí? Estoy perdido.

Kouen enarcó una de sus cejas, de nuevo. ¿"Por favor"? Ya era como el segundo o tercero que le escuchaba decir. Pero está bien, si quiere hacerse el tonto lo ayudará.

— La gente normal calienta agua antes, puedes llamar a un sirviente para eso, yo no haré nada. Al punto, ¿Quién te ha herido?

— ¿Esto…? —Juju bajó la cabeza y se miró el vientre y la cadera, la toalla cubre mucho de esta última pero se nota la herida aún, pues esta pasa por su costado. Acarició una de estas heridas, los bordes tienen rojo aún y muy poco de morado, hay algunas líneas en donde aún se ve la sangre liquida. La herida que estaba por su vientre no era mejor, aún le era incomoda. — No lo sé. —Dijo con sinceridad, volviendo a levantar su mirada hacia aquel desconocido pelirrojo. — Cuando desperté ya estaba herido.

Kouen Ren, aquél extraño pelirrojo para Juju, no se quedó a gusto con esa respuesta, no le dice nada. ¿Judal dejándose herir? Eso nunca lo ha visto y eso que tiene conociendo a Judal desde que fue traído por primera vez y era tan solo un bebé.

— Bien. —Pero si no quiere hablar, él no lo va a obligar. — Pero te ayudaré con eso.

Fue la primera vez que Juju veía lo que era un djinn, vio por primera vez a Phenex y también sintió lo que este podía hacerle.

El pobre quedó tan asustado como al principio estaba, y más confundido aún.

¿Cómo es que pudo sanar así?

Ese mismo dia, por la noche y recién salido de una ducha larga, Juju se asomó por la puerta del baño hacia su habitación, buscando indicios de que aquél extraño hombre estuviera aún en la habitación, pues nunca escuchó que se fuera.

No estaba.

Sigilosamente, como si recién recordara que esto no era de su propiedad y casi estaba invadiendo, caminó hacia la cama. Las vendas, ¿debería usarlas? No está tan confiado de si estaba… sano o no, cuando estaba en su baño el agua se tiñó de rojo pero era solo sangre seca sobre las heridas, no tenía ni una sola cicatriz.

¿Puede confiar? Era irreal, incluso picó unas cuántas veces sus costillas. Ni un poco de dolor, nadita de nada. Pero no se arriesga. Botó las vendas sucias y buscó nuevas, sabe en donde se las ha puesto la damisela de cabellos rosados.

Las encontró, y unas tijeras muy a la antigua también. Cuando apretó las vendas a su torso y cortó lo que sobraba luego de hacer el nudo, se quedó mirando fijamente las tijeras. ¿Debería…?

Si, definitivamente debería.

Las dejó sobre la cama y se levantó hacia el ropero, lo abrió de par en par y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

¡Todo es igual!

Y todo era tan revelador como el atuendo con el que había despertado hace una semana.

Si Sinbad viera esto seguro que se da un infarto.

...

Oh.

Apretó las puertas del ropero con algo de fuerza y su mirada se perdió entre las prendas negras, doradas y blancas. Con el batallón para llenar la bañera esa olvidó su situación. Su Sinbad...

¿Qué era esto? ¿Era una terrible y muy larga pesadilla? Por qué siente esto más real a lo que debería sentirse en un sueño, y belleza dolor que sentía hacia unas semanas, cuando despertaba literalmente al aire libre en un lugar desconocido se sintió bastante real, la sangre era muy real y el dolor que sintió también era bastante real.

Si esto no es un sueño entrará en pánico de nuevo.

Vestirse fue sencillo, pero no se siente cómodo. ¿Eso era un top? Él jamás había usado un top, esta clase de ropa no es para su género. El pantalón era tan holgado que sentía que se iba a caer si se atreve a correr, y no encontró ropa interior y sinceramente es lo de menos porque no va a usar una prenda tan íntima que alguien más ha usado antes.

Alguien desconocido.

Bien, ahora la bufanda, ¿para qué? No entiende el vestuario, tiene un top, un pantalón flojo, no hay zapatos… Ah, pero tiene bufanda. En un momento de rebeldía de la moda, no usó la bufanda.

¿Y ahora? Se acercó a la ventana, le daba miedo asomarse y recordar que estaba en un sitio desconocido. De hecho, absolutamente todo –incluso las personas– le recuerdan que no está en su hogar, ni se asoma.

Rozó el borde con los dedos y suspiró, se siente… atrapado. Pero aunque corrió la elegante cortina a un lado de golpe, lo que se veía era poco, una brisa de aire fresco lo saludó e hizo que su largo cabello, suelo, se meciera un poco tras sus hombros. Todo está obscuro, ve pequeños puntos a lo lejos, él piensa que es el pueblo que hacía unos días vio, quizá antorchas, o luces, ni idea. Ni al caso, ya está obscuro. Volvió a cerrar la cortina y caminó de vuelta a la cama. ¿Cómo puede dormir tan cómodamente sabiendo que este no es su hogar? Tiene casi una semana desde que no ve a su Sinbad y solo ha estado aterrado y confundido, las peores combinaciones si se lo preguntan.

Bueno, que la cama es cómoda, no hay mucho misterio.

Se acostó y cubrió con las mantas, juntó sus pies desnudos bajo las mantas y cerró sus ojos, subiéndose rápidamente en el sueño.

Soñó, soñó que iba con Sinbad a un café y después a casa para ver películas. Soñó cosas alegres, soñó con su persona amada, soñó su vida. Pero alguien perturbó un poco su sueño.

Ese pelirrojo intimidante. Viéndolos, a lo lejos. Desde la mesa de al lado, desde la esquina de la calle, y de manera fina, retando a su esposo con la mirada.

No hay duda de que la impresión que Kouen logró en Juju fue demasiado grande.

Siente que hoy va a tener respuestas, el ambiente es apto para ello. Es tenso y apto, pero absolutamente apto. La damisela de largos cabellos rosados tenía una mirada bastante seria, y el pequeño de cabello azul atado en una delgada trenza no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana y después bajar la cabeza.

Oh si, estos dos van a hablar.

— Verás, Judar... —La primera voz fue de Kougyoku, pero cuando Juju puso su atención sobre ella esta se tensó, y tras apretar los labios y torcer el gesto bajó lentamente la mirada, hacia sus manos vueltas puño sobre la tela magenta.

Más silencio.

— Yo...

— Lo lamento, mi descuido ha hecho todo esto. —Una voz más, ahora del pequeño niño. Juju, quien había optado por hablar segundos antes, optó por callar. — No es sencillo decirlo...

— Tampoco aceptarlo. —el susurro de la princesa fue escuchado por Aladdin, aumentando un poco más su remordimiento; desde hacía una semana no estaba tranquilo.

— No es sencillo decirlo... —Juju notó fácilmente que la voz de Aladdin flaqueó, y debe decir que ahora él se siente un poco nervioso por lo que podría llegar a escuchar. —...cuando a la persona que involucraste es tan amable y divertido... —Quiso decir que a él también le agradaba, pero se lo guardó. —...y has herido a una amiga por esto.

Kougyoku se estremeció, y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, a él.

— Desde el principio me pareció muy extraño que Aladdin, AliBaba y mi primo llegaran contigo sangrando. Tú nunca te descuidas tanto y sangras. Bueno, él. Cuando pedí a Ka-Koubun que te diera primeros auxilios de emergencia todo parecía normal. Pero al final del día...

No entiende a donde va todo esto.

— Te lo explicaré de otra forma. —Aladdin volvió a intervenir, levantándose del asiento de un gracioso salto que a Juju causó ternura. — ¿Has visto ya lo que hay afuera?

— Sí.

— ¿Te resulta familiar?

— No.

— No sé cómo sea aquel lugar del que vengas, pero este no es tu... mundo.

Okay, por ahora no ha escuchado nada nuevo.

El rostro confuso de Juju hizo que Kougyoku volviera a hablar, apoyando a Aladdin con una mano en el hombro.

— Cambiaste cuerpo con el Judal de este mundo. Él posiblemente está en tu mundo ahora, como tú en el nuestro.

 _Que me jodan._

Irreal, simplemente irreal. Juju caminaba de un lado hacia otro, hacía gestos de frustración y movimientos exagerados al caminar alrededor de una fuente, la princesa sentada en el borde grueso de piedra de esa misma fuente lo seguía con la mirada.

— ¡Esto es irreal!

— ¿Me lo dices a mí?

— ¡A quien escuche!

— Oh-oh. Eso es malo, hay personas que no deberían enterarse de esto, y algunas de ellas en este mismo castillo.

Juju volteó a mirarla, tenso. Le invitaba a hablar con la mirada.

— ¿Judal tiene enemigos?

— Se hizo bastantes. Pero no hablo de eso. Cuando se enteren que hemos perdido al magi... podrían venir a atacarnos.

Juju torció más el gesto, aunque esté tan... enojado, no puede perder la cabeza.

¡Pero es que hay un tipo raro ocupando su lugar con su esposo! Puede ser un encanto de persona, una persona adorable y servicial, pero siempre ha sido un celoso. Y sabe que su cariño no es taaaan inteligente para saber lo que pasa. Conociéndolo seguro piensa que él está pasando por una etapa en la que quiere dominar a medio Japón y volverlo toda una monarquía o algo así. Si, una etapa. Su tesoro es tan adorable, y estúpido también.

Oh, no. ¿Y si ese otro 'yo' le ha hecho algo malo?

— Judar...

— Debo regresar.

— Eso es cierto, pero ahora-

— Entre más pronto mejor.

Kougyoku nota esa ansiedad en el hablar del otro, pero poco puede hacer ahora. Se levantó y se acercó al hombre, tomándolo de las manos y juntándolas, su mirada era decidida.

— Por ahora no podemos hacer mucho.

— Pero Aladdin-

La princesa alzó la voz. — Pero Aladdin ahora no puede hacer mucho. Sh, sh. Antes de que sigas otra cosa, escúchame. Esta última semana él ha estado en la biblioteca de Kou, estudiando para conseguir algo más de conocimiento sobre el hechizo que usó y buscando revertirlo. No podemos hacer mucho, tú ahora debes tomar el lugar que Judar-chan dejó y... y... ¡oh, por Solomón!

Aquí vienen más lágrimas. Juju suspiró y dejó que la princesa se ocultara tras sus mangas, desde aquí puede escuchar los bajos sollozos de la princesa.

Y de repente, levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y poco quedaba del tierno y sumiso mirar de la dama.

Ay.

— ¡Yo también estoy muy enfadada! ¡Mi Judar-chan no está a salvo allá! Oh, ¿Y si algún salvaje está haciéndole algo ahora? ¡Y yo no estoy ahí para él! Deja de ser un egoísta y piensa también en las demás personas. ¡Aladdin también debe sentirse horrible ahora mismo!

Justo en la razón.

— Lo entiendo, yo…

Un silencio más, mientras la princesa limpiaba sus lágrimas y se sonrojaba por la escena que acababa de tener. Se había prometido mantener la calma ante la situación, adoptar una pose madura adecuada a su edad y… todo se jodió, sus sentimientos siempre son más fuertes. Ella no puede intentar ser madura cuando por dentro está que quiere hacer una laguna con sus lágrimas.

— Yo también estoy preocupada. Estoy triste, y confundida, me agradas Juju-chan, pero estás siendo…

 _Egoísta._ Juju lo sabe, lo que la princesa no dijo Juju lo pensó.

— Lo sé y... lamento. Pero yo...mi esposo...

Y aquí viene el sonrojo de nuevo. Kougyoku lo miró con sorpresa y vergüenza, escondiendo la parte inferior de su rostro tras las mangas de su vestido. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Esposo? Vaya~

— ¿Te casaste?

— Hace un año y un poco más.

— ¡Entonces por eso estás tan preocupado! ¡Piensas que Judar-chan le hará algo! ¡Oh, Judal, qué adorable!

 _Qué cambio tan repentino._

Los chillidos de la princesa eran demasiado agudos, pero era mejor que le perforara los oídos a que siguiera llorando.

Por otro lado, a un par de metros más, un pelirrojo golpeó el suelo con el pie con algo de fuerza. Lo que escucha, y lo que vio y escuchó el día anterior de ese mismo Judal era suficiente para hacerse una hipótesis.

Otros tres días más pasaron, Kougyoku comenzó a volverse cercana al nuevo Judal y a visitarlo por las tardes para escuchar historias sobre su mundo, y por la noche salían juntos hacia el pueblo para ella mostrarle a Juju lo que a ella le era normal. Siempre con escoltas y un sirviente de la princesa, él nunca le dirige la palabra pero lo ve como si estuviera planeando algo con él, y sus dos compañeros siempre niegan con la cabeza cuando le ven y murmuran entre ellos.

Es que ese tipo es bastante obvio.

Desde teatros hasta caravanas de comercio y eso que él llamaba mercado negro, vendían animales que la princesa decía eran curiosos, y para él eran de lo más extraños. Ha visto pájaros con cola de lagarto y serpientes con alas. En serio. La comida era otra cosa, la comida del palacio era digna de reyes y la comida del pueblo era deliciosa y curiosa. Dieron un paseo por los huertos del castillo. Duraznos, tomates, lechuga, zanahorias, manzanas y otras frutas y verduras más, había miles de trabajadores en la tierra ahora y algunos ofrecieron algo de la cosecha a la princesa, quien a su vez obsequió una canasta bastante linda de frutas a Juju, y puede decir que la fruta es bastante buena, incluso esa que no conoce. Aladdin se unió a ellos al cuarto día en sus paseos por la tarde, compartiendo sus nuevos conocimientos pero también disculpándose por no conseguir nada que les pudiese ayudar. Juju sentía un poco pesado eso pero agradece el esfuerzo que hace por regresar las cosas a cómo eran. Aun así, era divertido, aunque con ese rubio que acompañaba a Aladdin... bueno, ya se acostumbró a tener su mirada curiosa en todo lo que hace y dice, como si aún no pudiera creer lo que pasó en mitad de una batalla.

No se había sabido nada de Hakuryuu hasta que este se apareció una noche en la habitación de Juju, alegando que ya se había divertido demasiado pero debían continuar, que era riesgoso permanecer más ahí con Kouen rondando, e incluso intentó llevárselo consigo a la fuerza. Juju supo entonces que ese intimidante pelirrojo era Kouen Ren, hermano mayor de Kougyoku. También se enteró de quien era ese extraño sujeto que tanto nervio le hizo pasar por pensar que un rarito quería secuestrarlo, pero afortunadamente esa hora era la de su visita nocturna de Aladdin, aunque el rarito prometió regresar por él. Le comentó a Aladdin de lo sucedido y él lo puso al tanto de lo que ocurría. Ahora el rarito se convirtió en _El Rarito Vengador._

¿De Kouen? Pocas noticias, se enteró que emprendió una embarcación con otros príncipes que aún no conoce hacia otro país del que nunca le ha sonado el nombre.

Cierto día Aladdin llegó a él y a la princesa a mitad de una conversación en la fuente, diciendo que leyó cada libro y pergamino, escrito y monólogo, biografías y ensayos que había dentro de la biblioteca del castillo, incluso entró a la habitación de Kouen -que miedo- a buscar algo que pudiera ayudarle.

Nada, aprendió muchos trucos nuevos pero de poco sirvieron, el hechizo que usó no está ahí, pero tampoco uno que pudiera ayudarle o sea similar a lo que hizo, ningún libro de magia que le ayudase.

Alegó que en Sindria la maga, una de los ocho generales, podría ayudarle a descubrir algo, entonces se decidió hacer una visita. Enviando una carta avisando que la octava princesa imperial, su magi, el magi Aladdin y compañía irían.

No estaban pidiendo permiso, estaba aclarando que iban de camino, y aunque Sinbad se alertó por saber que Judal vendría permitió el paso, después de todo debe haber alguna razón por la que Aladdin viene con ellos.

Y ahora mismo nuestros tres protagonistas están en una embarcación rumbo a un país gobernado por un rey al que posiblemente Juju gustará conocer.

Pero ahora, lo que Juju siente es de todo menos emoción. O algo positivo en realidad.

— Mátame.

— Juju-chan, por favor…

La princesa apuró en abanicar con la mano al pobre Juju, quien estaba tendido sobre el suelo y con la cabeza descansando sobre las faldas magentas de dicha princesa, cuya preocupación era genuina y notoria. Si, el nuevo Judal estaba agobiado, mareado y siente que pronto puede regresar su almuerzo.

No era como el crucero que pensó que sería.

— Kougyoku-san, también yo~ Ooh~

— ¡Aladdin, tus manos!

— Mátenme pronto…

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●

Y así concluye el tercer capítulo de este buen fanfic, que tan ilusionada me tiene~ Antes de otras declaraciones, aquí las respuestas a reviews del capítulo anterior!

 **Amor-Yaoi**

 **MerryAyperos (Anónimo)** Me alegra bastante que te fijes en mi narración, sinceramente me considero una persona que se expresa mejor cuando escribe y que me digas eso de "la manera de narrar es bastante limpia" me hace sentir ordenada (? ¿La escenita de la cocina? Cuando la escribí recuerdo que estaba en una cena en casa de mis tíos, con mis primas a un lado, lo leían mientras lo escribía en el cel y vaya que me avergonzaba pero güeno. Pues, querid , ¡ya salió! Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya está el tercer capítulo~ Y porque eres de las pocas bellas personas que se quedan a leer hasta el final uvu

 **AolSasori** Mija, mi Sasukeh, gracias por el comentario, sabes que siempre es un gusto que lo que escribo te agrade a ti y a todos, aunque esto no lo leerás hasta más tarde te digo que, gracias por apoyarme en este fanfic, por hacer comentarios y bromas –como el cabello tintado del Sinbad del otro mundo– ¿sabes qué? Es her-fa-tri-moso volver a tener un contacto así contigo, aunque ahora la prepa me ande jodiendo uvu Gracias~

 **dark kirito** ¿Sabes qué? Todos los reviews del capítulo dicen que les hizo reir, y eso me alegra mucho XD Ahora cuéntame, ¿este capítulo te hizo reir? (8

 **Fanfiction**

 **SKAM Asakura Lawliet** Te agradezco lo del apodo, yo también creo que _Gatito_ le queda perfecto, y el detalle de que se le esponje el cabello lo decidí porque me gusta eso de los gatos, tengo muchos gatos~ Guárdatelo, hermosa, como dato curioso del fanfic ;)

 **Scardya** ¿Recuerdas que en el grupo de la comunidad había publicado algo que decía "cuando escribo y no puedo evitar dejar de ser yo"? ¡Bueno, pues eso también viene de mi parte, no lo pude evitar y eso si que no lo cambié! (8 Debía ponerlo~ Vamos, fue gracioso lml Gracias por el review, y por el dibujo. ¡Señores, esta personita es un artista en potencia!

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews~!**

Al principio, si iba a agregar a este capítulo el tan esperado encuentro entre este lindo Juju y el Sinbad de magi, al cual apodaré Sinbastardo para próximas notas y capítulos, para diferenciarlo de ese otro Sinbaddy actual ¬w¬ pero… Aladdin y Kougyoku para mi tienen ahora unos sentimientos muy fuertes, y yo creo que era digno dedicarle un capítulo a ellos dos y a Juju, quienes si leyeron bien son los verdaderos protagonistas de este fanfic junto a ambos Judal y a esos dos Sinbadd's. Ambos tienen un papel importante, no son solo personajes dobles o ambientales.

Pero, como en el grupo los comentarios eran tan… de esperar a Sinbad, apartaré un espacio en el próximo capítulo con el Judal en el mundo actual para ese reencuentro. No lo agregué más que nada porque siento que este capítulo está perfecto así y no le falta más, y cuando el instinto de escritora habla no se le puede contradecir.

En el grupo en FB sobre la comunidad, llamado **Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007** en donde se comparten memes, contenido NO escrito sobre algunos capítulos entre otros, ¡no sé yo a qué esperas para unirte! No soy la única que publica~

Ahora, la preguntica de este capítulo~

 **Hasta ahora, ¿te has sentido identificado con alguno de los personajes?** En caso de que la respuesta sea afirmativa, **¿cuál?**


	5. Broken Heart Parte 1

Bueno, bueno. ¡Finalmente, amigos míos, actualización! Creo que tengo cerca de mes y tres días sin actualizar, pero sé que va a valer la pena. Esta lectura está un poco más larga a lo normal, pues llegó a los 10, 200 palabras sin contar notas de autor y respuestas a reviews…

Me siento orgullosa, de nuevo. Los últimos capítulos han sido mi orgullo con este fanfic.

Aviso que los personajes son de Ohtaka, lo que si me pertenece es la historia.

También recuerdo que hay un grupo en FB bajo el nombre de Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007, ¿qué hay aquí? Bueno, una de las ventajas es ver los dibujos hard SinJu que Scar sube(? Pero realmente el motivo del grupo es tener un mayor contacto conmigo y opinar libremente sobre la pareja, fanfics, y compartir experiencias o cosas respecto a Magi.

 _Sin más que aclarar, recordar, invitar o escribir… ¡a leer!_

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

 **Capítulo 4.- Broken Heart. Parte 1**

Los libros lo están decepcionando. Siempre escuchó de Kouen y Kougyoku que debería leer más para distraerse o aprender, que debería tomar un libro alguna vez en su vida y perderse en lo que es una buena lectura aún sino es educativa, pero ahora reafirma que la lectura no es lo suyo. No leyó desde el principio a fin, no es tan idiota para hacer algo que no le gusta, revisó el índice y a los libros que no tenían solo leyó los subtemas, pero poco que le pueda ayudar, y de los libros que había conseguido ya había botado cinco por considerarlos inservibles y no porque el tamaño lo hubieran agobiado.

Por supuesto que no.

En los días que había estado leyendo poco había aprendido, y eso lo fastidia. Ha estado perdiendo el tiempo cuando puede seguir gastando el dinero de las tarjetas del estúpido humano, o agotando la existencia de la comida en la casa o investigando a fondo lo que es esa extraña caja que muestra imágenes y colores, o cualquier cosa que sea más interesante que eso.

Demasiada lectura por el día de hoy, su cabeza duele y quiere descansar, se ha llevado demasiados días perdiendo el tiempo en este asqueroso mundo, con este pesado de Sinbad.

Quien por cierto, ya ha mostrado en más de una ocasión mucha preocupación por los nuevo gustos de su bello Ju, y no se molestaba mucho en ocultárselo cuando apenas lo veía con preguntas de este estilo: "¿Qué tanto buscas?" "¿Por qué el repentino interés? Nunca creíste en la magia." "¿Buscas un hechizo para hacerme más apuesto~? Oh, Ju, eres un travieso."

Si, que estúpido es este humano, pero puede entenderlo, no tiene punto de comparación con aquél otro Sinbad que tanto ¿respeta? ¿Admira? El único parecido apreciable es el físico. Ah, y que son igual de molestos para él, uno por no unírsele y el otro…

— ¿Juju…?

— Es Judal, idiota. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Me siento preocupado, ya no me tocas.

Y el otro por ser tan molesto. Sin más.

Enarcó una ceja y se giró en esa curiosa silla que rota en su lugar, encarando al humano en el umbral de la puerta. Lo miró fijo, e hizo una cara que indica que ese comentario no fue de su agrado absoluto. Lo ignoraría, sino fuera porque ya vio esa estúpida sonrisa en su estúpido rostro de estúpido humano. Rodó los ojos y volvió a girarse para tomar un libro, cerrarlo, y lanzarlo por un lado, escuchó que golpeó la pared pero no le dio mucha importancia.

— En serio, bebé. ¿Qué es lo que buscas en libros como esos?

— Lo que sea que me aleje de ti.

— Ese comentario me ha herido.

— ¿Y qué?

— Que rudo.

— ¿A qué vienes? Te dije que me dejaras solo, que no quería verte mientras estuviera por aquí, copia. —Judal golpeó sus uñas de la mano derecha sobre el escritorio, desde el casi-beso en la cocina no había tenido mucha comunicación con este Sinbad, es decir, ¿cómo podría?

Cuando el tipo está cerca siempre intenta seducirlo, lo sabe. Siempre intenta tocarlo, tomarle de la mano o susurrarle cursilería y media en el oído, o más. Será virgen, pero no idiota, Judal nunca se ha considerado como una persona tonta. Escucha pasos acercándose, no prestó mucha atención hasta que estuvo detrás de él y dejó sus pesadas manos sobre sus estrechos hombros.

Gruñó.

— Se puede decir que casi vives aquí, no es sano estar demasiado tiempo encerrado y leyendo tanto sin prestar atención a otras necesidades. Como comer.

— ¿Quién necesita comer? Solo quiero irme de aquí. Pero no encuentro nada que me ayude.

— Todos necesitamos comer. Cena conmigo esta noche.

— No quiero estar contigo, copia.

Y por supuesto, Sinbad entendió lo que cualquier humano habría entendido, y sintió una punzada de culpa. Ya sabe que no ha tenido mucha oportunidad para estar juntos, ¿pero era tan extremo como para que su Juju lindo quiera irse pronto? Con sus dedos pulgares aplicó un suave masaje a los hombros del pelinegro. Desde que despertó tan extraño las cosas se han puesto duras para este humano, pues el comentario que dijo hace un momento sobre que ya no lo tocaba sí es una de sus actuales preocupaciones, desde que despertó así de _extraño_ debe salir a almorzar solo o con alguna compañía de sus trabajadores, desde que se casaron nunca había salido a almorzar con alguien que no fuera su amado Juju.

— Por favor, ven cenar conmigo… Judal, estar encerrado te hará mal. —Casi rogó, lo que hizo que al menos Judal considerara su propuesta de cenar algo.

Porque para ser sinceros, magi o no necesitará comer en algún momento y no puede hacerse el orgulloso por siempre.

— Bleh, ¿y a ti que te importa? Solo quiero irme de aquí lo más pronto que pueda, Sinbad. Déjame en paz.

— Judal… —Probó con llamarlo por su nombre sin darse cuenta, quizá porque ahora se siente un poco… no sabe exactamente cómo, pero le duele el pecho y siente una opresión en su pecho, pero no es tristeza esto que está sintiendo ahora, solo le duele. — Quiero que me acompañes a cenar esta noche. — ¿Esto es algo así como hablar con el corazón? Porque apenas terminó esa pregunta, la opresión de su pecho poco a poco aflojó hasta que el dolor se fue, como si fuera su corazón el que habló en lugar de él.

Ese tono… Suena a uno que nunca escucharía del Sinbad que no conoce, este bobo parece estar lastimado, lo sabe por esa voz tan rasposa que salió cuando dijo aquello. Lentamente, volteó hacia atrás y lo vio directo a los ojos, ya no molesto o irritado sino curioso, y con las cejas ligeramente curveadas. Después, la sonrisa más jodidamente larga que su rostro había tenido el placer de mostrar hizo su aparición, junto a un par de cejas ahora fruncidas y unos ojos brillantes.

— ¡Jhá! ¡Esto no lo olvidaré nunca!

El sobresalto de Sinbad solo consiguió una burla más del magi, quien ya se estaba levantando de la dura silla y caminaba con gracia hacia la puerta del aburrido despacho. Sinbad, confundido, lo siguió desde atrás.

— ¿Qué es lo que no olvidarás…?

— ¡Esa cara tuya! ¡Jamás la había visto! ¡Oh, y ese tono tan lastimero~!

— ¿Qué tiene mi tono? —Sabía que iba dejado salir demasiadas emociones cuando habló, pero quiere hacerse el desentendido, le da algo de vergüenza. — Venga, cariño, mi tono está muy bien.

— Lo que digas~

Al menos parece estar de buen humor ahora. Siguió a Judal hasta la sala.

— Lo digo en serio. Ekh. ¿No puedes simplemente olvidar eso?

— No. —Se hincó frente a la televisión y buscó ese maldito botón de encendido, esto es lo único que lo entretiene cuando está aburrido en este mundo, eso además de aprovecharse de las salidas del humano para robarle la tarjeta e irse a gastar cómodamente, descubrió que con ese extraño rectángulo de plástico y color puede tener todo lo que quiera. Ha comprado demasiada comida basura. ¿Qué si necesita comer? Sinbad se está preocupando por nada, Judal come bastante bien cuando el otro está ocupado y por eso no lo ve, además, no le gusta estar tan cerca de este Sinbad.

Es un poco pesado cuando intenta alguna maniobra con él.

Sinbad suspiró, de nuevo, y sentó en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Al menos iremos a cenar?

— No quiero salir contigo, creo que te dije que no te quería cerca de mí mientras buscaba cómo salir de esto.

Otra vez con eso.

Sinbad no sabe si estar fastidiado, confundido o cómo sentirse, Juju solo habla sobre querer irse, sobre estar lejos, sobre que EL esté lejos, y sobre un mundo extraño del que nunca había escuchado hablar, ni se diga de personas a las cual ni siquiera conoce. ¿Quién es Aladdin? Solo conoce a uno, y es de una película infantil, pero duda mucho que su amado hable de ese Aladdin.

Agh, lo tiene tan confundido. Y solitario, era como el infierno. Siempre que llegaba del trabajo una deliciosa cena lo esperaba, unos besos, un masaje, palabras y miradas hermosas, caricias…

Y ahora su amado solo se preocupa por estar encerrado y por estar cerca del televisor, y al parecer por gastar su tarjeta porque el día anterior fue a pagar la deuda como cada fin de mes.

En serio pensaría que lo está engañando sino fuera porque Juju no ha movido el celular desde que comenzó a actuar extraño, y porque las compras en su mayoría son de comida. No es tan idiota como para tener la hipótesis sobre un posible embarazo en su amado, pues esa clase de cosas son bastante irreales.

El tierno Sinbaddy comienza a llenarse de dudas, y bien se dice que las dudas son malas, más siendo con su amado esposo, y más porque todo lo que dice recientemente no tiene mucho sentido para él. El sonido del televisor al encenderse lo hizo regresar a la realidad, Judal parece contento y ahora camina hacia él para tomar asiento a su lado, aunque mantiene la distancia.

No perdió la oportunidad para ladear su cuerpo hacia él y mirarlo fijamente al rostro, pero él no lo está mirando. Probó con aclararse la garganta, entonces funcionó; Judal giró la cabeza hacia Sinbad para sostenerle la mirada.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Se sintió tentado a acorralarlo con preguntas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacer la primera solo calló. Se hizo una pausa, antes de que Judal volviera a ver esa curiosa caja con imágenes, Sinbad por fin habló. — ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo? No es necesario salir para cenar, prepararé algo rápido.

— ¿Una película?

— Sí. —Sinbad asintió con la cabeza. — O podemos ver alguna serie, aún tenemos pendiente una.

— ¿Una serie…? —Ugh, no entiende.

¿Si le dice que si se va a callar y lo va a dejar en paz un rato?

— ¡Ah, una serie! ¡Por supuesto! Veamos una seria.

— Serie.

— Una serie. Veamos una serie. Claro.

Eso parece hacer feliz al humano, lo sabe porque sonrió y se levantó con muchos ánimos de un salto para luego irse hasta perderse por el pasillo.

Menos mal, por fin algo de tranquilidad.

Volvió la vista al frente y observó, maravillado, cómo las cosas iban dentro de ese televisor, cómo es posible que pueda escuchar lo que está pasando ahora mismo en algún lugar de este extraño mundo sin que estos se enterasen, como si los espiara con una bola de cristal mágica, o que simplemente sea algún hechizo.

Y eso le divierte.

Alrededor de cinco minutos después, cuando Judal pensó que el humano se había entretenido con algo más y que no iba a volver, este regresó por el mismo pasillo en que se fue hace un rato con una mesa portátil, la cual armó rápidamente frente a Judal y su mirada extrañada. Luego volvió a irse, para regresar al poco tiempo con una jarra de cristal llena por un líquido semi-transparente de color café. Volvió a irse y Judal volvió a ignorar todo lo que no fuera el televisor, pero luego regresó al poco tiempo con dos vasos para luego volver a irse.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Y al rato, volver con dos copas altas de algo que no le parece familiar, y está humeando. Perplejo, ignoró la televisión para seguir con la mirada al humano cuando este volvió a irse con paso bastante alegre, no dejó de ver el pasillo poco iluminado hasta verlo aparecer de nuevo, esta vez con dos pare de palillos y un plato plano con dumplings.

— ¿Qué tanto haces?

— Preparar la cena. —Sinbad acomodó el plato con gyozas sobre la mesa portátil y luego llenó los dos vasos con el té helado de limón que trajo anteriormente, todo ante la atenta mirada de Judal, quien ahora ladeaba su cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos. — ¿Qué serie continuamos?

— No sé qué es una serie.

— Qué gracioso~ Entonces será una película. —Dejó la jarra de nuevo sobre la mesa y cuidadosamente la empujó un poco hacia un lado para ver mejor la televisión. — Estaba esperando por darte tu regalo. Lo compré hace unos días, como no dejabas de hablar solo sobre la película que vimos la semana pasada…

— ¿¡Las increíbles aventuras del capitán durazno!?

— Si, esa tortura. Tiene un poco de fama entre los niños y han sacado una serie de creo12 capítulos de corta duración en anime, la compré para ti.

Judal no entiende mucho de eso, pero si entiende que volverá a ver algo referente a esa película tan divertida y espectacular que tuvo la oportunidad de ver hace poco, y eso es suficiente para que se sienta emocionado.

— Pero la he dejado en el auto dame un momento.

— ¡Ve!

Sinbad se sobresaltó por el grito tan animado de su amado Juju y sonrió, luego de descubrir las copas de ramen completamente y de colocar cada par de palillos dentro de cada una se acercó a la entrada principal y, luego de tomar las llaves de su auto de la mesita auxiliar, abrió la puerta y salió, perdiéndose en la obscura noche del exterior. Regresó solo para encender las luces de afuera y luego volvió a salir, Judal rodó sus ojos por eso y esperó.

Al poco rato, el humano regresó con un paquete un poco plano y rectangular, que luego de cerrar la puerta de nuevo y dejar las llaves del auto en la misma mesita auxiliar, dejó en sus manos.

Miró el paquete, tanto del frente como de atrás, el dibujo de la portada lo maravilló y las ilustraciones de escenas en la parte de atrás lo cautivaron, pero no entiende exactamente la utilidad de esto. Miró a Sinbad con una ceja arqueada, levantó el paquete del dvd.

— ¿Y esto?

— Es tu serie. ¿Te apetece verla ahora?

A Sinbad no le importa, la película no fue de su agrado, para nada, fue la película más aburrida de la que tiene memoria pero luego de estar tan distanciados y que ahora tenga una oportunidad… Lo que menos importa es lo que verá. Además, ese lindo rostro iluminado, curioso y feliz es suficiente. Y qué lindo se vio cuando asintió con la cabeza bastante alegre y le extendió el paquete de nuevo para que hiciera lo que debiera hacer.

El magi observó como el pelimorado ahora, luego de tener su aprobación, tomaba el paquete del DVD y se acercaba a esa caja con imágenes, se hincaba mientras abría la caja y metía un objeto redondo, plano y algo brillante con un dibujo en una cara en una ranura que no sabía que existía. Golpeó su pie ansiosamente contra el suelo y esperó.

Tomó uno de los cojines del sofá y lo abrazó contra su vientre, cuando Sinbad se acercó de nuevo a él con un control en la mano, y se sentó a su lado, lo miró de forma ansiosa.

— ¿En dónde está?

— En la televisión, cariño. Voltea.

No volteó porque esta copia de Sinbad se lo dijera, volteó porque escuchó la voz del durazno parlanchín saludándolo, a él. ¡A ÉL!

— ¡Hola!

Sinbad rió y se dispuso a comenzar a comer su delicioso ramen instantáneo, ofreciéndole la otra copa a Judal, quien distraído la tomó y también comenzó a comer. Sinbad, con ayuda del control de la televisión, buscó el primer capítulo.

Judal casi tiró la mesa a los diez minutos desde que comenzó el capítulo.

Qué intenso.

Alrededor del capítulo 4, la emoción de Judal era bastante más palpable, saltaba en su lugar, se movía, comía con más ganas, o bebía directo de la jarra, pero lo más significativo que sucedió esa noche es que Judal se recargó en él en un momento de risas por un comentario de la señorita durazno hacia el Capitán Durazno, lo increíble es que no se apartó y hasta permitió que Sinbad le pasara lentamente un brazo por toda la tripa en un abrazo.

Solo ahí, Sinbad compartió risas con Judal por la serie, mientras lentamente se inclinaba hacia atrás y se llevaba al magi consigo. Con la mano libre empujó lenta y cuidadosamente la mesa para que no estorbara en la televisión.

Logró su cometido de estar recostado con su lindo Ju encima, aceptando el abrazo y no solo eso, incluso siente que solito se está recargando, aunque le clava los codos cuando ríe y es un tanto doloroso, es lo de menos. No hay nada que no esté dispuesto a soportar por Juju.

Por fin Sinbad tiene algo de lo que esperaba desde que su Ju despertó extraño.

— ¿Debes irte?

Judal habló, apoyado en el margen de la entrada principal con un conjunto de pijama bastante lindo. Solo unos shorts. Ah, sí, demasiado lindo. Eróticamente lindo para Sinbad, y le gustaría quedarse para mirarlo más tiempo, pero el trabajo llama.

— Sí, como todas las mañanas. —Le dijo sonriendo, cerró la puerta del auto luego de dejar su maletín adentro y se acercó a Judal para acariciarle las mejillas con ambas manos y besar su frente, lo escuchó gruñir pero eso solo ocasionó su risa.

— No quiero que te vayas, todas las mañanas te vas. ¿Qué es ese trabajo tuyo?

— Juju, sabes que la empresa la hice yo, no puedo dejarle todo a Ja'far. — Judal enarcó una ceja. ¿También hay otra monja?

— ¿Por qué no?

— No le corresponde. —Dijo simplemente, sus dedos pulgares comenzaron a acariciar las mejillas de su lindo Ju. — Pero si tanto me extrañas, ¿por qué no vas conmigo?

Judal hizo una mueca, por un momento recordó cuando acompañaba a Kouen a juntas entre imperios y se aburría a horrores, pero si se atrevía a irse, hacer alguna mala cara, ver o hacer algún comentario mal, Kouen le castigaba. Supone que con este Sinbad no es igual.

— ¿Tendré comida, una cama y paletita?

Sinbad rodó sus ojos con diversión, pero asintió.

— Si te da sueño, puedes dormir en el sofá de mi despacho. Entremos, empacaré algunas de tus paletas y mientras te vistes.

— ¿Por qué? Me siento cómodo así.

— No puedes ir solo en shorts, por más que me guste que los vistas. Vas a distraerme…

— ¿Ah, sí? —A Judal se le salió una risa, claro que entendió el comentario. No sabe cómo sentirse respecto a eso, pero por alguna razón su bajo vientre se sintió arder por un segundo.

— Si…

— ¿Me cuentas más?

— Entra ya, Kitten. No puedo demorar más o llegaré tarde.

Tras hacer una mueca, Judal aceptó y fue a vestirse por algo más propio para salir, aunque no entiende qué tiene de malo salir con solo un short, sin calzado, pantalón o camisa. Aquí todos son raros, eso lo entendió desde que llegó hace ya dos semanas atrás. Como prometió, Sinbad sacó tres paletitas de una de las tantas bolsas que Judal había comprado y en parte él también le había traído, el repentino gusto por las paletas de Judal lo sorprendía un poco. Hay paletas de toda clase, desde la más clásica hasta piruletas grandes, caramelo duro con colorante, sin colorante, con los sabores más extraños y algunos con diseños bastantes peculiares, por ejemplo un paquete del pasado Halloween con paletas con figura de murciélagos. Ah, su bello Juju y su extraño actuar.

Con un pantalón no tan incómodo de color negro, una camisa blanca de botones –bastante grande para Judal, pues se nota a leguas que esta camisa es de Sinbad– y un calzado decente, Sinbad aceptó que Judal lo acompañara, de hecho hasta la idea lo animara, hace tanto que su Juju no se acerca a su trabajo por cierta persona…

Pero seguro ya lo olvidó. En el camino Judal le echaba de tanto en tanto el ojo a Juju, el magi solo iba distraído mirando el exterior, o buscando algo interesante en el maletero o en los asientos de atrás, pero nunca quieto.

— Sinbad, tengo hambre.

— Pediré algo para ti cuando lleguemos. Pero lo comerás en mi despacho.

— Entonces ve más rápido. —Insistió.

— Horario escolar, no puedo…

¿Horario escolar?

Judal cambió del asiento de copiloto hacia los traseros y revisó las bolsas que los asientos del frente tienen en la parte de atrás. Todo vacío. Ya no tiene mucho por hacer, y Sinbad acaba de detenerse.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? Siempre que salimos lo haces. —Sí, pero nunca lo ha preguntado.

— El semáforo está en rojo.

¿Sema-qué?

Volvió a pasarse hacia el asiento de adelante, con algo de cuidado porque Sinbad avanzó mientras él se trasladaba de nuevo. Una vez sentadito en el mismo lugar, jugó de forma ansiosa con sus dedos. Comienza a sentirse un poco encerrado. Bajó el cristal de la puerta justo como el humano le había enseñado y dejó que el aire del exterior entrara, jugando con su cabello. El aire no es tan fresco como deseaba.

— No me gusta aquí.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Sinbad, aunque no apartó la mirada del camino. Ya ve a lo lejos su edificio.

— No hay un cielo agradable, no huele a fresco, aquí no hay guerras… —Básicamente, todo lo bueno y lo malo que había de donde Judal venía.

— ¿Quieres salir de viaje?

— ¿Hacia dónde?

— Bueno, hacia donde quieras.

Judal lo pensó por un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

— Solo quiero irme de aquí.

— Viajemos. —Insistió Sinbad, ya por fin estaba buscando un lugar para estacionarse, saludó al guardia con una gran sonrisa y luego de estacionar el auto subió el cristal que Judal había bajado y apagó el motor, pero aún no salió. Giró su cuerpo hacia el magi. — Podemos ir a donde quieras. ¿Qué te gustaría visitar?

— Sinbad, no conozco absolutamente nada de tu mundo. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?

— ¿Entender qué? No puedo entender sino me lo explicas.

Judal suspiró. Aún se niega a decirle al humano que al parecer ha cambiado de vida con otro Judal, que él no es el tal "Juju" y admitir que solo está buscando la manera de largarse de este mundo lo más pronto posible. Es más, ¿por qué decirle? Quizá dejaría de conseguirle todo lo que quiera, igual cuando regrese a su mundo no va a tener qué preocuparse, él no quiere a un impostor tomando su lugar.

— No es nada. —Algo fuera de lugar, Judal extendió un brazo y acarició un mechón de cabello de Sinbad que se asomaba por sobre su hombro. Terminó de pasarlo por encima por su caricia hasta las puntas. Sinbad casi se derrite. — Consígueme comida. —Insistió.

Sinbad asintió y finalmente abrió la puerta, sacó su maletín y luego de cerrar la puerta fue a abrirla a Judal, quien rechazó su mano. No es una princesita para algo así. Siguió a Sinbad hasta un ascensor en el propio estacionamiento y esperó a que algo pasara.

La sensación que vivió ahí jamás la olvidaría.

— ¿¡Qué diablo está sucediendo!? ¡Sinbad, el suelo es mueve!

Odia los ascensores tanto como a las verduras. Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse Judal fue el primero en salir. Pero, ¿para qué lo hacía? Una mujer casi se tropieza con él, sino fuera porque tiene buenos reflejos quizá ya estaría en el suelo y la mujer también.

— ¡Ah, Juju-chan, por poco…! —Esa voz, se le hace conocida de algún lugar.

— Fhé… —Judal la miró fijamente, ese cabello azul, ese estilo de peinado, esos ojos y esa arrogancia en su mirada. La conoce, esta mujer es la bruja de Sindria.

Yamuraiha sonrió y lo abrazó, fuerte. Judal se quejó mientras Sinbad salía del ascensor y le sonría a la dama.

— Buenos días, Yam.

— Buenos días, Sinbad. Buenos días, hermoso Juju~

— Suéltame.

Así lo hizo, aunque a la mujer esta se le ve un poco alegre. A Judal le llegó un rápido pensamiento.

Es verdad, debió pensarlo…

— ¿Haces magia?

— ¿Magia? —Yamuraiha ladeó su cabeza y enarcó una ceja con interés. Qué pregunta tan extraña… — Huh…

— Quizá la haga.

— Hechizó a Sharrkan la semana pasada, eh~

Ah, genial. Otros dos. Ahora era la pequeña rubia y ese pelirrojo fanalis que acompañaban al Sinbad que él conoce. No sabía que personas que conocía estaban por aquí…

¿También está por aquí la vieja bruja?

— Buenos días, Sinbad. Judal.

— Buenos días~

— Buenos días, Masrur.

Muchos saludos. Y personas con las que no se llevan, de hecho estas personas lo odian en su mundo, aquí parecen llevarse muy bien con el tal Juju. Se escondió detrás de Sinbaddy, quien vio ese gesto adorable y sonrió con ternura. Su sonrisa de bobo enamorado no pasó por alto para los presentes, ni para el peliblanco que se acercaba.

— ¿Entonces, sigues haciendo magia?

— Lo lamento mucho, Juju, pero yo no soy una bruja… —Los ojos azules de Yamuraiha miraron los de Judal, rojos, quien se asomaba bajo el brazo de Sinbad.

— Pero la mocosa ha dicho que hechizaste a Sharrkan —Gruñó.

Lo único que Yamuraiha pudo hacer es sonrojarse y sonreír de forma tan estúpida como este Sinbad.

Bueno, entonces esta mujer no le sirve. Qué lástima.

Y entonces llegó la persona a la que Judal más estimaba, respetaba y admiraba en la vida.

Pero en otra vida, una bastante lejana, quizá en un mundo paralelo.

Ja'far.

Igualmente, el grupo que recién se había juntado lo saludó y el peliblanco correspondía cada saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y una actitud tranquila y relajada. Judal se preguntó si a él también le agradaba el tal Juju.

— Ah, qué desagradable sorpresa. Tú aquí.

Bien, parece que no es así.

— Puedo decir lo mismo. Creí que me había librado de ti cuando llegue aquí. Qué lástima que no sea así. —Judal sonrió.

Ja'far enarcó una ceja y luego miró a Sinbad, su rostro repentinamente se mostró jovial y encantador. — Tu lindo esposo está más raro a lo normal.

La sonrisa de Judal se torció, sus cejas se fruncieron.

 _¿Raro...?_

— He pensado que por fin conseguí embarazarle, actúa un poco extraño. —Aceptó Sinbaddy, cuando escuchó el gruñido de Judal su sonrisa se amplió con evidente diversión. — Pero me gusta aún más.

— ¿¡Escuchaste eso, monja!? ¡Le gusto más!

— ¿¡Acabas de llamarme monja!?

— Ah, y encima sorda. Sinbad, nos vamos. He dicho que tengo hambre.

— Si, Juju, querido~ Por favor, la jornada ya ha comenzado. Agradecería que comenzaran con sus labores, entre más pronto terminen se podrán ir a casa temprano. Posiblemente.

Eso pareció ser del agrado de Pisti y de Yamuraiha, quien luego de despedirse regresaron a su puesto de trabajo como asistente y recepcionista, lo mismo con Masrur, pero Ja'far se quedó en su mismo lugar observando como Judal se iba con Sinbad, más concretamente el brazo que Judal tenía pasando por detrás de Sinbad hasta aferrarse a la tela de su camisa a un lado.

Cuando Judal volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que los miraba, sonrió con burla y bajó lentamente su mano, luego la apartó un poco.

Sinbad giró la cabeza para preguntarle, preocupado, si algo malo sucedía.

Entonces Judal impactó suavemente su mano contra el trasero de Sinbad, ganado su risa y su sonrojo.

Ja'far hizo una mueca y los siguió desde atrás, después de todo es el asistente de Sinbad.

Las primeras horas transcurrieron con normalidad, luego de que Judal obtuviera su comida se fue con Sinbad hacia su despacho y comió a su lado mientras el hombre tecleaba en una pantalla plana y extraña, con colores que le hacen recordar a la caja que muestra imágenes que tiene el humano en su casa. Luego de comer Judal durmió sobre ese sofá negro que estaba ahí, despertó alrededor de media hora y volvió a pedir comida. Sinbad le indicó que podría usar a Ja'far para que trajera algo más para él pero Judal negó rotundamente la idea.

Jamás.

Prefiere hacerlo él mismo.

Luego de recibir instrucciones de donde estaba la cafetería, Judal salió del despacho de Sinbaddy y empezó a caminar. Alguien lo sigue, escucha los pasos, pero lo ignoró y continuó su camino.

Bajó unas escaleras, justo como lo hizo cuando fue con Sinbad a buscar comida hace un rato, cuando llegaron. Siguió caminando en línea recta.

— ¿No sabes que te están siguiendo? Cualquiera podría robarte o hacerte daño si vas tan distraído.

Ah, la estúpida monja. A mitad de las escaleras Judal se detuvo y giró su cuerpo hacia Ja'far, quien también dejó de caminar y enfrentó a Judal.

Qué error. Quizá pueda intimidar a Juju, pero Judal no se deja intimidar fácilmente y mucho menos de Ja'far, y aún menos sabiendo que este no tiene nada de "especial". Es un simple humano.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Vengo a aclarártelo de nuevo. Me gusta Sinbad.

Ah, a este también. Tiene un parecido con el que conoce.

— ¿Y?

Esa respuesta sacó un poco de onda a Ja'far. Era la primera vez que le contestaba así, normalmente mordía su labio y miraba a otro lado. Bien, como sea.

— Debería preocuparte, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por conseguir que acepte mis sentimientos.

— Felicidades. Adiós.

Indignado, Ja'far se apresuró a tomar el brazo de Judal cuando este se estaba dando la vuelta para irse. Al tacto Judal se sobresaltó y se enfadó, mucho.

— ¡Nunca, jamás me toques!

Las rukhs se alteraron y comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de Judal, amontonándose cerca de su brazo en tiempo récord, finalmente de la mano izquierda de Judal se dejó ver una pequeña esfera amarilla semitransparente, de donde pronto emergió un terrible remolino de aire y lanzó a Ja'far hasta la pared, hizo una mueca cuando su cuerpo crujió y cayó sentado, ya no hubo respuesta.

Ah.

Se acercó y lo pateó, sin respuesta. Rodó sus ojos y se lo echó encima del hombro. Humanos. Débiles humanos.

¿Y ahora donde lo deja?

A la mierda. Se lo llevó consigo hasta la cafetería, en donde pidió lo suyo. Aunque lo miraban demasiado extraño por tener al asistente de Sinbad, el jefe, encima del hombro, algunos no dudaron en saludarlo bajo el nombre de "Juju" y tampoco a darle comida. Ah, mejor así. Regresó por donde vino y tiró al asistente en el escritorio, se escuchó una queja. No está muerto, aunque no es algo que le importe realmente.

Entró de nuevo al despacho y se dispuso a comer a un lado de Sinbad de nuevo.

Ja'far despertó alrededor de una hora después, cuando Sinbad insistió un poco por la bocina. Completamente adolorido y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero al menos estaba vivo. Habría sido un gran drama que estuviera muerto, ¿no?

Ese mismo día luego del trabajo, Ja'far había ido a un hospital para hacer un diagnóstico, el dolor que sentía en su espalda y cabeza era demasiado para ignorarlo por siempre. Ni siquiera sabe cómo ocurrió. No le comentó nada a Sinbad. Dentro de él algo le decía que acercarse a Juju era bastante peligroso.

Judal y Sinbad se demoraron un poco más en irse, para la frustración del magi. Sinbad tuvo que encargarse de que no quedara nadie en el trabajo que no debería estar, que todo estuviera en orden y que los guardias estén listos y demás. Lo que Sinbad hace es aburrido para Judal, quien en todo momento estuvo detrás de él solo mirando. Aburrido, lo que este hombre hace es tan aburrido como lo que el propio Sinbad hacía, con la diferencia de que este parecía hacerlo con gusto y el otro pasaba de toda atadura y/o labor. Quiera o no, Judal ya había empezado a compararlos entre sí. Las diferencias comenzaban a dejarse ver.

Tampoco dejará de llamarlo copia solo por eso.

Regresaron a la casa del humano para eso de las 10, la casa estaba silenciosa. Mientras Sinbad hacia la cena Judal abrió su maletín y comenzó a leer cada documento.

— Aburrido. Aburrido. Inútil. Poco interesante. Aburrido… ¡Oh! Aburrido. ¡Sinbad!

Por el grito, Sinbad se acercó rápidamente a la sala, alarmado. Judal se echó a reír en cuanto le vio con un bobo delantal morado.

— ¿Qué sucede? Tu grito me asustó. —Hubo una ligera pausa, que hizo a Sinbaddy sonrojar y sobresaltarse un poco. Ya sabe lo que pasa. — ¡Juju! ¿Otra vez con el delantal?

— ¡En serio te ves terriiiiiiiible! —El magi dejó de reírse, pero no de sonreír. Levantó la grapadora con una mano. — ¿Qué es esto, apestoso?

— Qué lindo apodo.

Luego de una deliciosa cena, Judal dijo por fin algo que Sinbaddy ansiaba escuchar desde hace ya dos semanas.

— Un baño y nos vamos a dormir. Mañana a primera hora debo seguir leyendo. Quiero un buen desayuno también.

El baño olía a jazmín y a otro aroma bastante fresco y algo fuerte. Menta. Dentro de la habitación había vapor, la única ventana estaba empañada, con ligeras gotas en el cristal que lentamente caían hasta el bordecillo de plástico de la propia ventana. Era un ambiente cómodo con el sonido del agua al moverse por dos cuerpos. Dos cuerpos sobre una bañera de porcelana.

Judal limpió sus manos del shampoo de jazmines y entonces acomodó el casi setenta que su cabello tenía de longitud por detrás de su hombro.

— Ven aquí, yo te enjabonaré, tesoro.

— ¿Lo harás? —Justo como los sirvientes con los que el magi estaba acostumbrado. Sonrió, por fin algo similar a su hogar.

El magi se giró y se acercó a Sinbad, cuando señaló sus piernas dudó, pero accedió a sentarse sobre ellas. Vio como Sinbad tomaba una barra de jabón y luego de mojarla la frotaba contra sus manos para enjabonarlas. Entonces metió las manos entre sus piernas y el magi soltó un chillido de sorpresa.

Pero solo quería enjabonarlo. Al magi le costó volver a relajarse, pero se dejó hacer. Solo porque está interpretando esto como cuando los sirvientes lo bañan y él no debe hacer nada.

— Oi, Sinbad…

— ¿Sí?

Sinbad tenía las manos encima de los suaves muslos de Judal, mientras los acariciaba y de paso los enjabonaba. El magi encima de él por otro lado tomaba agua con sus manos y la echaba sobre el desnudo pecho de Sinbad, quien parecía cómodo con su trato. Mh.

— ¿Esa tal "grapadora" es un arma o algo así? He visto cosas similares de dónde vengo.

— ¿Un arma? En algunas series anime quizá. Aquí no lo creo.

— ¿Anime?

— Hace algún tiempo vi uno en donde agregaban algo de gas para que la grapa saliera disparada con más fuerza. Pero creo que es solo ficción. —Continuó enjabonando al contrario ahora por las pantorrillas. Que cómodo.

Claro que aprovechaba para tocar, no estaba de más.

— ¿"Grapa"? —Ah, de las cosas que este Sinbad dice él entiende menos de la mitad. Frunció las cejas y bufó. — Te explicas fatal.

¿Anime? ¿Grapa? ¿Gas? ¿Ficción?

Suspiró, mejor no sigue preguntando. Lo descubrirá en algún momento, o eso supone.

— Quizá sea verdad si se usa algo más, no gas. Ugh.

— Te preguntas cosas demasiado estúpidas. —Que no entiende.

— Supongo que sí.

El magi dejó de mojar el pecho del otro y simplemente se estiró con pereza, decidió bajar de las piernas del otro y sentarse sobre la porcelana de la extraña tina. Como aprendió, abrió la llave del agua caliente para que la tina se terminara de llenar, ya se siente demasiado limpio, se tomó su tiempo con su cabello y aún más para enjuagarlo de forma correcta, mientras Sinbad se deleitaba con la tranquila vista de Judal trabajando en su cabello.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —Le da la espalda mientras desenreda con sus dedos las hebras azabaches, pero siente que lo está mirando, y se comienza a sentir nervioso.

— Siempre haces eso, y nunca me cansaré de verte haciéndolo. —Sabe lo preciado que es ese largo cabello para su Juju. — Te ves hermoso.

— Cállate. —Se rió, no quiso hacerlo pero se rió. Y luego gruñó, enojado por reírse.

Sinbad se apresuró a terminar de enjuagar él su cabello

Cuando el baño terminó, tanto Judal como Sinbad se tomaron su tiempo en secar su cabello, y a la media noche ya estaban ambos en la cama, aunque Judal mantenía una cierta distancia de seguridad. Sinbad solo se había puesto un pantalón de pijama y apenas una coleta bastante floja para atar su cabello, mientras que Judal una pijama de dos piezas bastante floja, como le gusta la ropa. Y aquí están, uno frente al otro, ambos mirándose.

Ninguno podía dormir, de hecho, para ambos parece ser más divertido solo observarse mutuamente y perderse en sus pensamientos. Judal fue el primero en romper tan cómodo silencio.

— ¿Qué?

Sinbad se rió.

Judal rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca.

Sinbad sonrió. Y Judal desvió la mirada.

— Eres raro.

— Estás hermoso. Aquí, en la misma cama que yo por fin, luego de un baño…

— Ve al punto.

— Quiero comerte.

Judal regresó la mirada al pelimorado y sonrió, enarcando una ceja. ¿Comerlo? Eso no suena muy bien para el magi, quien no comentó nada y solo cerró los ojos.

Que lastima que Sinbad no quiera dejar las cosas así. Se acercó un poco de forma sigilosa, aunque sigiloso no es una de sus virtudes. Judal abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo miró fijamente mientras este se acercaba a él. ¿Qué diablo intenta ahora?

 _¿Va a intentar comerme?_

Su pensamiento consiguió otra sonrisa. Dicha sonrisa animó a Sinbad a sonreír también y a posar una de sus manos sobre la cintura del magi, quien se tensó y dejó de sonreír de golpe.

— Oi.

— Tu cabello.

— ¿Mi cabello qué? —Gruñó.

— Ha vuelto a erizarse.

Por favor, no.

No de nuevo.

Rápidamente, el magi alzó ambas manos y presionó su cabello contra su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¡No es verdad, es no es posible!

Qué ternura. Sinbad cerró los ojos y amplió su sonrisa, encantado. ¿Encantado? ¡Fascinado! Qué hermoso es su Judal. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo miró, ahora determinado. Se acercó otro poco, Judal se alejó. Se acercó más. Judal gruñó y lo miró fijamente, pero ya no retrocedió.

Probando suerte, Sinbad alza su mano libre y con ella acaricia el suave pómulo del magi, quien ante el tacto se pone nervioso y lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Que suave es tu piel.

— ¿Vas a halagarme toda la noche?

— Podría. —Y no miente, podría desvelarse simplemente remarcando cada punto fuerte de Judal para él, comenzando por aquellos hermosos ojos. Finalmente, Sinbad dejó de dar tanta vueltas y se estiró un poco hasta acerca su rostro hacia el de Judal.

Lo sintió tensarse y dejó de avanzar. Sabe que va a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, así que con la misma mano con la que le acariciaba, le sostuvo la barbilla y le hizo levantar el rostro. Judal entró en nervios y abrió su boca, dispuesto a insultarlo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su linda boca cuando sintió el aliento del otro sobre sus labios.

Se sonrojó y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, esperando lo inevitable, pero no sintió nada más que unos labios sobre su nariz. Luego un beso en su mejilla, otro en su sien, otro en su frente, otro en el puente de su nariz…Abrió un ojo y observo al pelimorado. Aún le sostiene de la barbilla, pero no está haciendo lo que Judal creía que iba a hacer.

Cuando Sinbad volvió a besar la punta de su nariz, Judal sin darse cuenta alzó el rostro.

Sinbad sonrió, tiene lo que buscaba.

Judal arrugo la nariz t bajó un poco el rostro, ya se dio cuenta del juego del otro, y apenado, volvió a cerrar su ojo e intentó girar la cabeza. La mano en su barbilla se lo impidió, le hizo volver a levanta el rostro.

Finalmente, el dulce contacto labial se dio. Primero un roce, Sinbad había bajado la cabeza y hacia presionado sus labios sobre los entreabiertos de Judal, quien dio un respingo por el contacto mas no se alejó.

Judal apretó sus párpados y cerró sus labios. Siente su corazón latirle incluso hasta en la lengua, y también como sus mejillas iban tomando más calor conforme los segundos pasaban. Intentó alejarse empujando al otro por el otro.

Sinbad aprovechó eso para sostenerle ambas manos con las propias y lentamente encimársele. Dejó las manos del magi a los lados de la cabeza del mismo y rompió el contacto labial, sonriente.

Esa sonrisa enfermó a Judal, quien lo miró con ligera rabia desde abajo.

— No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido.

— Ya era hora de que sucediera.

— Violador.

— ¿Otro nuevo apodo, Kitten?

Judal ladeó su cabeza cuando Sinbad se inclinó hacia él de nuevo, pero ni así se escapó de un segundo beso. Ahora no era solo un roce, finalmente Sinbad estaba moviendo sus labios y el magi estaba que explotaba en emociones nuevas, y algunas no tan nuevas.

Es la primera vez que siente un par de labios sobre los suyos. El sonrojo se extendió hasta las orejas, el magi apretó las manos del otro entre sus dedos y apretó sus labios con fuerza, inexperto y avergonzado.

— No…

Sinbad aprovechó ese movimiento de labios al hablar para capturar el inferior entre sus dientes y tirar suavemente de él, Judal se sintió morir y abrió ambos ojos apena un poco. Sinbad no necesitaba mucha luz para maravillarse con aquellas joyas que el otro tenía por ojos.

Sonrió. Judal no vio su sonrisa pero si la sintió. Se enojó un poco más y comenzó a retorcerse para buscar soltarse, pero entonces algo que nunca antes había sucedido aconteció.

Una rukh le tocó la mejilla.

Pero no era cualquier rukh, esta era una rosada, el magi se quedó completamente quieto cuando sintió el toque y la observo volar para reunirse con otras. Otras del mismo color entre su rukh negro y el blanco de Sinbad. Asombrado, entreabrió sus labios un poco más sin darse cuenta, cosa que el pelimorado aprovechó para degustarlos con comodidad, y aquí es cuando Sinbad cae en cuenta de algo.

¿Será que Juju ha comenzado a utilizar algún hidratante labial? Esta suavidad no le parece familiar…

Un par de manos, tímidas, pasaron por debajo de sus brazos. Los ojos dorados de Sinbad parecen miel, ahora quien está embelesando al otro no es Judal. Mientras las rukhs danzaban por encima de ellos, Judal abrazó a Sinbad y olvidó resistencia alguna. Su corazón ya estaba palpitando tan fuertemente que la idea de que este Sinbad lo pudiera escuchar ponía nervioso al magi. La rukh lo había dejado completamente sorprendido. En su vida había tenido la oportunidad de ver una rukh de ese color, pero que una lo tocara…

El fuerte apretón que le daba a las manos de este Sinbad cesó, volviéndose un apretón suave y amistoso mientras Judal lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos dorados parecían mirarlo solo a él, y esa sonrisa tan cálida hecha solo para protegerlo a él. ¿De qué? Nunca ha pensado que él necesitara protección de alguien, pero ahora mismo no le molesta para nada sentirse así. Como si por fin tuviera una chance de descansar y solo dejarse proteger, de dejar de estar a la defensiva y descansar, nada parecido a la holgazanería. Solo descansar y olvidase de todo. Todo…

Detrás de Sinbad, las rukhs seguían danzando por encima de sus cabezas. Negro, blanco, y algunas rosadas revoloteaban en una hermosa danza que solo el magi tenía el placer de presenciar, algunas rukhs negras seguían negándose a acercarse a las blancas del otro. Pero había otras que aceptaban danzar con las blancas y rosadas.

Desde cierto punto de vista, se puede entender esto como la indecisión del magi.

— Estás enamorado…

Sinbad alzó ambas cejas y amplió su sonrisa. Bajó su cabeza, algunas hebras de cabello morado alcanzaron a tocar el rostro de Judal, qué bello contraste.

— Perdidamente enamorado.

— ¿De mí?

— Solo de ti.

 _De mí. ¡De mí!_

No debería ser un tonto y creerse eso, es obvio que está enamorado de aquél otro Judal que debería estar en este mundo, pero esa rukh lo tocó a él. El sentimiento fue por él, no por alguien más.

 _Me tocó a mí…_

Indecisión, ahora es eso lo que siente. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y dejó que sus párpados medio cayeran. Observó fijamente la pared y no dijo más.

— ¿Judal?

Sinbad besó su mejilla, luego su cuello y finalmente su frente.

Si su hermoso esposo no quiere continuar, no va a insistir mucho.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando, apenas acomodándose a su lado para dormir, el otro se giró para quedar de frente de nuevo y le tomó de la mano para dejarla sobre su propia mejilla, justo como en un inicio.

— Sólo de mí.

 _No debería hacer esto._

¿Y si usa la curiosidad como una excusa?

— Solo de ti. —Repitió Sinbad. Acarició la mejilla del otro una vez más y le sonrió. — No me atrevería a fijarme en alguien más.

 _Me gusta._

Las rukhs rosadas aumentaron en cantidad, más se acercaron, atraídas por el dulce sentimiento que un humano profesaba ahora, las recién llegadas se unieron a las blancas, rosadas y negras en su danza.

Pero algo sorprendió a Sinbad.

Judal sonrió, pero no la sonrisa que el pelimorado esperaba recibir, sino una sonrisa alargada y algo maquiavélica. Sonrió tan largo que sus mejillas necesitaban estirarse un poco para darle espacio a la sonrisa. Comenzó a reír, para la confusión del otro.

Lo que sucede, es que Judal comenzó a sentirse nervioso y emocionado a la vez. La risa es una prueba de ello.

Rió, más fuerte aún y se alejó rodando hasta el otro extremo, agarrando una almohada con fuerza, casi parecía querer destrozarla.

— ¡Odio este sentimiento! ¡Bwahaha! ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡Se siente taaan raro! —Rió contra la almohada, sus hombros estaban incluso temblando. — No me gusta…

— ¿Judal?

 _Joder, realmente me gusta._

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Judal soltó la almohada de golpe y volvió a rodar hasta estar frente a frente con Sinbad, de nuevo le está sosteniendo la mirada.

La mezcla de sentimientos en esos ojos lo dejó más confundido.

¿Tiene miedo? ¿De qué?

Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo acercó para abrazarlo contra sí. Si tiene miedo, él lo va a cuidar.

Al poco rato, luego de un agradable silencio, Judal se alejó un poco para mirarlo. Sinbad también lo hizo, con esperanza.

Él busca la mirada más pura que conoce, la única que puede desarmar a este hombre y la única además de la de su madre que Sinbaddy ha llegado a amar.

Pero no la encuentra.

Cuando ve ese rostro, siente que algo falta. Busca esos ojos y no los encuentra, estos los encuentra más cerrados, serios, sin tanta emoción como aquellos que recuerda. Y con emociones que no las considera propias de su esposo.

Él busca esa sonrisa que tanto le gusta, la única sonrisa que le hace ponerse nervioso, reír, sonrojarse y sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago y todo al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa hermosa.

La sonrisa que ahora se encuentra le produce un sentimiento tan… distinto al acostumbrado. Sí, su corazón está saltando de gozo ahora mismo, pero algo no se está sintiendo igual.

Quizá Sinbaddy no sea el hombre más rápido si de notar diferencias se trata, pero un hombre enamorado lo siente.

Esa misma mirada y esa misma sonrisa no están. Y el momento de hace un rato…

Este no es su Juju. Juju jamás había regido así.

Juju no suele decir malas palabras nunca, Juju suele mostrarse feliz cuando le dice esa clase de cosas melosas y no nervioso.

No se había dado cuenta de todos aquellos detalles hasta que pudo por fin regresar a dormir a su cama junto a él y pasado por lo que acababa de pasar, pues por alguna razón su Juju había amenazado con quemar toda la casa si dormían en la misma cama. Por fin comenzaba a darse cuenta de ese detalle y de muchos otros. Judal aún lo está mirando, parece un poco feliz pero esa felicidad no está expresada de la forma en que él conoce, es distinta. Como si no estuviera ni remotamente acostumbrado a ella. Es una enorme sonrisa, pero esos ojos no expresan exactamente felicidad, sino confusión. Y miedo.

¿Teme de sus emociones?

Con su dedo pulgar le acarició la suave mejilla. Judal se fijó en que el rostro del otro comenzó a cambiar a uno confundido y dejó de sonreír, ahora frunciendo las cejas de nuevo. Qué cambio.

¿Y ahora qué sucede? ¿Puede alguien cambiar incluso gestos o emociones así de rápido?

— ¿Qué pasa, apestoso?

La pregunta salió sin que se diera cuenta.

— ¿Tú eres mi Judal?

 _Él realmente me gust-…_

No esperaba esa pregunta. Dejó de fruncir las cejas solo para enarcar una con interés. Es una pregunta interesante y hasta cierto punto, fuera de lugar. ¿Será que no es el único que ha comenzado a notar diferencias?

— Sinbad…

— Judal, estás tan distinto.

—… —Apretó sus labios y lo miró de forma fija. — Há, hasta que dices mi nombre sin que te lo tenga qué corregir. —Intentó cambiar de tema.

Sinbad sonrió de nuevo, pero no era una sonrisa que expresara algo realmente. Por fin lo entiende, aquello que sus labios tocaron no son los mismos labios de siempre, estos son un poco más anchos y se atreve a pensar que más suaves. Es como si le hubieran traído al mismísimo gemelo de su amado Juju, pero sabe que Juju no tiene hermanos. Y si tuviera alguno no sería de su edad.

— Fue por mi culpa.

— ¿Y ahora de qué hablas?

— Que cambiaras tanto. Cielos, debía saberlo. No me he portado mal como novio y tampoco como esposo, pero si haces esto es que algo he hecho mal y me molesta no saber qué. ¿Buscas burlarte de mí?

Sinbaddy soltó la cintura de Judal y se giró lo que quedaba para quedar bocarriba, miró fijamente el techo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó por una sonrisa más preocupada. Sus cejas se encorvaron y sus ojos se cristalizaron por unos segundos.

— Judal, si he hecho algo mal es momento de que me digas el qué.

— ¿Hacer algo mal? —Esto comienza a salírsele de las manos. No entiende mucho de lo que dice, pero al parecer no ha hecho nada más que confundir al humano. Agh, qué complicado. ¿No podían seguir besándose y ya? Le gustó. ¡Demonios, le gustó mucho! Se comenzó a mordisquear el labio y se giró para darle la espalda. Ya no quiere saber nada. — No sé si has hecho algo malo. —Bueno, al menos está siendo sincero. Tomó una almohada y ocultó su rostro en ella. — Tampoco me interesa si lo hiciste o no. Ni siquiera lo similar que eres con el estúpido rey.

— ¿Pero, qué rey? —No le gustó que su tono fuera tan desesperado, pero las cosas tan confusas que su amado decía no ayudaban mucho con su humor. Giro la cabeza para verlo, pero le está dando la espalda. — ¿Qué rey? —Insistió ante la falta de respuesta, Sinbaddy se ladeó hasta quedar apoyado en su codo derecho. Tocó el hombro de Judal con su mano libre. — ¿Judal?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Respuestas.

— No quiero.

— Judal…

— ¡Que no quiero!

Las rukhs comenzaron a alterarse dentro de la habitación, el sonido de su revolotear no hace nada más que irritar más a Judal, quien de forma bastante bruta salió de la cama, abrió de golpe la puerta y simplemente salió de ahí, sin encender si quiera la luz. Alarmado, Sinbaddy no tardó ni diez segundos en ir detrás de él, pero algo sorprendentemente frio y resbaladizo lo hizo tener qué apoyarse en el barandal de la escalera para no caerse. ¿Dónde quedó la suave y cálida alfombrilla que cubre la habitación, el pasillo y las escaleras? ¡Está frio!

— ¿Qué demo…?

A tientas, buscó el interruptor de la luz del pasillo, pero mientras daba algunos pasos comenzaba a temblar. Escuchó el sonido de algo romperse y una maldición que lo hizo ignorar el temblor de su cuerpo y apresurarse, aunque estuvo a punto de caer más de una vez por las malditas escaleras.

— ¡Judal!

Lo encontró. Lo encendió y al instante miró el suelo para saber por qué demonios estaba tan frio, prácticamente le estaba quemando las plantas de los pies.

Se alarmó, sobre la elegante alfombrilla color vino había una gruesa capa de quizá 4 cm de hielo puro y duro, lo peor de todo es que no era hielo liso, tuvo suerte de no herirse aún. Su corazón, inquieto, lo hizo pensar rápidamente en Judal y seguir su camino hasta la sala, en donde escuchó el ruido momentos antes. Cuando llegó tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para esquivar unas estalagmitas de hielo del suelo, pero el ardor en sus pies comienza a ser demasiado fuerte para resistirlo.

Pero ni cuenta se ha dado aún, está demasiado preocupado y asustado. Está DEMASIADO asustado como para recaer en el dolor de sus pies. Además, Judal está sentado en el ahora duro y congelado sofá, abrazándose a sí mismo y ocultando su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

— ¡Judal! —Gritó de nuevo y esta vez se apresuró más, pero una de sus piernas no reaccionó como esperaba y terminó cayendo. Ni siquiera poner sus manos por el frente ayudó a que el golpe fuera mejor, solo consiguió quemarse también las manos. El hielo estaba demasiado frío, y que Sinbad estuviera recién bañado no ayudaba para nada. El golpe fue duro, demasiado. No pudo levantarse al primer intento sino hasta el segundo.

Judal apenas y había levantado la cabeza cuando lo escuchó caerse, pero ni siquiera se burló como normalmente haría; en cambio, cuando le vio levantarse de nuevo volvió a esconderse.

— Sinbad…

— Judal, algo extraño está sucediendo. La casa-

— Hay que ser idiota para no notarlo. —Su voz flaqueó en las últimas dos palabras. — Yo lo hice. Destruí tu casa. No voy a decir que lo siento…

A duras penas Sinbad consiguió mantener su equilibrio, con piernas temblorosas comenzó a acortar la distancia que quedaba para llegar al sofá en donde su querido estaba. Cuando le tocó el hombro, este inmediatamente se hizo a un lado y luego se movió hasta la otra orilla.

Aún más preocupado, Sinbaddy habló:

— ¿Cómo habrías podido hacer esto? ¡Demonios, tenemos una nueva y hermosa alfombra de hielo, Judal! Esta cosa debe tener al menos cuatro centímetros de grosor. Ya no siento los pies.

Judal volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas solo?

— Has estado evadiendo mis preguntas. ¿Por qué no las respondes? Judal, está bien. Ya no creo que esto sea un tonto juego de rol sexual, ahora estoy asustado.

Asustado.

Exactamente como Judal se sintió la primera vez que llegó a este mundo ajeno al suyo, y también una sensación similar a la que ahora está sintiendo. Tiene miedo, el grandioso, poderoso y feroz magi de Kou tiene miedo de las emociones nuevas. El rukh volvió a alterarse mientras Judal apretaba la quijada. El hielo, para el asombro del pelimorado, comenzó a expandirse hasta cubrir un poco de la parte inferior de las paredes, no solo en la sala y en el pasillo sino en toda la casa y en las puertas de cristal que daban al patio. El frio aumentó. Si sigue así, Sinbaddy hará algo más que solo enfermarse.

— ¿Y qué? No me interesa cómo te sientas. ¡Me interesa irme de aquí!

— Judal…

— ¡Basta! ¡Vete lejos!

El hielo comenzó a tomar más terreno, ahora alcanzó los primeros libros de un librero allá en el despacho, y cubrió algunos libros que Judal había tirado apenas esa mañana. No sería fácil salir de esta.

— Judal, hablemos. ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

Judal cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué desde hace dos semanas has estado hablando de una tal Sindria, un Kou, por qué el interés por libros de magia? ¿¡De donde ha salido todo este hie-!? —Perdió la voz, algo frio atrapó uno de sus pies. El dolor se hizo peor, el humano miró rápidamente hacia dicho pie. ¿Cómo demonios es que la "alfombra" de hielo sigue creciendo? Atrapó tres dedos de su pie, por lo poco que alcanza a ver gracias a la luz del pasillo. — ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Intentó sacarlo, primer intento nada. Miró a Judal de nuevo, su preocupación es mucho más que solo notable. Al segundo intento liberó los dedos de su pie, pero le dolió, le dolió como el demonio. Sinbad no la va a contar como esto siga así, comienza a hacer demasiado frio en la habitación.

— Quiero irme a casa…

— ¡Oh, Judal! —Sinbad se estiró hasta rodear con sus brazos al magi y, a pesar de que este e intentó soltar, alcanzó a tirarlo encima de su regazo y a abrazarlo con fuerza. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello del magi y lo mordió con algo de fuerza en el cuello. El grito que Judal soltó fue alto y tembloroso, el magi empezó a temblar y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por los ojos del magi, entrecerrados. Las lágrimas apenas bajaban por sus mejillas antes de congelase.

— Suel… Suéltame…

Los dedos de Judal se aferraron con fuerza a los hombros desnudos de Sinbaddy, quien siseó. Le está encajando las uñas mientras se retuerce buscando escapa. El hielo avanzó otro poco, tuvo que subir ambas piernas para evitar que se repitiera el que alguno de sus pies quedara atrapado.

Ahora la capa es bastante gruesa, al menos 10 cm. El sofá comienza a ser el único lugar seguro al que Sinbad puede ir ahora.

— Me estás lastimando…

Pero no siente sangre, entonces a pesar de ese tono tan lastimero y débil, no dejó de morderlo. Vio correcto hacerlo para conseguir su cometido.

Bien, quizá no fue la idea más brillante, ahora Judal está chillando débilmente y le está encajando con más ganas sus uñas. Pero al poco rato el agarre comenzó a aflojarse. Las manos del magi fueron más hacia atrás, hasta el cuello de Sinbad. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Sinbad dejó de morderlo. Judal se acurrucó sobre él y lloró sobre su cuello, lo abrazó con más fuerza. Sinbad comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás, llevándose a Judal consigo. El hielo tocó su espalda, aunque ya no lo sentía. Ya no siente nada, se siente completamente anestesiado y débil.

Puede ver el vapor de agua en cada jadeo que Sinbad exhala, mientras el magi sigue llorando en su cuello y aferrándose con fuerza a él. El hielo comenzó a descongelarse poco a poco, pero no desaparece así porque sí. No había ni una sola puerta abierta. Hay demasiada agua dentro de la casa ahora. No se sabe cuándo es que Sinbad comenzó a perder la consciencia, no se sabe con exactitud si se ha desmayado gracias al frio o si está muy agotado, tampoco cuándo es que Judal paró de llorar y se quedó profundamente dormido sobre el frio cuerpo de Sinbad.

Frio cuerpo.

¿Qué había hecho?

Judal despertó, pero Sinbad ya no.

Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, el magi abrió los ojos, los cuales le ardían a horrores. Alcanzó a ver como su borg poco a poco iba desapareciendo y repentinamente sintió el frio del exterior, del agua fresca que inundaba el primer piso de la casa y humedecía la alfombra del segundo. El cuerpo bajo el suyo estaba terriblemente frio, y no sentía movimiento alguno. Poco a poco, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, luego del beso y de las agobiantes preguntas que no tuvo el valor de responder.

Sinbad ahora está pálido, terriblemente frio y a simple vista sin vida.

A Judal le costó horrores saber si estaba vivo o no.

No había de qué preocuparse, el humano aún vive, aunque su pulso es demasiado lento y apenas sintió el aire de su respiración cuando le hizo abrir más la boca y se acercó para escuchar. Quizá su borg fue lo único que consiguió salvar a Sinbaddy al final. Pero ahora…

— Oye… Sinbad… —El magi posó sus manos sobre el pecho del otro y comenzó a moverlo, sus ojos, rojos e hinchados, se abrieron más. — No es hora de dormir. ¡Vamos, despierta!

No hay respuesta.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, ansioso. ¿¡Qué se supone que debe hacer!?

— ¡Oi! ¡Imbécil, copia! ¡Apestoso! —Lo movió con más fuerza, apenas escuchó un jadeo dejó de moverlo, pero luego nada, ninguna clase de reacción. El magi se mordió el labio inferior y lentamente se recostó encima de él, ladeó su cabeza y se dispuso a escuchar su corazón. — Infeliz… —Suspiró. — Estás vivo…

Aún late, un latido terriblemente lento pero aún hay vida.

Algo desesperado, el magi se levantó de golpe, sentir el agua fría lo hizo dar un gritito y correr rápidamente hasta la primera puerta para abrirla. Fue la puerta de cristal que daba al patio, el agua salió de golpe y mojó todo el césped y a las plantas del jardín. Posiblemente las plantas se mueran ahogadas si el agua no era absorbida pronto.

Pero eso a Judal le da exactamente igual.

Corrió a la cocina, odiando la sensación de sus pies desnudos tocando una alfombra mojada, y buscó rápidamente abrir el grifo de agua caliente y llenar una olla con ella.

No puede permitir que el humano muera.

Agh, joder.

¿Por qué es tan débil? ¡Nada habría sucedido si tuviera el valor para decirle que su verdadero esposo no estaba ni remotamente cerca! Que él era un ser bastante especial que había sufrido un hechizo que ni él mismo comprendía, y que ahora este le gustaba.

Sí, le gustaba, diablos. Le gusta demasiado.

Demonios, le gustaba aún más que lo que el otro Sinbad de su mundo pudo haberle gustado.

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●

Y concluye el capítulo 4. ¡Muy largo, por cierto! No me sorprendería que algunas personas tuvieran qué pausarle y dejarlo para más tarde(? Yo lo hice. Terminé este capítulo oficialmente el día 27 de enero del presente año a las 05:14 a.m. estoy realmente cansada, así que perdón que no escriba demasiado aquí pero ya todo se lo llevó el capítulo. Ugh… Hey, chicas de la comunidad, espero sus comentarios aunque sea en el chat del grupo, me esforcé mucho y van dos noches que no duermo. :c

Aquí las respuestas de los reviews del capítulo anterior.

 **Amor-yaoi**

 **Dark kirito.** ¡Gracias por el review! A mí también me va gustando cómo estoy narrando a Kougyoku y a Aladdin, la verdad es nuevo para mí, nunca los he narrado ni en rol. ¡Y adoro la forma en que se llevan con mi hermoso Juju! En fin, espero leerte pronto de nuevo u3u

 **XxHikari-chanxx.** Lamento mucho no implementar esa parte en este capítulo como dije, pero quedó demasiado largo y no me gustan capítulos largos sino son one-shot.

 **MerryAyperos (Anónimo)** ¿Qué, chillado como fujoshi?xD Qué bueno que el capítulo de haya gustado, quizá me tarde siglos en actualizar pero al menos me esfuerzo para que tenga una narración buena y que valga la pena leer~ Tenía pensado que el capítulo tuviera un toque serio en to-do. Pero no me funcionó. Por eso del rarito vengador plz

 **Fanfiction**

 **Asami-Orihara.** Si tienes suerte –y yo también– actualizo a comienzos de marzo y no casi hasta el final del mes, de nuevo :B

 **Scardya.** Kiuvule mi pinshi Scar(? Oh, vamos. Kouen SIEMPRE trama algo, ese hombre es tan inteligente que con cada palabra que digas frente a él, él ya está planeando cómo usarla en tu contra y qué puede hacer en caso de que te reveles contra él. Pues debes esperar por la misma razón que expliqué en otra respuesta. El capítulo quedaba muy largo y no me gusta sino son one-shot's c':

 **Usagi Lawliet.** El apodo viene de alguna manera para diferenciar a un Sinbad del otro algunas veces, pero me vas a ver escribiendo al Sinbad del mundo actual pues, "Sinbad" y no "Sinbaddy" como acordé apodarle junto con el grupo en FB de la comunidad. Namás es para tontear~ Pues, si llegaste hasta aquí es porque ya terminaste de leer la actualización, corazón. UvU

 **Irara.** Si eres nueva en el fandom, ¡entonces bienvenida! Bueno, lo mismo que con el comentario de arriba, si llegaste hasta aquí es que ya leíste la nueva actualización. Solo nos queda volverlos a leer en algún review o hasta que conteste de nuevo comentarios en el siguiente capítulo~

Bueno, me retiro a dormir… Ay nos vidios (8


	6. Broken Heart Parte 2

No tengo mucho qué decir esta vez. Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí.

Este capítulo no está tan largo ni tan corto, está perfecto~

Mh… ¿Y ya? Realmente me quedo corta para las notas de autora…

Lo corregiré en el siguiente capítulo (8

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

 **Capítulo 5.- Broken Heart. Parte 2**

El océano que se extendía frente a él era hermoso, hermoso y grande. Ya tuvo la oportunidad de ver criaturas que ni en los más intrépidos libros de fantasía había tenido el placer de leer o ver. El mundo que se le presentaba era una fantasía épica sencillamente increíble. Juju había tenido la oportunidad de leer mil y un libros con magia, criaturas ficticias entre otros, pero este mundo era simplemente una pasada.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y se asomó. Hay sirenas saltando a un lado del bote. Ve cabello rojo, plateado y un hermoso rubio que le hizo maravillarse más del mundo. Una sirena volteó a verle y le sonrió, gracias al agua y a que estaban un poco lejos no notó unos filosos dientes tras esos finos labios rosados.

Se alejó al poco rato, no quiere marearse de nuevo. No es que tenga mucho para regresar, pero hace años que no viajaba en barco. Había olvidado el aroma salado del mar y su sonido tan fuerte, estremecedor y hermoso. Juju volvió a unirse a Kougyoku y a Aladdin.

— ¿Cómo pueden comer y no marearse aquí?

— ¿Nunca has viajado en barco, Juju-chan? —La princesa limpió delicadamente sus labios con una servilleta y volteó a verlo, sonriente. El espacio para la comida dentro del barco era bastante espacio y digno, como se esperaba de una embarcación real. Había incluso papel decorando las paredes dentro de la habitación de comedor en el barco, y los cocineros seguían trabajando aunque la mesa estuviera llena de comida.

Aladdin parecía darse un festín, pero está escuchando.

— Hace años que no lo hacía.

— Viajar en barco es muy divertido, Juju.

— Eso es verdad. ¿Me permiten acompañarlos?

— Claro~

Juju se sentó entre la princesa y el pequeño magi. Observó rápidamente lo que había sobre la mesa. Todo se ve excelente, pero ahora tiene una indecisión. No suele ser alguien que coma demasiado y ahora tiene la tentación de probar cada cosa sobre la mesa.

La comida fue relativamente tranquila, Juju optó por no comer demasiado, apenas un poco de ensalada y un trozo de carne que tenía un aspecto jugoso y excelente, si come demasiado podría volver a marearse y tener consecuencias graves. A la hora de dormir la experiencia fue completamente nueva. No había camas como tal, ¡eran hamacas! El azabache se sentía emocionado, como un niño que sube por primera vez a un auto y quiere observar todo. La habitación asignada a él era compartida con Aladdin, la princesa, por ser una damisela noble, claro que dormirá en una habitación adecuada a petición de su sirviente. Aunque si por ella fuera se queda a hacerle compañía a esos dos.

— ¿Cómo es el sitio al que vamos, joven Aladdin?

El techo del barco se mueve, pero eso es porque él se está moviendo. Nunca había subido a una hamaca y ahora sabe de lo que se había perdido. Por una ventana circular entraba la fresca brisa del mar y ese aroma tan agradable hacían que Juju quisiera dormir en tal ambiente. Es lo más tranquilo que ha estado desde que se descubrió en este mundo, herido y confundido.

— ¿Hablas de Sindria?

— Sindria… —Casi saboreó cada sílaba. Juju cerró sus ojos y dejó sus manos en su regazo, solo descansando, meciéndose, tranquilo. — Suena mágico. Sindria… —Volvió a repetir, solo para soltar una baja risita luego.

— ¿Creías en magia antes de llegar aquí?

— Sí. —Aceptó Juju. — Siempre he creído en ella.

Aladdin pareció emocionarse por tal respuesta, el joven magi se giró un poco en su hamaca y juntó sus piernas, doblándolas hasta que sus rodillas quedaron por su pecho.

— Sindria es una enorme isla del Sur que tiene muchas islas a su alrededor. Es todo un país, Juju, ¡uno enorme! Con tanta vida, buena comida, ¡hermosas mujeres~!

— ¿Hermosas mujeres? —Juju bufó con diversión. Hermosas mujeres.

— Ah, si~ Aunque las más hermosas siempre se las queda el tío Sinbad…

Claro que reaccionó a ese nombre como era de esperarse. Juju casi cae de la hamaca porque su forma de incorporarse fue la más brusca posible, incluso quedó colgando porque afortunadamente una de sus piernas se atoró en la red. Aladdin, sorprendido, se apresuró a ayudarlo, no esperaba que Juju lo tomara de los hombros y lo pusiera frente a frente con él.

— ¡Ya escuché ese nombre dos veces, no puede ser una casualidad!

— ¿Sinbad?

— ¡Sinbad! —Afirmó Juju.

Aladdin se asustó cuando los bellos ojos de Juju comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, esto no puede ser solo una casualidad. Lo ha escuchado de aquél imperio curioso, y ahora Aladdin. Sindria, Sindria era una pista. Una enorme pista porque es una isla. Y para su fortuna, esa isla es su destino. Su corazón comenzó a palpita, esa vena de aventurero que cada persona tiene dentro de sí comenzó a palpitar, a revivir dentro de su sistema. Era un gran misterio, que él va a descubrir.

— Necesito saber más de ese tal Sinbad. ¿Quién es?

— El rey de Sindria.

Ah, el rey de Sindria. Sinbad es un rey. Ahora, ¿es su Sinbad, en verdad es el suyo? No es un nombre muy común, claro que debe ser él. Su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar mientras los brazos de Juju poco a poco iban rodeando el cuerpo del pequeño magi, estrujándolo con fuerza contra sí. De nuevo se sentía débil, pero ahora lo acompañaba otro sentimiento nuevo.

Aladdin, aún sorprendido, atinó a acariciarle la espalda en cuanto notó que el hombre estaba llorando sobre su hombro, que sus hombros temblaban y que luchaba por no soltar algún sonido que lo delatara, pero él ya sabía lo que pasaba. Y también tenía una clara idea de lo que significaba.

— ¿El tío Sinbad fue algo para ti?

— De donde yo vengo estoy… casado con Sinbad.

¿¡Casados!?

— ¿Prometidos? ¿Unidos…?

— Aladdin, es él, la persona a la que deseo encontrar y volver a casa. Con él debo pasar el resto de mi vida como ya prometí.

— ¿Es él por quien llamabas cuando estabas…?

— ¿Enfermo, herido? —Juju se enderezó, no le importa si aún tiene una cortina de lágrimas en sus ojos y no puede ver a Aladdin a la perfección, eso es lo de menos.

— Sí, herido, por mi…

— Entendí eso, sé que no lo hiciste con una mala intención. Ese otro yo no era bueno…

— Nunca terminaré de disculparme contigo por todo eso. —Ahora fueron los ojos azules de Aladdin los que comenzaron a llenare de un fuerte sentimiento, un sentimiento de culpa que Juju antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver, pero era hora de volver a ser un poco egoísta.

— ¿Cómo es Sinbad?

•○●•○●•

Para la princesa Kougyoku o para el resto de acompañantes en el barco no pasó para nada desapercibida la emoción de Juju al día siguiente. Ya no miraba el mar con tranquilidad y ya, ahora lo miraba con anhelo. En más de una ocasión había ido a visitar al capitán para pedirle que fuera un poco más rápido y este, pensando que se trataba del mismísimo magi de Kou e ignorante a los sucesos actuales, lo hacía sin rechistar. ¿Quién quiere morir si tiene la opción de no hacerlo?

Aunque la triste realidad es que se llegó el mismo día planeado, no se pudo acelerar demasiado las cosas. En unos días más se pudo ver la isla de Sindria a la distancia, Juju la comparó con una enorme fortaleza por la forma de los bordes. Durante esa misma noche, mientas más se acercaban, Juju se quedó solo en la proa del barco, observando la magnificencia de la Sindria desde afuera. Hay algo peculiar y es que hay un hueco que parece funcionar como una puerta, y por ese enorme hueco puede ver luces. ¿Electricidad? No ha visto nada que haga uso de la electricidad, posiblemente sean antorchas, o velas enormes. No durmió esa noche, no lo necesitaba porque no se sentía cansado, toda la noche se quedó con los brazos apoyados en el barandal mientras observaba como poco a poco se acercaban, a veces escuchaba sonidos del agua al chocar contra el barco o de algún animal desconocido. Ya no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a los tritones y sirenas de nuevo, quizá aquel primer día solo tuvo suerte.

Muy entrada la noche, comenzó a tener un poco de sueño, completamente mecido por el suave movimiento del barco y el sonido del mar, además del refrescante aroma del mismo. Se fue a dormir bajo la promesa personal de despertar temprano, no se va a perder nada. Aladdin ya estaba dormido así que tuvo mucho cuidado con no hacer mucho ruido mientras se acomodaba él.

Por la mañana, Juju despertó junto con el sonido de pesadas cargas moviéndose en el barco, había mucho ruido allá afuera. Tardó un poco en reaccionar y recordar su situación, de forma lenta y perezosa el joven Juju se incorporó y miro a su compañero, aún dormido. Sonrió y con cuidado dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo, se incorporó con cuidado y caminó hacia el joven magi.

— Aladdin… —Lo movió con cuidado por el hombro, suave. Como no parecía ser suficiente para despertarlo, decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más. Con cuidado volvió a colocarlo sobre la hamaca y regresó a cubrirlo con la manga, posó una mano sobre el pecho cubierto del menor, luego le apartó un mechón de cabello azul del rostro, estaba a punto de salir y ver qué ocurría, pero…

— ¡Juju-chan, Aladdin! —Pero la princesa tiene unos planes diferentes. Entró a la habitación sin tocar, con dos guardias tras ella y su sirviente acompañándolos. El magi se despertó al instante, la voz de la princesa era demasiado aguda y femenina, ¿cómo podría ser él sino despierta por la dulce voz de una dama? Así que, brillante y fresco, los ojos azules de Aladdin se abrieron.

La princesa se acercó a ambos y, luego de dejar prendas limpias sobre el vientre de Aladdin miró a Juju a los ojos.

— Ya casi hemos llegado. Estamos cerca de la puerta de Sindria. ¡Y ustedes durmiendo! ¡Deberían ducharse, están a punto de ver a…!

— ¿Al rey de Sindria?

— ¡Al magnífico rey de Sindria~! —Qué encantador tono el de la princesa Kougyoku mientras, enamorada, suspiraba y se cruzaba de brazos, sus mejillas ya estaban rojas.

Esa reacción no pasó desapercibida para Juju, ni el sonrojo ni el "magnífico" que utilizó en su frase. Se pregunta si…

— ¡Vayan a la ducha, pronto! —La princesa casi tiró a Aladdin de la hamaca cuando lo meció con ánimo, y entonces se dirigió a Juju de nuevo. — En menos de una hora estaremos pisando la tierra de Sindria. —Se mordió el labio inferior, emocionada. — ¡Muévanse, los quiero ver pronto en cubierta con todos!

Hasta que la princesa se fue, Aladdin no había hablado.

— ¿Tan rápido hemos llegado…?

— Así parece ser.

— Ah…

— Ven, vamos a bañarnos.

— Okay…

De la mano, Juju llevaba a Aladdin hasta el baño, y el baño fue un poco rápido. Más que nada, Juju bañando a Aladdin. Si, en unas cuantas semanas habían llegado a ese nivel de confianza, además Aladdin no dejaba de ser un niño y él es un adulto, es bastante normal. Tuvo poco tiempo para terminar él su baño, y con el cabello tan largo fue muy complicado alcanzar a secarlo y a alcanzar a vestirse antes de que la princesa volviera a entrar sin tocar.

— ¡Princesa Kougyoku~!

— ¡Ay, Aladdin! ¡Estás desnudo!

— Qué vergüenza que me vea así~

— ¡No te me acerques! ¡No, no! ¡Juju-chan, por favor…!

— Alto ahí, tesorito. —Juju se apresuró a envolver el cuerpo desnudo de Aladdin con una prenda larga, lo abrazó y lo alejó de la princesa. — Es está mal. Ten más respeto, es una princesa y por encima de eso es una dama.

— ¡Exactamente! —La princesa acomodó los pliegues de su vestido y luego juntó sus manos en frente, cerró sus ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire, pero no habló, esperó un poco. — ¿Ya está vestido…?

— Sí. —Le acomodó ese lindo chaleco blanco en los delgados brazos de Aladdin, hasta acomodarlo al frente.

— Pero puedo desvestirme si usted lo desea, princesa~

Los guardias finalmente decidieron tomar precauciones, se posaron frente a la princesa y orgullosos alzaron el mentón, saben que contra un magi no podían hacer mucho pero es su trabajo.

Y la princesa se sintió un poco más segura, al menos lo suficiente para dar el siguiente aviso.

— Estamos por llegar. Hemos pasado la primera puerta.

— ¿La que parece un hueco?

— ¡Sí! —De nuevo la princesa pareció emocionarse, alzó sus manos juntas hasta su barbilla y mordió su labio inferior. — Siempre que paso por aquí me siento emocionada. —Aceptó.

 _Entonces no es la primea vez._ Juju se siente intrigado. Pero no va a hacer preguntas ahora.

— Entonces estamos a punto de llegar.

— ¡Salgamos ya, quiero verlo yo misma! Me pregunto si han venido a recibirnos.

Aquí Aladdin, ya tan sereno como siempre, respondió a eso mientras se hacia la trenza.

— Seguramente. El tío Sinbad no cometería la grosería de no recibir a una princesa.

Kougyoku pasó por entre sus soldados, con KaKoubun caminando a su espalda, y tomó la mano de Juju y el brazo de Aladdin con suavidad. — Vamos. —Animó.

Los seis, contando a esos dos guardias y al sirviente, salieron de la habitación luego de que Juju tomara su única pertenencia: una liga morada para el cabello. Es todo lo que tiene de su mundo, no tiene ni su anillo o los lentes de lectura que dejó en la cama, tampoco tiene su anillo, ni su anillo, y mucho menos tiene consigo a su anillo.

Si, señores, el anillo es muy importante.

Siguió a la princesa, junto al pequeño magi, afuera, subieron unas pequeñas escaleras y llegaron a cubierta, de nuevo el fuerte aroma del mar le llegó a Juju pero había algo más. Comida, pescado asado. Efectivamente el capitán estaba haciéndose lugar en el muelle de la enorme Sindria, y había un grupo de personas esperando ahí, con muchos puestos de comida también, de ahí el aroma tan atractivo.

La princesa se emocionó de nuevo, Juju no se habría dado cuenta del porqué sino se hubiera fijado en ese grupito que estaba en el muelle, primero en el gigante de cabello azul, era muy fácil verlo y era el que más sobresalía. Luego a un sujeto que parecía tener una armadura verde a simple vista muy fuerte y que cubría absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Luego un pelirrojo, pero no se fijó mucho en él cuando vio a un pelimorado a su lado izquierdo. Se fijó en él, lo que le era posible desde el barco, lo suficiente para notar sus rasgos faciales. Pelimorado, cejas gruesas, ojos dorados…

Debía ser él. Sonrió mientras se apoyada en el barandal y lo observaba fijamente, su corazón estaba palpitando con mucha fuerza, por un momento casi olvida su situación y sintió el deseo de lanzarse al agua, nada hasta el muelle, aceptar el brazo que Sinbad le ofrecerá para levantarlo y luego abrazarlo…

Pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que ese no es su Sinbad, este hombre es completamente… ¿distinto?

Por otro lado, Sinbad también lo estaba mirando fijamente. Ahí está, el magi de Kou. El terrible Judal, el magi que sin compasión ha mandado al otro mundo a más de 1 000 soldados con un solo hechizo, el magi del que todo imperio teme y una de las grandes razones por las que el Imperio Kou es tan temible ante otros. Y ahora se están mirando mutuamente, el gran rey de Sindria y el terrible magi de Kou.

Juju le sonrió, mientras la gente del barco trabajaba, corría y venía de aquí para allá con cargas en los brazos detrás de él, Sinbad pensó que era una bonita sonrisa, no corresponderla sería grosero; le sonrió de vuelta, pero esa sonrisa se fue apenas Ja'far giró la cabeza en su dirección y carraspeó.

Entonces Juju se dio cuenta de la presencia del peliplateado, tampoco le costó mucho enterarse de quien se trataba, entonces se tensó.

 _¿Incluso aquí me sigues?_ Ah, demonios…

Apretó los labios y negó suavemente con la cabeza, le dio la espalda al grupo y al muelle en su cuando apoyó su cadera ahora en el barandal, cruzándose de brazos. Mh, ahora está pensando. Ahí está Sinbad, también Masrur, ya vio a Ja'far, e incluso a Yamuraiha y a Sharrkan y a la adorable Pisti, a todos ellos los conoce…

¿Esto era real? Se lo había preguntado desde el día en que ha llegado, pero pensó que había concluido ya con esa pregunta.

Por lo visto, encontrar respuesta a preguntas personales nunca es tan fácil.

El barco finalmente se detuvo, una emocionada princesa empujó a Juju y a Aladdin hacia la tabla que estaba siendo ya acomodada por dos empleados del barco. Pisaron la tabla, Juju se sintió un poco tenso cuando esta se movió un poco pero luego dio un paso hacia adelante, entonces otro y otro. Pisó la madera del muelle junto con Aladdin, arrastrando la elegante y cara tela del traje de sacerdote de aquél Judal.

— ¡Tío Sinbad!

Sinbad. Sinbad. Sinbad.

Aladdin se soltó de la mano de Juju y corrió hacia el grupito, Juju se detuvo y miró a los presentes con curiosidad, algo intimidado. El gigante de cabello azul y ese sujeto con armadura extraña eran más altos de lo que creía, pero lo que más lo intimidaba era la mirada que todos tenían en él.

No eran miradas amistosas, como si él hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados y tuviera el descaro de pasearse tan tranquilo de aquí para allá, y por un momento Juju sintió que así había sido.

Pero llegó Kougyoku, y le puso una mano en el hombro para sonreírle.

— Lo que él haya hecho no debe pesar sobre ti. Estamos aquí para buscar ayuda.

— Parece que no ha hecho cosas buenas aquí tampoco.

— ¿Judal? No recuerdo la última vez que haya hecho algo bueno aquí en Sindria. —Susurró la princesa, y una sonrisita cubrió sus rosados labios. — Relájate, Juju-chan. Todo saldrá bien.

Juju tomó una tranquila bocanada de aire y asintió. Este parece ser una clase de reto…

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante hasta que estuvo frente a todos aquellos desconocidos, e hizo una rápida reverencia.

— Es un placer conocerlos por fin. —Juju se enderezó. — Espero puedan ayudarme a encontrar una solución para mi penosa situación y que puedan recibirme aquí sin convertirme en una real molestia, Rey Sinbad y compañía.

Si esto fuera un manga, todos tendrían la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Aladdin y Kougyoku intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, la princesa soltó una risita.

Juju volteó a verla y también el sonrió, debe comenzar demostrando que no es igual a ese otro Judal.

•○●•○●•

— Ahora comprendo. —Sino fuera porque confía en Aladdin y él mismo le confirmó su error, quizá aún tendría dudas, pero ahora no queda ni una sola.

Yamuraiha, indecisa, se acercó a Juju, fue la primera de los generales en acercársele. Le tomó de las manos y las levantó un poco, lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Juju sintió como si estuviera observando dentro de él, como si estuviera buscando cualquier ápice de molestia, pero ciertamente lo único que siente es curiosidad.

Le tomó el rostro por las mejillas ahora y lo acercó más a ella para mirar más a fondo esos ojos, cierto moreno se sobresaltó y dirigió su mano hacia su arma.

— Rey Sinbad…

Sinbad se acercó y posó una de sus manos sobre Yamuraiha, esta soltó a Juju y volteó a mirar al rey, preocupada.

— Es cierto. Es un hechizo lo que lo tiene aquí en nuestro mundo, pero lamento decir que no… Yo jamás lo había visto.

Eso preocupó a Aladdin, no se molestó en ocultarlo.

— ¿Señorita Yam, en serio no ha leído nada tampoco…?

— Aladdin… —Juju volteó a mirarlo y curveó sus cejas, ahora él está preocupado.

— ¡Me siento responsable! —Aladdin se golpeó el pecho, alzando la barbilla. — Por mi culpa, él está aquí y el Judal que conocemos está allá. El tiempo que he convivido con Juju ha bastado para saber que es un buen sujeto, tío Sinbad.

— ¿Y cómo estamos seguros de eso? Es igualito a ese bastardo.

— Sharrkan, esa palabra no es adecuada.

— ¡Míralo, maga!

— ¡Ya lo he hecho! —Yamuraiha giró su cuerpo para mirar a Sharrkan, tiene sus cejas fruncidas y una mueca de disgusto. — Y me bastó para creer en las palabras de Aladdin. Él no es el magi del impero Kou. Tiene un hechizo…

— Magia. —Bufó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos. — No confío en ella.

— Realmente eso a nadie le importa.

Fue el turno de Sharrkan por fruncir las cejas, se cruzó de brazos y tras chistar la lengua desvió la mirada, Pisti sonrió con burla a su lado y le picó el brazo con el dedo índice, susurrando algo que hizo que Sharrkan frunciera más las cejas. Posiblemente una burla.

Yam volvió a girarse hacia el rey y Juju y llevó sus manos a su pecho, juntándolas. Ahora su mirada era decidida.

— Mi rey, no podemos dejar pasar esto. Esta magia la ha hecho Aladdin y ni él mismo sabe lo que ha sucedido. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que significa?

— ¿Qué estamos atorados?

— Que debo estudiar. —Nada que le guste más a la maga de agua, en sus labios apareció una sonrisa mientras Kougyoku se acercaba y tomaba a Juju del brazo. — Y Aladdin me va a ayudar, él debe tener más de una pista del hechizo.

— ¿Yo? Señorita Yamuraiha, realmente no sé lo que hice. —Lamentó Aladdin, bajando la mirada. — No creo poder ser de ayuda.

— ¡Tonterías, tesoro! ¡Serás más útil que cualquiera! —La joven maga amplió su sonrisa y alzó a Aladdin, tomándolo por debajo de los brazos. Riendo, la dama comenzó a alejarse. — Bueno bueno, yo debo comenzar~

— ¿Pero cómo vamos a comenzar…?

— ¡No tengo ni idea! ¡Ay, qué emoción!

Fue el turno de Masrur y de Ja'far para acercarse, mientras Juju le sonreía al rey y este le regresaba la sonrisa, entonces Pisti, Sharrkan le murmuró algo a Hinahoho, quien no pudo ocultar su carcajada y le palmeó el hombro con ánimo.

— ¡Claro que lo estás! — ¿Qué le habrá dicho a Hinahoho para que este contestara eso?

— Rey Sinbad… —Comenzó Juju, aunque ya sabe que no es su esposo no puede evitar que su corazón sienta, y ahora siente, se siente avergonzado, emocionado, y un poco nervioso. — ¿Puedo quedarme?

— No puedo negarme si me lo pides así. —Aceptó Sinbad, entonces le dirigió una sonrisa aún más grande. — Quiero escucharlo todo.

— ¿Escuchar sobre qué?

— De tu mundo, Judal. ¿De dónde has venido, y cómo?

— Ah, Judal… Sabe, ese nombre no me gusta. Es mi nombre real, pero ya me he acostumbrado a "Juju" Es un apodo que alguien especial me puso hace años. Si no es mucha molestia…

— Ah, entiendo. Entonces de nuevo. Juju, ¿puedes contarme de dónde has venido y cómo es?

— ¡Ah, Juju-chan tiene unas historias sorprendentes, rey Sinbad! —Comentó Kougyoku, ahora abrazó el brazo de Juju con ambas manos y agregó; — Ni el mejor cuentacuentos podría igualar el sentimiento que sus historias causan. Simplemente magníficas. —La princesa suspiró y miró a Juju, sonriente. — Podría escucharlo todo el día y no dejaría de sorprenderme.

— Ah… —Juju le sonrió, y se sonrosó.

Sinbad, quien ni siquiera había visto a Kougyoku, lo notó. Qué lindo tono rosado.

Ja'far pareció ligeramente molesto e incómodo. Pisti se acercó y haló a Hinahoho con ella, Drakon le dirigió una mirada a Sharrkan y murmuró un "No parece ser una amenaza. Aladdin confía en él, veré que tal. … Y Yamuraiha también~"

La princesa pareció complacida, se alegra mucho de que la situación haya sido comprendida en Sindria, solo quedaba esperar a que Yamuraiha y Aladdin consigan algo.

— Por favor, cuéntanos a nosotros también.

— Un muchachito tan parecido a Judal, jamás pensé que le diría esto a alguien tan parecido a él pero, por favor, cuéntanos.

— Bueno… ¿Cómo comenzar?

•○●•○●•

Luego de una exitosa cena en donde Juju charló un poco con el rey y con algunos generales, en donde Aladdin acosó un poco a Yamuraiha y en donde Kougyoku no había dejado de mirar con ojos enamorados al rey, algunos comenzaron a irse a sus habitaciones, curiosamente primero Yamuraiha y Sharrkan no tardó mucho en irse tras ella.

Incluso Juju y Aladdin, pues el pequeño magi estaba cansado y Juju, adaptándose al nuevo papel de… ¿hermano mayor, padre? Que estaba tomando con Aladdin, se excusó con el resto de guerreros y el propio rey para ir a arropar a Aladdin para dormir. Pero cuando se tumbó a su lado, de lado, y le puso una mano sobre el vientre ya cubierto por la sabana, él mismo comenzó a quedarse dormido junto al pequeño magi, ya no regresó al comedor para continuar con la charla.

Pisti y Masrur fueron los siguientes, entonces Spartos, Drakon se quedó con el rey su visir un poco más antes de excusarse por su esposa, comienza a hacerse tarde y seguro la bella dama comenzaba a preocupase, entonces el gigantesco Hinahoho le siguió con una excusa similar, pero con sus hijos.

Quedaban la princesa, el visir, el rey y el sirviente de la princesa.

Sinbad dirigió una mirada a la princesa por primera vez, le sonrió.

La princesa se sonrojó y cubrió la parte inferior de su rostro con sus manos, desviando la mirada. ¿Habrá notado que lo estaba mirando…?

Ay, pues claro que lo ha notado. Es bastante evidente.

— ¿Qué tal la cena, princesa?

— Ha estado magnífica, rey Sinbad. La comida de Sindria es bastante fresca, y sus chefs son excelentes sacándoles provecho.

— Me alegra.

Hubo un silencio, aburrido para Sinbad, largo para Kougyoku, e innecesario para KaKoubun y para Ja'far.

De nuevo Sinbad habló, luego de darle vueltas a un asunto importante, o quizá no tanto. O quizá sí, bueno, para él no tanto.

— ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?

— ¿Ha-hablar? ¡Claro, por supuesto!

— Pero no aquí.

— ¡Sinbad…!

— Ja'far, confía en mí. Debo arreglar un asunto importante con ella. —El tono de Sinbad se volvió uno severo, Ja'far frunció las cejas y se levantó junto a Sinbad. Él irá, por si acaso.

Para resumir, porque no fue una conversación muy agradable, Sinbad confesó a la princesa Kougyoku lo que él había hecho con su Djinn Zepar sin culpa alguna.

Ja'far, callado a su lado, solo podía escuchar, mientras Ka Koubun miraba y escuchaba con recelo todo, pero la primera vez que estuvo a punto de insultar al rey la propia princesa lo calló con un ademan de su mano.

— Rey Sinbad… —La princesa habló por fin, apretando sus manos la una con la otra. — Le pido por favor no bromee…

Ah, Sinbad sabía que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas. Pareció molesto, cosa que intimidó ligeramente a la dama pero no lo suficiente como para no seguir hablando.

— No bromeo. Tu ayuda me sirvió de mucho y eso lo agradezco, princesa Kougyoku. Pero ahora que ya no es necesaria, me atreveré a pedir-

Pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Yo jamás le ayudé! —Contradijo la princesa.

Ka Koubun se sobresaltó, ese tono de la princesa…

— ¡No fui consultada, lo hizo sin mi permiso, me traicionó y… me mintió, de nuevo! —La sonrisa de la princesa se torció, mientras alzaba la vista del suelo y perdía sus ojos en los de Sinbad, quien no pareció ni asustado o nervioso.

Aunque sinceramente, está un poco nervioso. Una mujer molesta siempre es peligrosa.

— No la traicioné.

— ¡He confiado en usted, rey mentiroso, usted sabe que yo… que usted me…! ¡No es justo!

— Es demasiado inocente, princesa Kougyoku.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no soy demasiado inocente, usted es demasiado cruel, manipulador, enfermo, es un mal hombre y no es más que un mentiroso que toma a Sindria como una excusa siempre, SIEMPRE! —Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, mientras la princesa daba amenazadores pasos hacia adelante. — ¡Es una basura, un bastardo! Un… Un… ¡tomar de excusa a Sindria para herir a una mujer es de bastardos…!

Punto para la princesa, Sinbad sintió un ligero pinchazo de culpabilidad. Ja'far, a su lado, apretó los puños bajo sus holgadas mangas y evitó mirar mal a Sinbad. Se lo había advertido, que cuando viera que hace algo mal...

Kougyoku se quedó a unos pocos centímetros del rey, levantó las manos lentamente y se aferró a las prendas blancas del rey, quien no hizo nada para apartarla, pero tampoco la tocó. La princesa apretó tan fuerte pero tan fuerte que se ve como si quisiera arrancarle la ropa y no en el sentido que a Sinbad gustaría, de hecho a Sinbad no le sorprendería si lo hiciera, comprende que… ¿Qué comprende? ¡No comprende nada, las mujeres heridas lo confunden tanto!

— Yo soy… —La voz de la princesa se escuchaba rota, lastimada, a Ka Kubun le costó horrores obedecer las órdenes de no meterse, y a Ja'far le costó aún más no comenzar a gritarle a Sinbad, unirse al lado de la princesa y retar al rey. — Soy mucho mejor que todo esto.

— Princesa, usted es- —Mejor guardó silencio, la princesa lo está mirando con una lástima ahora… Nunca antes se había sentido mal por engañar a una mujer, pero…

No iba a comenzar ahora.

La apartó finalmente, primero las manos y entonces la empujó delicadamente hacia atrás por los hombros, se dio la media vuelta y le hizo una seña a Ja'far con la mano, no piensa estar más tiempo aquí. Ya dijo lo que debía decir, ¿cierto? Lo que queda ahora sobra. Ja'far, indeciso, también se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar al lado de su rey. Iban a tener una conversación muy seria, Sinbad está equivocado si piensa que lo dejará irse a dormir sin antes hablar de lo sucedido.

— Me retiro. Se está haciendo bastante tarde. Usted también debería dormir, princesa.

Sinbad debe tener un ángel en el culo, porque la princesa, con rabia, alzó una de sus manos y tomó con mano temblorosa su contenedor doméstico, lo lanzó sin pensarlo. La peineta cortó el viento por su velocidad y por ser tan delgado, pero no dio en el blanco, las lágrimas de la princesa no bastaron para una buena puntería, aunque si consiguió pasar a un lado de la cabeza del rey, quien se detuvo, sorprendido. La peineta se encajó en la pared, los dijes chocando entre si produjeron un sonido de lo más agradable para una situación de lo más cruda. La pared alrededor de la peineta comenzó a agrietarse.

Cuando Sinbad se giró, la princesa estaba corriendo lejos, alcanzó a ver como tomaba a Ka Koubun del brazo y se lo llevaba afuera de la habitación, también como esa segunda parte de ese arreglo para el cabello –que hay que recordar hace también el papel de contenedor doméstico– caía por la pieza faltante y su largo cabello era liberado del habitual estilo de la princesa, se hizo un ruido sordo por la pieza de oro.

Habia sido engañada, traicionada y por encima de todo, lastimada en grande. Su corazón le está presionando el pecho de una manera tan horrible que los deseos de abrirse el pecho y arrancarlo eran gigantescas, con tal de dejar de sentir… ¿Quién necesita vivir en momentos así?

El rey se mantuvo en su posición, mientras Ja'far volvía a apretar los puños y desviaba la mirada, él también alcanzó a ver a la princesa correr, se siente…

Miró a Sinbad, él se ve tan tranquilo, no se ve afectado por nada, acaba de lastimar en grande a una mujer y no es como las demás, era una princesa de Kou, una mujer inocente, una mujer de corazón noble.

¿Y no siente nada, ni un poco de culpa?

Y es que, para Sinbad, esta no era la primera mujer a la que lastima, y posiblemente tampoco será la única. ¿Para qué engañarnos? Sinbad no es un buen hombre ya. Y la mujer ya le fue útil, ¿va a mentirle, va a prometerle algo a lo que Sinbad se niega rotunamente a dar? Su amor.

Amor.

Jhá.

No se ofrece lo que no se tiene o siente.

— Me retiro a dormir.

— Hasta mañana…

Cuando Kougyoku llegó con su fiel sirviente a la habitación que le fue encomendada, se lanzó al armario para regresa su ropa de nuevo a su maleta, se va a ir de aquí. Ka Koubun tan solo se quedó mirándola. Era la primera vez que la veía tan alterada, temblorosa, tan débil y tan lastimada.

Y huyó, se llevó consigo a Ka Koubun y a sus dos guardias, se disculpó con el capitán por no darle los días prometidos de descanso en Sindria y subió al mismo barco que la trajo en primer lugar a ese país. No sintió culpa aunque sabe que dejó a Juju solo, sabe que él la va a necesitar y sabe que no está bien lo que está haciendo, pero era hora de ser un poco egoísta y pensar en ella misma. No le iba a hacer ningún bien.

Se volverán a encontrar, ella tiene esperanza en eso, y cuando se vean se va a disculpar mil y un veces con ella.

Esa noche, Ja'far salió de su habitación solo para ir por el olvidado contenedor de metal, ambas piezas de Vinea. Las miró de forma fija y soltó un suspiro pesado. El visir sigue sorprendido por lo sucedido, Sinbad solo le dijo que iba a aclarar unos asuntos con la princesa, pero esta forma de aclarar fue tan cruel…

Guardó a Vinea, y la guardará hasta que la princesa regrese por ella. La va a cuidar bien. La estrella en la peineta brilló mientras el visir guardaba el accesorio en una tela rosada y la guardaba en un cajón de su habitación.

Esa ilusión que la princesa había tenido mientras iba en barco con Aladdin y Juju hacia Sindria se había esfumado completamente, ahora lo que más deseaba era irse de ahí, pero… ¿Hacia dónde?

•○●•○●•

Balbadd, una república grande y en reconstrucción, con heridas aún sanando bajo un sol agradable y un clima aún más agradable. País de origen del príncipe Alibaba y ahora conocida como la Gran Nación del Océano. Esa era la ubicación de la princesa ahora. ¿Por qué?

Para buscar a sus hermanos, por supuesto.

Entró directamente en el castillo, no tiene el mejor aspecto para una princesa de su clase pero su estatus es perceptible a cualquier vista. Esa forma de alzar el mentón, de caminar, de mantener sus manos juntas en frente de ella y esa belleza lo confirmaban todo.

Belleza temporalmente opacada.

Comenzó a caminar con rapidez, no está dispuesta a esperar mucho por algo de apoyo. Encontrarse con Kouen, Koumei o Kouha era lo que más necesitaba ahora.

— Kougyoku.

Pero fue Kouen quien la vio primero. Ali Baba dejó de hablar con el noble cuando el pelirrojo miró por detrás de su hombro y, luego de apartarlo con una mano, se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a su hermana, en el pasillo fuera de la habitación en la que él estaba. No lo parece pero está contento de verla. Para Kouen los lazos familiares son bastante importantes.

La princesa giró la cabeza en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor, se mordía el labio mientras avanzaba a paso lento hacia él, antes de que comenzara a correr hacia él y próximamente a lanzársele a los brazos, directo. Se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que parecía querer fundirse con Kouen para siempre y estar bajo su protección, era lo que los hermanos mayores hacían. Las lágrimas, que no habían parado desde el día anterior, volvieron a salir, no le importaba que un curioso Alibaba observara la escena, lo que ahora necesitaba era a su hermano mayor y a nadie más.

Lo siguiente que Kouen notó es que su hermana tiene el cabello completamente suelto, lo siguiente fueron sus lágrimas y su tembloroso cuerpo. Una mirada bastó para que Ali Baba se tensara y, tras disculparse, saliera rápidamente de la habitación a un lugar seguro.

Kouen bajó la mirada de nuevo a su hermana, tan pequeña y frágil entre sus fuertes brazos… ¿Quién ha sido el infeliz que la ha lastimado? Con cuidado caminó hacia atrás hasta que sus pantorrillas toparon con la silla en la que anteriormente estaba sentado. Se sentó de nuevo en ella y tumbó a su hermana en su regazo, como un bebé.

— Ko-Kouen…

— ¿Qué sucedió?

La octava princesa echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sollozó; gritó como si estuvieran intentando asesinarla. El sonido horrible y lastimero era como el de un animal herido, alguien que se estuviera muriendo. Se estremecía bajo los brazos del príncipe, se aferraba a él con fuerza y se escondía en su pecho. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles durante un segundo, con el bajo llanto de la princesa. Kouen comprende que de preguntarle ahora la princesa no iba a hacer nada más que seguir llorando y no iba a tener una respuesta concreta. También entiende que ahora mismo lo necesita.

Unos segundos después volvió a gritar, el sonido se tornó salvaje y doloroso, el tono fue bajando lentamente, su garganta se estaba desgarrando por su llanto, algunas personas ajenas al asunto y lejos de la habitación lograron incluso escucharlo.

— Me han lastimado y engañado… —Susurró al tiempo que otro enorme temblor sacudía su pequeño cuerpo.

Kouen la miraba fijamente, tratando de pensar en qué pudo ser lo que había herido tanto a su hermana porque sin duda acaba de mostrarle que tiene unos pulmones bastante dignos.

Kouen estiró un poco el cuello y besó la frente de la temblorosa princesa, ni siquiera esa graciosa barba rozándole la nariz la hizo sonreír como siempre sucede. Se mordió el labio de nuevo y se quedó quieta, encorvada y vuelta ovillo sobre Kouen.

— Lo siento mucho. Pero no voy a comprender hasta que me expliques lo que sucedió.

Si para Kouen Sinbad era una molestia más, ahora era definitivamente una molestia mayor. Para el final del día, cuando Kouen personalmente llevó a Kougyoku a su propia habitación de visita para cobijarla y dejarla dormir sin permitir que el propio AliBaba se acercara si quiera a hablarle pues durante toda la mañana y pate de la tarde fue Kouen quien le hizo compañía, se hizo una reunión personal con Koumei y Kouha, a quienes explicó la situación.

El tema a discutir era si debían arreglar las cosas personalmente, o declarar guerra a Sindria, después de todo el rey se atrevió a utilizar a una de las princesas imperiales para infiltrarse en su imperio de forma no-consultada.

•○●•○●••○●•○●••○●•○●•

Tanto este como el capítulo anterior tienen un trabajo excelente a mi parecer. Tiene emociones fuertes, es cierto, pero necesarias para el fanfic. Mh… La pregunta del capítulo es, ¿qué parte de Broken Heart te gustó más?

Ahora, otro comentario. El encuentro entre este Sinbad y Juju no fue como realmente estaba planeado, quienes estén en el grupo en FB ya deberían saber que yo suelo hacer como una especie de borrador para el capítulo antes de agregar algunas cosas en limpio para el capítulo real, como se dio en este caso.

Ahora, respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior.

 **Fanfiction.**

 **Scardya.** Sinbaddy no puede morir, pero era necesario. Sería muy inhumano que no le pasara nada luego de estar descalzo encima de hielo, de estar con pecho descubierto, de estar encerrado en tales bajas temperaturas… Usé algo que casi nunca hago: realismo. (? Bueno, esperaste… ¿Cómo 14 días? Masomenos. No me tardé tanto en actualizar esta vez, considerando que actualizo cada mes… :'v

 **Usagi Lawliet.** ¡Eso me alegra! Me preocupaba que fuera tan largo, porque personalmente cuando leo fanfics –algo que pasa una vez cada cien años– nunca termino de leer algo largo por cualquier cosa y lo cierro, y cuando intento buscar en donde me quedé se me pierde todo. La escena de las rukhs fue mi preferida del capítulo para narrar, terriblemente tierno uvu Espero este capítulo haya solucionado tu duda sobre la parte 2.

 **Amor-yaoi**

 **dark kirito.** Me alegra que haya sido fácil de leer~ Descuida, no pienso ser cruel con Sinbaddy, es un personaje adorable que ciertamente comienza a ser de mis preferidos.

 **merryayperos.** ¿A la expectativa? ¡Qué mejor! Porque si no, no sería divertido para mí como la escritora. (8 Y eso primero, sé que tardo pero siempre me voy a esforzar porque esa tardanza valga la pena. Y ahora, ¿me tardé dos semanas? ¡No vamos mal! Y te lo agradezco, lo que estoy haciendo con mi fanfic también me está gustando, muchísimo~

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~ ¡Recuerden que hay un grupo y una página en FB sobre la comunidad, aconsejo echarle un vistazo!**


	7. Infiel

Bueno… aquí está. El capítulo seis, ¿luego de casi dos meses? ¿O los dos meses? Lo sé, tardé en actualizar, pero quería guardármelo para el 15. ¡El dia en que mi comunidad del SinJu cumple su primer año como grupo en FB! Porque la página ya va para los dos años.

Este es un capitulo que me gusta bastante, y de los que me hizo llorar taaanto mientras lo escribía… Para bien, y para mal, cuando lean comprenderán.

No tengo mucho que decir, pero espero disfruten la lectura. ¡Es un buen capítulo! Algo fuerte, hermoso, tierno, triste… tiene de todo.

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

 **Capítulo 6.- Infiel.**

— Por el amor de Da- Agh…

El ambiente, fresco y tenso, era perfecto para la confusión y el mareo que ahora mismo cierto magi estaba teniendo. Se sentó con pesadez sobre la mesa de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos, simplemente pensando.

— ¿Y si lo dejo y sigo con mi camino? —Una opción a considerar.

Realmente, a Judal no le interesa mucho el incierto destino de este Sinbad.

Esa era la mejor opción a criterio de Judal, quien sonrió y se levantó de un enérgico salto, pisando el suelo mojado.

Ya le ha servido al brindarle su hogar y comida para subsistir como hasta ahora lo ha hecho, está seguro de que podrá continuar él solo. Aunque… Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y a sentarse en la mesa, encorvándose un poco.

— Nunca he sido tan desagradecido en mi vida.

El magi suspiró y apartó su flequillo de su frente, luego lo apretó entre sus dedos y tiró levemente de él, frunciendo las cejas. Es un pobre hombre confundido. Levantó la cabeza y revisó la cocina. No tiene deliciosa comida ahora que el pelimorado está tumbado, luchando entre no dormir y descansar al mismo tiempo, a no morirse por el frio que sintió hace apenas unas horas, a intentar buscar a Judal y abrazarlo, además de obtener algo de calor. Sin ese bobo hombre tampoco llegarán más paletitas, y si se queda a cuidarlo hay posibilidad de que aquello vuelva a… suceder…

La mano que estaba en su flequillo bajó hasta su barbilla, con su dedo índice y corazón acarició sus labios sin darse cuenta, mientras miraba un punto perdido en la pared.

Ya lo habían besado, ¿Qué pensaría Kouen Ren de esto?

El oráculo no debe tener contactos de esa clase con nadie, haz hecho mal Judal.

Sonrió por pensarlo, Kouen le agrada mucho, es un hombre inteligente y fuertemente pero con el tiempo se volvió un poco... inútil. Seguro estaría frunciendo las cejas, sabe que a Kouen no le agradaba mucho el rey de Sindria y ahora un Sinbad venía a robarse el primer beso del mismísimo antiguo magi de Kou.

Y, carajo, le gustó.

Pero lo que le motivó definitivamente a quedarse al final, fue la comida. Aunque esto último no era del todo cierto sino una simple excusa. Por alguna razón no quiere que este Sinbad muera, significaría el fin de las paletitas y de su glotonería y consumo indiscriminado de los fondos monetarios del otro, Judal descubrió que tiene un gusto peculiar a gastar dinero sin pensárselo dos veces.

Con la decisión tomada, el magi no hizo más que volver a ver la cocina. Él no sabe cocinar, lo hace fatal, y está seguro de que la mayoría de muebles en general ya no funcionan luego de permanecer toda la mañana inundados, así que esto le es inútil. ¿Qué puede hacer? No sabe usar el teléfono, tampoco cuenta con conocimientos sobre cocina, ni siquiera conoce lo que es una sartén. En el imperio Kou siempre los sirvientes hacían todo por él, incluso bañarlo y ahora está acostumbrado, prácticamente desde que nació ha sido así. Por eso ni le extraña bañarse con este pelimorado.

Ni modo, no habrá comida. Y era una auténtica lástima porque él tiene hambre. ¿Y qué va a hacer? Cuidar de alguien que ahora le es inútil. Ah, pero le sirve más sano, por eso lo hace.

Y por la comida, también por la comida.

La cual no hay, porque él no sabe cocinar y el pelimorado se está muriendo allá en el sofá.

Si hubiera comida él no tendría hambre ahora. Lógico. Aunque vio unas cuantas frutas sobre la mesa. Volvería por ellas más tarde.

¿Cómo demonios permitió que esto sucediera? Ah, sí, sus emociones se descontrolaron. Mientras caminaba de nuevo a la sala pensó en qué podía hacer. Conoce algunos hechizos con fuego, sería una forma rápida de darle calor, pero también existe el riesgo de que queme la carne del hombre y…

 _Si eso pasara, al menos podría comérmelo a él._

El hambre no lo deja pensar bien, Judal no está acostumbrado a esta clase de problema diario. Recordemos que es un magi al que todo se le ha dado en bandeja de plata gracias a su servicio, incluso con Hakuryuu era así.

Ah, aunque recordó vanamente al príncipe no le dedicó mucho tiempo. Solo pensó en lo lamentablemente patético que ese hombre debía estar sin él. Seguro lo echa mucho de menos.

Llegó a la sala, la zona principal de sus problemas. Ahí está el hombre, tendido en el húmedo sofá. Sí, bueno, primero cambiarlo de sitio. Intentó levantarlo por las buenas, pero es terriblemente pesado y él tan patéticamente débil físicamente hablando, el magi vio correcto y rápido tirarlo al suelo y desde ahí tomarlo de debajo de los brazos y comenzar a arrastrarlo.

Escuchó una queja, pero solo rodó los ojos y continuó su camino. Subir las escaleras no fue nada fácil, la cadera del humano golpeaba con cada escalón. Pero era mejor eso que la cabeza. Finalmente llegó a la habitación, tiro al hombre encima y suspiro, relajado.

— Acomódate bien, bastardo inútil.

El magi le acomodó las piernas y las juntó, luego lo cubrió hasta el cuello con la manta. Bueno, eso debe darle suficiente calor.

Volvió a bajar hasta la cocina, cuando iba saliendo le pareció escuchar un débil "Juju..." que le hizo apresurarse. Con toda la fruta posible preparó algo que se le antojaba... deliciosamente desastroso. Exprimió todo, con magia, en un vaso grande y raro que había cerca. Manzana, peras, naranjas, un mango, melones, sandía... todo lo que parecía bueno. Es lo mejor que puede haber. Primero lo probó, y la mueca fue bastante cómica. Definitivamente no.

Buscó entre los cajones un tarro lila y al encontrarlo lo abrió, vació absolutamente todo el contenido dentro de su extraño jugo de frutas.

Volvió a probar, y de nuevo, y otro poco más. Le gusta. Cómodo con su muuuuy elaborada receta, el magi vertió todo en dos vasos más pequeños.

— Esto será suficiente hasta la noche.

Eso piensa él. Volvió a subir las escaleras y se sentó a un lado del cuerpo del pobre y noble Sinbad. Bueno, ¿y cómo va a alimentarlo?

— Oi. Abre la puta boca.

No comenzamos bien.

•○●•○●•

Deslizó las largas tiras del trapeador una última vez por el piso de la cocina, empujando el agua hasta afuera y de paso la que pudiera haber en la sala. Le dolía la espalda, pero no tiene nada más que hacer mientras al otro se le ocurre dejar de jugar al enfermo.

El suelo de toda la planta baja ya estaba seco y limpio, al magi le bastó un hechizo con viento para secar hasta los muebles, y uno de calor para calentar la casa un poco luego del incidente se anoche. Al menos la casa parece estar bien para vivir, ya no está fría. Y lo más importante: la caja que muestra imágenes aún funciona, el enchufe por suerte está muy arriba por seguridad. Aleluya.

El magi botó el trapeador cuando pensó que todo estaba bien y luego se cruzó de brazos para admirar su trabajo. Le gusta. Luego observó a través de las grandes puertas de cristal que daba al jardín. Ya queda poco de sol, ahí va otro día en este extraño mundo. Se dirigió a la cocina luego de soltar un suspiro, ya tiene hambre y también debe alimentar al humano de arriba. Todo sería más sencillo con algo preparado.

Y entonces abrió esa caja grande, pesada y fría y ante él se descubrió algo increíble. Comida. Comida preparada. Había ensalada en un empaque, también había algo con pinta de ser dulce, verduras -las cuales pasó de largo- esa rica agua de extraño color, empalizado, arroz, pollo, pescado, incluso huevo y leche y otras cosas enlatadas de las que no tenía ni idea. Y todo fresco y a montón. Quizá no pueda cocinar pero esto es más sencillo con cosas ya preparadas. Sacó lo que reconoció, pero apenas tocarlo descubrió que estaba frío. Si Sinbad está que tiembla de frío esto no lo va a ayudar a mejorarse pronto, eso es lógico para Judal. Y bueno. Caliente sabe mejor así que...

¿Cómo va a calentarlo? Perdió poco tiempo pensando en ello antes de decidir qué sería rápido usar magia. Con cuidado. Por eso desenvolvió lo que estaba envuelto y preparó sus manos. Provocó fricción entre ellas con rapidez, mientras recitaba mentalmente el hechizo, tan básico pero siempre útil.

Separó lentamente sus manos, sus palmas estaban cálidas y las yemas de sus dedos igual, en estas últimas no demoraron mucho en mostrarse pequeñas llamas de fuego. Judal, satisfecho, pasó lentamente sus manos por la comida, con casi un centímetro de distancia, cuánto ama la magia, habría sido una auténtica tortura que perdiera eso.

— Supongo que un magi no deja de ser un magi, esté en donde esté.

Estaba tan ocupado en lo suyo que no se le ocurrió el egocéntrico pensamiento de que era él el único magi en este mundo, le habría subido la moral aún más. Calentó ese delicioso pollo que ya comenzaba a tener un aroma bastante agradable, al magi le rugieron las tripas.

Continuó así por un rato, luego le dio la vuelta y continuó por el otro lado, en verdad el aroma tan agradable comienza a…

No, no es hora de pensar en él ahora mismo, aunque quiera comérselo todo hay un hombre allá arriba esperando por alimento –y por él– y él debe proporcionárselo, si lo cuida con éxito tendrá todas las paletas, comida y duraznos que quisiera como hasta el día de ayer había sido. Todo para él.

Y bueno, quizá también quiere hacerlo por gusto propio.

Continuó con el otro trozo de pollo que estaba en el otro plato, ¿alguien tiene idea de la tortura que está sufriendo? En verdad huele increíble. Luego calentó esa cosa blanca semi-amarilla que tiene a un lado en generosa cantidad, luego metió un dedo cuando estaba caliente y lo probó. Papa, es papa salada. Mh, no sabe mal, pero no tenía idea de que la papa aquí fuera de esta forma tan extraña y suave, allá era dura y tenía forma de oreja.

Levantó los dos platos luego de ponerle algunos cubiertos y luego volteó a ver de nuevo la enorme caja fría, quiere esa rica bebida que había visto cuando la abrió.

— Huh… —Pero con las manos ocupadas, no se puede hacer mucho. Lo pensó un momento, hasta que decidió hacer levitar ambos platos a su lado. Primero se elevaron un poco, antes de moverse por sí mismos hasta los lados de su cabeza, a una prudente distancia.

En verdad, ama la magia, facilita absolutamente todo.

 _Pero soy tan estúpido que aún no consigo salir de aquí._ No era hora de lamentarse o auto insultarse. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y sacó la jarra, un vaso grande y con eso en manos y dos platos de rica comida.

Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación, luego se sentó a un lado del hombre, quien apenas giró la cabeza en su dirección. Sinbad aún tiene los ojos cerrados, un lento respirar y una piel pálida, no queda mucho de aquel sexy bronceado que siempre tiene. Dejó la jarra en la mesita de noche y llenó el vaso, entonces tomó ambos platos y dejó uno sobre el pecho del hombre, y otro sobre su regazo.

— Come. —Le ordenó. — O no podrás durar mucho así.

— …

— Come… —Insistió, Judal frunció las cejas y desvió la mirada, pensando. Movió el plato de su regazo hasta la cama y luego se inclinó un poco al frente. Tomó ese cubierto llamado "tenedor" y con él troceó el pollo.

Con las puntas de esa cosa de metal tomó uno de esos trozos del pollo y lo llevó a la boca del pelimorado y lo movió lentamente, esperando que el aroma sea suficiente para captar su atención.

Y así fue, la boca del hombre comenzó a abrirse poco a poco. Llevó su mano libre a la cabeza del hombre y la acomodó para que no se ahogara, entonces metió el trozo de pollo y sacó el tenedor sin la pieza, Sinbad la había aceptado sin problemas.

No comió hasta que Sinbad terminó todo, hasta el té helado que el mismo le había conseguido.

•○●•○●•

¿Lo más complicado que en su vida había hecho? Antes, lo más complicado que había hecho era entrenamiento mágico desde que era un dulce niño en donde aprendió a devolverle la vida a una marchita flor, en contra de su voluntad por cierto. Las flores no le gustan. Pero ahora sabe que había cosas peores y eso era cuidar de un enfermo.

Y no cualquier enfermo, uno que pesa lo doble que el magi. Lo bañó, lo alimentó a como pudo y cuidó de la casa, incluso contestó –o intentó– cada llamada que el trabajo del hombre hacía, y corrió a Ja'far cuando este, un día en donde él estaba muy ocupado dando cuidado a los muebles dañados, se le ocurrió a llegar, entrar sin más y gritar por Sinbad, como si fuera su casa.

Correrlo fue tan sencillo como pasarse por detrás de él, golpearle la nuca y adiós Ja'far. Bhá, no está muerto, ese tipo no se muere con nada. Lo pateó fuera y luego cerró la puerta, cuando volvió a salir ya no estaba. Mejor así, no le importa mucho en donde pueda estar.

Las llamadas no se detuvieron en una semana aproximadamente, cuando Sinbad por fin podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, sonreír, hablar y casi levantarse, pero había otro problema ahora.

La comida comenzaba a agotarse, y el magi no sabía qué hacer. ¿Salir de compras? Le da algo dejar al hombre solo y recién ha comenzado con ejercicios para volver a hacer la sangre circular por su sistema de forma correcta, no puede pedirle que lo acompañe cuando recién está avanzando. Por eso está decidiendo qué hacer sobre una mesa en la cocina, así Sinbad no ve su cara y así no pregunta qué sucede.

— ¡Juju!

Se sobresaltó.

— ¿¡Qué quieres!?

— ¡Jujuuu!

Se puso nervioso.

El magi se levantó de un salto y corrió escaleras arriba, abrió la puerta de golpe.

— ¿¡Qué sucede!?

— Ya sé cómo me voy a sentir mejor más rápido.

Sinbad estaba sentado, con un plato ya vacío sobre su regazo y con el cabello algo alborotado, tiene una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. El magi se acercó y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

— ¿Cómo?

— Vístete como enfermera, seguro me levanta el ánimo.

 _Algo más que el ánimo._ Pensó Judal rodando los ojos. Se giró, abrió la puerta de nuevo y salió de ahí.

— ¡Juju, tesoro, hablo en serio~!

— ¡Cállate y duérmete!

— ¡Pero Juju~! ¿No estás cansado de cuidar de mí? Así me voy a calentar más rápido, tú sabes.

— ¡Lo que sea!

Judal solo atinó a alistarse un poco el cabello en el reflejo del espejo del baño, acomodar su camisa, tomar la tarjeta y salir de ahí. Irá a hacer las compras él mismo.

Azotó la puerta.

— ¿Juju? … ¿A dónde has ido? ¡Juju! … Buena idea, algo de lubricante hará bien. Plancharé el traje para ti, cariño mío~

Vaya hombre. Judal se apresuró a alejarse de ahí corriendo, corriendo del rukh rosado que comenzaba a perseguirlo por culpa del pelimorado, quien SÍ estaba buscando el traje entre su armario, en su cajón preferido: su cajón de juegos.

Solo Judal sabe cómo salió de esa luego de llegar de las compras.

•○●•○●•

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Acalorado.

— Entonces vamos mejorando.

El esfuerzo que el hombre hacia se notaba por su modo de tensar sus músculos, por cómo jadeaba y también por cómo el sudor recorría su espalda desnuda y su mentón hasta caer hasta el suelo, incluso el magi siente el movimiento de su espalda.

Porque está encima de ella, sentado mientras el otro se ejercita.

— ¿Ya puedo parar?

— No. Has estado casi dos semanas en cama, tienes qué encargarte de que todo funcione igual.

— Ya no estoy… frio. —Su cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente, su brazo tembló y casi cae, pero bastó con recordar que su amor estaba en su espalda para tomar fuerza y evitar eso, volvió a enderezarse.

Judal notó ese momento en que el hombre se detuvo y su cuerpo tembló, pero pareció complacido cuando Sinbad retomó su ritmo.

Sinbad mantenía los dientes apretados mientras continuaba con las lagartijas, hasta que Judal por fin decidió levantarse, Sinbad estuvo a punto de parar sino fuera porque Judal se recostó a su lado, se apoyó en las puntas de sus pies desnudos y levantó su torso con ayuda de sus manos, acompañando a Sinbad en sus lagartijas.

El pelimorado sonrió, esa cara de concentración que su esposo tiene, esos bellos ojos rojos entrecerrados y la energía con la que lo acompañaba... Juju era tan apuesto, nunca dejaría de pensarlo. Judal volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió. Qué belleza, por Dios.

No tardó en caer, tanto por el momento de ensoñación como porque su mano estaba sudando, se golpeó la mandíbula y se mordió la lengua.

Judal lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y rodó los ojos, antes de comenzar a reírse. Sinbad mientras tanto se quejaba, se mordió demasiado fuerte…

•○●•○●•

Al completarse las dos semanas, lo único que quedaba de aquel fatídico día era un resfriado bastante patético. Sinbad, en cuanto se sintió bien, llamó al trabajo para avisar de sus futuras ausencias, el regaño de Ja'far habría sido realmente eterno sino fuera porque Judal le quitó ese aparato extraño con la molesta voz del peliblanco y lo lanzó por la ventana.

— No me gusta que hables con él, ¿por qué su voz salía de ahí?

Sinbad tomó ese gesto con ternura, no dijo nada aunque sí le molestó un poco. Solo abrazó a Judal y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, solo para inclinarse y robarle un largo beso, en el que no fue el único que participó.

Judal estaba esperándolo. Sabía que si lo hacía bien iba a tener otro de estos en algún momento, y le da gusto saber que no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Que mal que, para el gusto de Judal, duró demasiado poco.

Sinbad fue quien se separó solo para besarle la mejilla y abrazarlo con un poco más de fuerza, manteniéndolo bien cerca de su cuerpo. Allá por la cocina algo huele perfecto pero ninguno de los dos parece prestarle mucha atención.

— Tus celos me gustan.

— ¿Celos? Ja'far no me agrada ni aquí ni allá. —Se refiere a su mundo y a este. — No es más que un estorbo. —Enarcó una ceja. — Una basura que se cree importante, y realmente no lo es. Solo recibió algo de comprensión, ¿y qué más?

Para tener un mes conviviendo con este Judal aún no se ha acostumbrado a esa mala forma de hablar del magi, y cree que nunca lo hará. Pues claro, este no se parece en casi nada a su amado Juju. Él nunca insultaría, debe cometer una terrible falta para que eso suceda.

— Mh… vayamos a cenar, y entonces me cuentas.

— ¿Contarte qué? —Judal lo apartó un poco con ayuda de sus manos, pero Sinbad ni se movió. Rodó los ojos y accedió a verlo directamente, enarcando una de sus perfiladas cejas. — ¿Volverás a hacerme preguntas?

— ¿Acaso no debo?

— No.

— Congelaste mi casa entera en menos de un minuto, estuve en cama casi dos semanas casi muriendo de hipotermia. Merezco saberlo.

— Eh, no te conozco. —Judal quedó sin palabras con esa frase, negarlo fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Él tiene razón, merece saberlo, casi lo mata y él mismo decidió cuidar de él y no escapar cobardemente de lo que él mismo había causado. Se mordió el labio inferior. Eso no pasó por alto para Sinbad.

Eso, debe dejar de escaparse. ¿Qué tiene de malo si le dice? Es más, ¿Qué gana con ocultarlo? Gana más él.

Judal lo aceptó, pero con una sola condición.

— Pero intenta no entrar en pánico.

— No pasará.

— A ver si es verdad.

La cena llegó, todo estaba curiosamente tranquilo en la sala, con el televisor encendido y buena comida preparada. Aunque Sinbad solo podía comer rápido y esperar que Judal hablara y esta vez no le diera la vuelta al asunto como ya otras veces se había salvado. Esta vez él sabe que hay algo muy raro pasando con él, lo sospecha desde que comenzó a buscar libros de esa clase. Su amado Juju jamás había mostrado interés por libros sobre magia. De fantasía sí, pero meterse con esa clase de libros jamás.

Finalmente, cuando el magi terminó el mayor se apresuró a tomar los platos y a acomodarlos uno encima de otro sobre la mesa de la sala, luego estiró la mano y tomó el control remoto para apagar el televisor.

— ¡Oye, estaba viendo eso!

— Quiero escucharlo.

Luego de una breve discusión en donde la insistencia de este Sinbad ganó, el magi se cruzó de brazos, se sentó cual indio encima del sofá y miró al pelimorado fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estás preparado para la mejor historia que escucharás en tu puta vida?

— Juju, el vocabulario…

— Judal.

— Judal, cuida esas malas palabas.

— ¿¡Estás listo o no!?

— ¡Sí, solo suéltalo!

— No puedo simplemente "soltarlo" ¡Esta es una historia que todo apestoso humano debe escuchar con atención! Así que ahora sé un buen apestoso humano y escucha con atención.

— Eso hago.

— ¿Seguro que lo estás haciendo?

— Claro, comienza.

— Mh… —Judal entrecerró sus ojos. — Soy un magi, vengo de lo que creo es otro mundo alterno a este, y quiero regresar a casa pero nada en este patético y complicado mundo parece ayudarme.

El rostro de Sinbad era más que claro. No entendió la mitad, y la otra mitad la ve demasiado ficticia para creerla. Su sonrisa fue más que suficiente para que el magi alargara más la suya.

— Congelé tu casa.

— Lo recuerdo. También a mí.

— Esa es tu explicación. — ¿Acaso esperaba una anécdota larga, un monólogo comenzando desde lo que fue el alma Thoran? ¿Esperaba que contara todo sobre los magis, lo que eran y su misión además de sus habilidades? No, no, y no. No va a malgastar tanta saliva, con el resumen que le dio debería ser suficiente.

Y es que no era suficiente, no para Sinbad. Bien, debería creerlo luego de lo que tuvo que vivir y ver, ¡prácticamente congeló toooda su planta baja! Y le dio hipotermia. Eso también es importante.

La mirada de Sinbad se perdió en el televisor ya apagado mientras pensaba. Siente como si esto hubiese sido un mal sueño, que en algun momento iba a despertarse e iba a tener a su lado a su hermoso Juju, esperándolo con una sonrisa en la cocina mientras él se alistaba para irse a trabajar. El trabajo… Le dedico a esto apenas un efímero pensamiento. Ja'far no estaría feliz cuando regresara a trabajar, ¿Cómo demonios se lo iba a explicar? De todas formas confía en él y su habilidad para mantener todo en orden en la agencia.

Regreso a mirar al chico y le sonrió. Va a intentarlo de nuevo.

Enderezó la espalda y con un brazo, el izquierdo, rodeó a Judal por los hombros para acercarlo a él en un gesto más amistoso que sugerente. Le palmeó la espalda con algo de fuerza y soltó una risa bastante alta que hizo rodar los ojos del magi, y que se fastidiara un poco más.

— ¿Y ahora qué diablos te pasa?

— Pensaba en lo mala esposa que estás siendo.

— ¿Mala esposa?

— ¡Me estás ocultando algo, querido mío!

— Uh… ¿Y qué si es así?

— … —No se esperaba esa respuesta. Dejó de reírse y su rostro se volvió uno serio, plan fallido. Intentar bromear no funcionaba. Luego curveo sus cejas hacia arriba y frunció los labios en un puchero bastante adorable, que hizo que Judal ahora enarcada una ceja. — ¿Puedes decírmelo? —Insistió de nuevo.

— No lo haré hasta que esté seguro de…

— ¿De…?

No hubo respuesta inmediata, Judal había hecho una mueca mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Mientras estaba seguro de qué? Lo había dicho sin pensar, ¿y que no había decidido que se lo iba a contar? ¿Por qué le da tantas vueltas? Estaba comportándose como un verdadero idiota, no en el sentido en que Judal quería –un sentido en donde es un cretino a consciencia – y eso le disgustaba.

— Escúchame bien, apestoso.

— ¿Qué…-

— No soy de este mundo, no estoy del todo seguro de lo que pasó pero estaba en medio de una batalla con otro magi, bastante aburrido por cierto, y con un hechizo que no comprendo, terminé en esta dimensión. Nuestra batalla sacudía el mundo, admito que fue buena, hace tiempo no me divertía pero el mocoso hizo trampa. —Judal se levantó, escapándose del ya no firme agarre de Sinbad. — Se deshizo de mi sin terminar. —Quería, y necesitaba, matarlo. — Al parecer estoy en el lugar equivocado. —Dijo con cierta ironía en su tono. — Realmente es una mierda. Mira, hombre. Lo siento. —Su tono era obvio, realmente no sentía nada. — Tu esposa está en mi mundo seguramente, y yo estoy en el suyo.

Confía ampliamente en la existencia de ese otro ser con el físico igual al suyo por toda la cantidad de fotos que ha visto en esa casa, pensaría que está en un sueño y todo esto no era real.

Pero lo era.

Y Sinbad no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

Por la cara que tenia de completa confusión, Judal sabía que debía explicárselo a fondo. Le iba a costar otra de esas citas al cinema, vaya que sí.

•○●•○●•

Luego de una charla bastante extensa, en donde Sinbad solo se limitaba a mantener un rostro serio y asentir con la cabeza, Judal se había quedado mirando un bobo programa de caídas y retos estúpidos japoneses mientras el subía a paso lento a la habitación que solia compartir con su amado esposo, su amado esposo ahora perdido.

¿Qué si lo creía? Claro que lo hacía, ¿Qué más quedaba luego de ver todo lo que ya vio?

Tenía la mirada perdida para cuando decidió apoyar su frente en la madera de la puerta y apretaba sus labios, tenía que hacerlo o sentía que iba a perder el equilibrio, aún tiene una mano en el pomo de la puerta que recién cerraba. Dentro de su mente se comenzó a reproducir una película mental, su historia de amor con Juju. Lo había conocido en la secundaria cuando Judal era nuevo, su familia era de China realmente. Una familia en busca de otro sitio en el cual seguir viviendo. También recordó el dia en que Juju le había confesado que le gustaba, el día en que le besó la palma de la mano mientras lo miraba entre lágrimas el dia en que su padre sufrió un accidente y él se quedó a consolarlo toda la noche, el día en que tuvo su primer beso…

Su primer beso con Juju había sido uno de los mejores, y también uno de los mas tristes que había tenido en su vida. Había sido un beso de despedida, uno rápido y desesperado, recuerda lo alterado que se sintió cuando su entonces novio soltó su mano y se fue corriendo luego de eso hacia el puente que daba hacia el avión, el avión que lo alejaría de él por un año y medio.

Para cuando recordó su maravilloso reencuentro, las lágrimas ya estaban deslizándose por sus mejillas, cayendo desde su mentón hasta el suelo. Aquel maravilloso joven que había conocido, con quien había tenido el placer de vivir, de tener un romance en verdad, de amar a alguien por más de una noche, de extrañar a alguien y maldecir la distancia. Esa persona ahora estaba perdida, y mientras Juju seguramente lo estaba pasando mal él…

¿Acaso su amor no era tan fuerte como él pensaba?

Mas lagrimas salieron, mientras alzaba un brazo y se cubría los ojos, su mandíbula estaba tensa, clara señal de que estaba aguantándose algo. Quizá sollozos.

Besó a Judal, más de una vez. Sintió deseo por él, sintió como su corazón latía con tanta o más fuerza que como lo hacía con Juju, sintió más que ternura. Lo amó, cada nueva faceta que "descubría" de Juju.

Había traicionado su amor hacia Juju, todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, cada momento y sensación que Juju le otorgó parecían no importar ahora, como si no fuera él quien había estado esperando. Como si toda esa maravillosa vida hubiese sido nada.

La razón de su confusión ahora estaba allá abajo mirando la televisión mientras él se acercaba a la mesita de noche y abría el cajón superior, rebuscando algo. Lo encontró en una hermosa caja de terciopelo rojo, el tono le había recordado a los ojos de Juju en ese momento, lo recuerda.

Como si se hubiese puesto en pausa, la película se retomó en su memoria, ahora era su boda. Mientras abria la caja comenzó a recordar el dia en que estaba buscando su traje, en su indecisión por el tipo de cuello, en los consejos de su padre para elegir la mejor corbata para la ocasión, en las risas de su madre quien los acompañaba, y luego el hermoso momento en que entró a la iglesia y su bello Juju ya estaba esperando ahí, por él. En su torpeza al momento de colocar el anillo y en la risa más estúpida que había soltado cuando este se le fue de las manos y cayó.

Ese mismo anillo estaba ahí, junto al suyo. No solían usarlos porque temían perderlos. Tomo el suyo, con su respectivo diamante y amatistas rodeándolo. Se lo puso en el dedo corazón, y se asustó al no sentir nada más que el frio de la alianza.

Sinbad, esa noche, se permitió dejar de ser un hombre feliz y convertirse en uno solitario, en comenzar a sentir la sensación de la traición, y en dedicar cada pensamiento a su esposo perdido, lejos de él y de su estúpido y traicionero corazón.

Cuando Judal entró en la habitación, completamente natural y como si no hubiese contado un gran secreto, Sinbad solo cerró sus ojos y fingió dormir.

Se decepcionó tanto de sí mismo cuando se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo, y se enfadó cuando su corazón dejó de dolerle tanto mientras aspiraba del aroma del cabello de Judal, como aquel hombre que buscaba el calor del cuerpo de su amante, como el enamorado que era.

Era un infiel, y le hacía sentir bien serlo. Su corazón no había descansado hasta que Judal entró por esa puerta para dormir con él.

Se olvidó de Juju y de cada momento que había pasado junto a él con la presencia de Judal. Era un hombre jodidamente insensible.

Era un hombre infiel, un infiel que dormía con otro hombre que no era su esposo, y con la alianza de matrimonio puesta.

•○●•○●••○●•○●••○●•○●•

Pues, lamento no contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior, pero mi estado de ánimo empeoró un poquito por este final, me costó horrores escribirlo, quizá porque no es este mi fuerte al momento de escribir, quizá porque me gusta lo feliz, no lo sé.

Pero lo haré en el siguiente~

¡Una encuesta los espera en el grupo de la comunidad! Dejaré el link, porque de esta encuesta dependerá el siguiente capítulo junto con Juju.

Facebook dat com (¿?) y pegan esto: /groups/1655675301321074/ ¡acepto rápido!

Nos leemos en el siguiente~


	8. En otro mundo

Si todo salió bien, este capítulo fue subido el 16 o 17 de junio del 2016, antes de que yo saliera de vacaciones y dejara el escribir por un corto tiempo.

¡Este capítulo sin duda se puede poner en mi estantería de Capítulos Favoritos! Junto al capítulo 2 y 4~

Sinceramente, la pareja que Juju hace con Sinbastardo no es de mi total agrado, lo prefería con Sinbaddy, ¿no es acaso una pareja hermosa? Además, estoy escribiendo el fanfic de estos dos alter-egos que, si no han pasado a leerlo, ¡lo recomiendo! Es para aprender un poco del pasado de Sinbaddy y Juju desde la primaria. El capítulo 2 de ese fanfic se sube continuo a éste.

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

 **Capítulo 7.- En otro mundo...**

Temprano por la mañana y Juju se había despertado temprano, quizá porque ya se estaba acostumbrando.

O quizá no. No era nada fácil acostumbrarse a este mundo siendo que solo quería regresar para estar junto a su marido. Pero aquí estaba, y para su disgusto, esto era real y no un sueño. Los magos y la magia existen aquí, también otras razas, monstruos…

Abrió los ojos y miro fijamente el techo de su habitación, mientras acariciaba su vientre al descubierto.

Tenía en ese mundo quizá más de un mes, quizá dos o tres. Perdió demasiado tiempo recuperándose porque el sirviente de Kougyoku se había negado a curarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el "verdadero" Judal.

Bhá…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, Juju se incorporó, asustado, y recibió con sorpresa a Aladdin en sus brazos.

— ¡Juju!

— Aladdin… ¿No es demasiado temprano para ti? —Y para él. Pero más para el jovencito. — Eres un niño, debes dormir más… —Susurró, con la voz un poco ronca. Después de todo acaba de despertarse. Necesita algo de agua.

Por fin enfocó bien la vista en el rostro de Aladdin, y cuando consiguió hacerlo…

Ese angelical rostro estaba rojo, y esos ojos azules estaban irritados y por su expresión, el mismo Aladdin estaba preocupado.

La puerta se cerró de golpe cuando Aladdin extendió una mano en su dirección, seguramente un hechizo. Luego, abrazó con fuerza a Juju, quien a duras penas correspondió del abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasa…?

— Es la señorita Kougyoku, Juju. No está en su habitación, iba a ella para… para…

Enarcó una ceja. — ¿Para…?

— ¡Despertarla con un beso! —Ya se esperaba algo así de Aladdin. Pero no iba a decir algo para reprenderlo, no cuando parece estar tan asustado. — Pero no estaba y la busqué por todo el castillo y por el pueblo pero… ¡Luego le pedí ayuda a Masrur-oniichan pero me dijo que su aroma estaba lejos de Sindria! Se fue.

Bueno. Ésta no se la esperaba.

Se alejó de Aladdin para ver su rostro, y le limpió las gruesas lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares, curveando sus cejas hacia arriba.

— Hey, tesorito… Ella es una princesa, ¿verdad? No sabemos si su imperio la necesitaba…

— N-No… —Aladdin negó con la cabeza, apoyando su mejilla en una de las manos de Juju. — Porque hablé con el tío Sinbad hace un rato.

— ¿Sinbad ya está despierto? —Se le escapó la pregunta, fue automático.

Aladdin solo asintió con la cabeza a su pregunta, y luego siguió llorando.

— Le rompió el corazón anoche. Luego de la cena. Kougyoku se fue porque quiso escapar, y no sé en donde pueda estar. Pero…

— ¿Pero…?

— El tío Kouen viene en camino. Lo avisó esta mañana por una carta.

— ¿¡Kouen!?

Oh.

Apretó los labios.

Esto no puede ser bueno. Siente que se verá envuelto en un problema bastante gordo.

Debe hacer algo, quizá no tenga mucha voz en esto pero si el hermano mayor de Kougyoku viene en camino, siendo que tiene su posición… debe ser para algo malo.

— ¿Cuándo llegará?

— Pues… —El jovencito se limpió las lágrimas una vez más. — Seguramente en dos o tres…

Y estuvo a punto de contestarle hasta que un estruendo afuera los motivó a levantarse y correr hasta la puerta para abrirla.

— ¡Alibaba, no puedes!

— ¡Debo encontrarlo y terminar con esto, maestro!

— ¡Muchacho!

Alibaba pasó corriendo por enfrente de ambos, con Sharrkan detrás de él.

Aladdin corrió tras el rubio.

Y en toda la mañana, ya no volvió a saber mucho de ellos.

¿Dos o tres qué? ¿Semanas, días, meses…?

Ahora él estaba sentado en la fuente, mordiéndose nervioso las uñas. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas extrañas aquí, y en toda la mañana no pudo volver a ver a Aladdin y a su amigo…

— Juju-san…

— Señorita Morgiana… —Era la primera vez que la damita se le acercaba. Juju dejó de morderse una uña rápidamente, como si nada. Tragó saliva. — ¿Sabe de algo?

Morgiana asintió, y luego de acomodarse los bordes inferiores de su vestido, se sentó a su lado.

— Se han ido los dos. Sharrkan intentó seguirlos en una de las bestias de Pisti pero Aladdin apoyó a Alibaba. Creo que ha ido a buscar a Hakuryuu-san…

Hakuryuu, le suena de algo.

— ¿Quién es?

— Es nuestro amigo. —Ese tono seguro en Morgiana al decir aquello… Notó como los ojos de la joven se llenaban de una nostalgia impresionante. — O lo era. Alibaba quiere salvarlo.

— ¿Salvarlo?

— Judal aprovechó la debilidad de Hakuryuu hace tiempo, es una historia realmente larga. Pero puedo contársela. —Asintió la pelirroja.

Y Morgiana tuvo razón, sí que le tomó un poco de tiempo para terminar de contársela.

•○●•○●•

Ahora estaba casi por anochecer, la cena ya se había llevado a cabo y él estaba solo en el jardín, observando algunos brotes nuevos en un espacio de orquídeas, o eso parecen. Se estaba convirtiendo en un gran amante de la flora y fauna de este mundo tan extraño, era realmente interesante y a decir verdad, le daban deseos de llevar un diario con cada especie que fuera conociendo, siendo que no tiene mucho qué hacer mientras Aladdin estudia con Yamuraiha…

Un sonido de pisadas le hizo levantar la vista. El rey se acercaba.

¿Alguien tenía idea de lo doloroso que era ver a su hombre convertido en alguien que lo desconocía?

Porque lo era, era muy doloroso. Ver al rey Sinbad para Juju era sentir su corazón estrujarse y sus pensamientos volverse locos. Ya tenía un par de meses lejos de su esposo, su verdadero rey, y era difícil pasar un día sin besarlo, o jugar con él, o compartir la cena o verlo irse al trabajo mientras él leía en casa y dejaba atrás los fracasos de todas las universidades en las que no consiguió lo que deseaba.

Pero ahora lo que deseaba era estar con él, no encontrar una carrera que le agradara.

— Rey Sinbad…

— Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

— ¿Lo sabía?

Sinbad sonrió.

— Me lo han dicho. —No iba a decir que lo veía a veces desde la ventana del despacho, no sabía que podía pensar este no-magi.

— Su jardín es muy lindo. A pesar de que no vea a mucha gente trabajar en él… —No tiene un mantenimiento adecuado, pero por alguna razón el césped se mantiene cortado y fresco, no ha visto plantas secas, ni siquiera brotes malos. Era como mágico.

Y seguramente tenía algo que ver con eso.

— La magia lo hace todo más sencillo, eh. —Continuó hablando Juju, mientras se levantaba y luego sacudía las telas que lo cubrían, holgadas y pesadas.

— La fruta tampoco se pudre.

Juju enarcó una ceja, tuvo ese sentimiento de deja-vú, como si en ese momento alguien más lo hubiera dicho. Con la misma voz de Sinbad, solo que mucho más cariñosa.

Apretó los labios y luego asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Es el escudo de la señorita Yamuraiha?

— Chico listo. —Celebró Sinbad, con un tono alegre que a Juju se le antojó como falso.

No se siente cómodo con este hombre, había algo en él…

Quizá porque sabe que no es su esposo, o quizá porque le hace sentir realmente incómodo emocionalmente. Le recuerda a su esposo apenas verlo, y le da nostalgia y tristeza. Preferiría no ver al rey Sinbad mientras todo esto se solucionaba, que mal que no pueda ser posible.

— Iré a dar una vuelta.

— Yo te acompaño.

Se puso tenso.

— ¿Ya terminó con todo su trabajo?

— Sí. —Miente, seguramente Ja'far salga a buscarlo tan pronto como entre a su despacho y vea la montaña de hojas en el escritorio. — Y desde hace días he querido mostrarte algo.

— Muy bien…

Juju aceptó que el rey caminara a su lado mientras tenían una conversación informal. Salieron del jardín, hacia el sendero que daba al pueblo, pero en algún momento se desviaron hacia una zona con más vegetación, Sinbad no dio demasiada explicación ni respuesta a las preguntas de Juju.

Era una sorpresa.

Sinbad usó la espada para cortar hojas excesivamente grandes que impidieran el paso, y Juju se detuvo un par de veces para ver maravillado como una sustancia lechosa salía de los bordes de las hojas cortadas. Interesante… Las plantas no cambiaban demasiado de las que ya él conocía.

Continuaron caminando, Juju comenzaba a resentirse con los zapatos tan delgados que llevaba, ¡ni siquiera tenían una suela dura! Era todo tela, las piedrecillas se le clavaban en la planta de los pies, y seguramente el rey notó sus muecas porque se detuvo a preguntarle si algo pasaba.

— No es nada, estoy bien. —Aseguró Juju, apoyando la mano en uno de los troncos de tantas palmeras y con la otra mano, se quitaba una sandalia. — Son estas cosas. Son muy delgadas. —Se quejó, frunciendo graciosamente las cejas. — Pero sino falta demasiado… —Y tuvo que volver a ponérsela.

Se puro recto y luego volvió a retomar la caminata con Sinbad, y este de tanto en tanto le dedicaba una mirada.

Y parece que por fin llegaron a donde el rey quería llevarle. Era una zona libre de árboles, apenas césped y un rio, y una cabaña.

Una cabaña bonita.

Oh, pero no era eso lo que quería mostrarle, porque pronto el rey levantó un poco la tela de su… ¿túnica? Hasta mostrar las pantorrillas y puso un pie dentro del rio.

— Eh, rey Sinbad… —Pero esta vez él no lo siguió, se quedó en la orilla, sujetando sus ropas.

— ¿Pasa algo? Aun vamos por la mitad.

No puede ser…

Se mordió el labio inferior y buscó por el rio piedras que salieran al exterior. La tela de esta ropa llegaba hasta el suelo, e incluso su calzado era tela, se iba a arruinar y sería muy incómodo caminar con el peso del agua extra encima.

Sinbad por fin adivinó su incomodidad y bueno, le sonrió y lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura. Juju se sobresaltó y luego agarró con fuerza las manos del rey cuando este lo alzó y luego caminó con el hasta el otro extremo.

El sonido del agua chocando contra las piedras era relajante, ver tan bonita cabaña también, pero un agarre en la cintura y tener el rostro del rey tan cerca NO lo era.

Hizo el rostro hacia atrás en todo el camino, apretaba los labios y desviaba la mirada, no tiene ni idea de si está sonrojado o no, ya no sentía nada de la cara. Seguramente sí lo estaba.

Cuando el rey lo soltó, Juju se tardó un poco más en soltar él las manos del otro.

— No fue tan malo.

— No para usted.

— ¿Para ti si?

— Lo fue. —Ni cuenta de lo que sus palabras produjeron en el rey, estaba ocupado acomodándose el cinturón de tela que el rey habia estrujado con tan fuerte agarre, ni notó como la mirada del rey se desviaba unos segundos antes de volver a fijarse en él cuando alzó el rostro. — Pero gracias.

Sinbad asintió.

— No ha sido nada.

— A propósito, rey Sinbad… —Comenzó Juju cuando ambos retomaron la caminata, con el rey un poco adelantado. — ¿El príncipe Kouen que clase de persona es? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

Pareció que molestó al rey, porque frunció un poco las cejas mientras hacia un ademan con la mano.

— Un hombre demasiado serio para mi gusto. Y con un sentido de la justicia raro.

 _Ahá…_ Así que un sentido de la justicia raro.

— Sabe… Yo lo vi, cuando me recuperaba en Kou, en mi primer mes de estar aquí.

El rey lo vio ahora con curiosidad, y se tardó un poco en responder, como si pensara en la respuesta.

— Es un hombre muy intimidante. Tiene una mirada demasiado profunda, ¿no lo cree? —Le dedicó una mirada igualmente curiosa al rey. — Pero no tenía maldad.

— Las personas más serias son las más peligrosas a veces.

— Las personas más serias son las más interesantes, a veces.

— ¿Estás debatiendo conmigo?

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y bajó la mirada, ya no contestó.

¿Acaba de decir que Kouen es interesante? ¡Si ese pelirrojo era intimidante!

Algunos minutos después, por fin el rey se detuvo y lo detuvo a él.

— Aquí es.

Juju pudo notar que frente a ellos, había una pared de piedra y tierra que iban hacia arriba, y subiendo la mirada solo ve el cielo. Estaban muy lejos del castillo, prácticamente en uno de los bordes, ya no se podía avanzar más. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Una gran ave pasó por encima de ellos, a unos buenos metros. Cubrió lo poco que quedaba de sol. Juju la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio irse. Pero luego vio otra ave, y entonces otra. Había muchas de ellas, más que estando en el jardín del rey, o viendo a Masrur entrenar con Morgiana o explorando por su cuenta. Y mientras más se quedaban quietos y callados, más aves se escuchaban, graznidos toscos y otros melodiosos y largos, otros cortos y algunos que se escuchaban a la distancia.

Se sentó y apoyó la espada en la pared de piedra ascendente, mirando los árboles y palmeras frente a ellos. El rey lo imitó, un poco cerca del rey.

— Cierra los ojos.

Esta vez Juju no quiso llevarle la contraria al rey y lo hizo. La brisa era fresca y tranquila, además del sonido que las copas de los árboles hacían con el viento y el sonido de todas esas aves y pronto, de otros animales nocturnos. Grillos, y búhos comenzaban a salir, ¡búhos! O lechuzas, seguramente lechuzas, ¿o serán búhos? Con los animales tan curiosos de este mundo, no sabía identificarlo bien, así que decidió no hacerlo y dedicarse a escuchar.

El rey se acercó más a él, sintió el roce de sus ropas y pronto de sus rodillas.

Juju abrió los ojos al instante y volteó a ver al rey, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo Sinbad se apresuró a decirlo él:

— Por alguna razón, parece que a la mayoría de especies de aves prefieren ir a los bordes de la isla y a las demás islas que están cerca. En el patio del castillo apenas se ven dos o tres especies. Pero he visto como 8 aves diferentes. Seguramente hay más, yo nunca… me he puesto a ver eso, pero seguramente te interesaría.

Desvió la mirada hacia los árboles de nuevo y relajó un poco su cuerpo.

— Pero está muy lejos.

— Puedo traerte cada tarde.

Eso emocionó sinceramente a Juju, quien volvió a ver al rey con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, en serio.

— ¡Sinbaaaaad!

El grito más horrible, asqueroso y agudo que Juju había escuchado, y no era la primera vez. Arrugó el entrecejo y volteó a la dirección de donde esa voz provenía.

Saltando de rama en rama, y de copa en copa, se acercaba Masrur, pero el detalle era la persona a la que tenía en la espalda.

Era a Ja'far, y no tenía una cara de estar muy contento ahora mismo. Masrur llegó a ellos de un último salto y Ja'far se bajó de su espalda.

— Demonios…

Nadie notó que Juju ocultó la cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras el rey era levantado por el visir y recibía toda clase de regaños.

Nadie excepto Masrur, quien aún en medio del rey y el visir, tenía los ojos clavados en Juju.

•○●•○●•

Se sentía como un niño regañado.

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación que Sinbad le había asignado. Luego del regaño de Ja'far, habían tenido que irse. Aunque en su caso ya no al lado del rey, sino de Masrur, y saber que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo era algo que aún lo incomodaba demasiado. ¿Qué tiene él? ¿Se ve malo, sospechoso? Porque algo debe tener como para que alguien tan serio como ese pelirrojo lo mire tanto. El Masrur que él recuerda, de su mundo, era un poco más sincero y hablaba un poco más. Este es demasiado reservado.

No había vuelto a ver a Aladdin ni tampoco a Alibaba, no supo más de ellos desde la charla de Morgiana, solo que habían partido y de que aparentemente Alibaba se había enfadado repentinamente. No conoce demasiado al rubio, apenas y han cruzado palabras, y tampoco le deja muchos deseos de hablarle.

Alguien tocó a su puerta, pero él no contestó, aún continuaba pensando.

La salida que había tenido con el rey le había gustado al final, a pesar de que en un principio le incomodaba estar cerca del rey por razones demasiado obvias. Y aunque a simple vista no pareciera un mal sujeto, varias alertas de su cuerpo saltaban cuando estaban cerca y aún más a solas.

Alguien volvió a insistir con la puerta, pero él continuaba pensando.

¿Qué haría su hombre, su esposo, ahora mismo? Tenía a esa absurda imitación de él cerca, ¿ya los habría diferenciado?

●•En el mundo actual, ahora mismo•●

— ¡Sí que tienes estilo, bebé! ¡Eso es!

Judal encogió ambas manos hasta su pecho y lo infló varias veces, como si su corazón se quisiera salir. Luego extendió las manos y comenzó a moverlas como el sujeto de la pantalla frente a él.

La música sonaba mientras él se movía y Sinbaddy disfrutaba de las hermosas vistas desde atrás.

El hombre aplaudía emocionado cuando Judal alcanzó las tres estrellas por la mita de la canción, y aulló otro halago por tan atractivo movimiento de cadera mientras de fondo se escuchaba "I got that power"

Y vaya movimiento de hombros, ¡si el magi estaba completamente hecho para esta clase de juegos!

Lo mejor era verlo desde atrás cuando el magi solo vestía un short y una camisa de tirantes. ¿Quién quiere ver la jodida pantalla con el chico súper pálido de Just Dance teniendo a un hombre tan atractivo bailando delante suya?

Sinbaddy no, por supuesto.

Judal exhaló fuerte mientras continuaba, por la cuarta estrella.

Se acercaba una parte que le gustaba de la canción.

El final.

 _I got that power._

 _I got that power._

 _Power, power, power._

 _And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger power._

 _Power, power, power._

 _And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger power._

Daba completamente igual si era la mariquita de JB quien cantaba, la coreografía del juego en modo Extremo era estupenda para quien ve desde atrás, incluso el hombre movía la cabeza al ritmo de los últimos segundos.

Cuando la canción terminó el magi se giró de golpe mientras le contador de estrellas estallaba con el máximo, 5, y se sentó a su lado, o mejor dicho, encima de él. Parecía un poco cansado, y no era de extrañar. Ya había jugado al menos una hora mientras él disfrutaba de las hermosas vistas.

Ama como está terminando su día.

— Oye, pásame esa botella de agua. Y deja de tocarme las piernas…

●•De vuelta con Juju•●

Se asustó de sobremanera cuando una mano alcanzó su hombro, incluso dio un salto en su lugar y casi grita, pero no lo hizo por algún milagro.

Era Sinbad, con medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación y el resto…

— ¿¡Entró por la ventana!?

— La puerta estaba cerrada y no contestabas. Te quería traer esto. —El rey le mostró una bandeja en la otra mano, parecían ser galletas, y por su aspecto galletas saladas, pero, ¡Vamos, el hombre estaba loco, entró por la ventana!

Rió, producto de los nervios, mientras se levantaba y tomaba la bandeja con las galletas. Lo siguiente que notó es que el rey iba un poco ligero de ropa. Tan solo una yukata blanca, delgada, como la que él vestía en ese momento luego de quitarse el resto del traje de oráculo de aquel imperio tan curioso.

Pero no era momento de fijarse en la poca ropa del rey.

— ¡Rey Sinbad, acaba de entrar por la ventana para darme unas galletas!

— No es lo único que quiero darte, y no contestabas. —Insistió el rey, curiosamente avergonzado. Incluso tenía una sonrisa bobalicona mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía con falsa inocencia a Juju, quien bajó la mirada de nuevo a las galletas. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentó a un lado del rey, con una distancia natural. No lo quiere tampoco tan cerca. No ahora.

— Gracias, las galletas me gustan. — Pero las dulces, no las saladas… Qué remedio. De todas formas tomó una de esas galletas. Era delgada, con una forma de cuerno que le recordó a las galletas chinas. La llevó a su boca y la mordió. Crujiente, como era de esperarse. Y sí, tenía ese sabor salado, pero no exactamente parecido al de las galletas chinas. — Mh, me gustan —Dijo cuándo notó que el rey lo veía fijamente, y cuando tuvo su aprobación sonrió y él mismo tomó una.

— Las robé de la cocina cuando venía de camino.

Casi escupe la galleta.

— ¿Ya… Ya venía de camino? ¿Quería decirme algo? —Escogió con cuidado sus palabras.

El rey asintió. De entre sus holgadas mangas sacó una especie de diario. Tenía la pasta dura y estaba cocido, la tapa era de cuero, y estaba completamente en blanco, o eso se veía a simple vista.

— Lo encontré entre las cosas viejas de Yamuraiha.

— Oh, ¿fue a ver qué tal iba todo? —Preguntó, mientras ojeaba el diario. Efectivamente, en blanco. Incluso tenía una placa en donde escribir el título o propietario. Tenía una letra escrita, pero ni idea de qué sea. Juju la señaló y luego miró al rey. — ¿Qué significa?

— Es Rá. No está completo, es una antigüedad, tampoco creo que importe.

Pero le dio tiempo a alguien para escribir esas dos letras extrañas, pero...

Volvió la vista a dichas letras y las acarició. Tienen relieve, al parecer fue hecho con fuego, quemó un poco del cuero. Esas dos letras no estaban escritas en el centro, y la á era arrastrada, como si le hubiesen empujado la mano antes de completarlo. Curioso, e interesante. Era un libro interesante, y bonito.

O eso pensaba hasta que notó unas manchas rojas en una de las hojas. Rápidamente lo cerró antes de que el rey lo viera, pero coló el dedo para no perder la página.

— Gracias, ahora podré investigar. Esto me divertirá mientras espero.

— Me alegra habértelo traido porque vas a esperar demasiado.

Los ojos de Juju se mostraron tristes, y Sinbad entró en nervios al notar lo que dijo.

— ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención, eh… Yamuraiha y Aladdin aún no tienen nada, es por eso… Pero lo tendrán. Confío en mi maga, es realmente inteligente.

Pero Juju ya no alzó la mirada de nuevo, y el rey se maldijo internamente por ser tan idiota.

Y la siguiente pregunta, también fue hecha sin pensarlo, en un intento de arreglar lo que ya dijo.

— ¿Tanto extrañas a las personas que tenías?

— Es doloroso verlas aquí cada día y ser un desconocido para todas ellas.

— ¿Cómo que verlas aquí? ¿Ya nos conocíamos?

Juju no alzó la vista, pero si giró la cabeza hacia el rey.

— Conozco a Yamuraiha, Spartos, Sharrkan, Pisti, Masrur y a Ja'far desde la secundaria. Conocí a Hinahoho y a Drakon en la facultad. En mi mundo. —Explicó, abrazando el diario a su pecho con ambas manos. Perdió la página, pero eso era lo de menos. — Éramos buenos amigos.

— ¿Me conocías a mí?

Juju asintió débilmente.

— Desde la primaria, yo tenía 9 años y usted tenía 12. Fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo.

Hubo una palabra en esa frase que captó su atención.

— ¿"Fuimos"?

Juju alzó la mirada por fin, viendo al rey fijamente a los ojos.

Los ojos de Sinbad se abrieron un poco más cuando vio esas bonitas joyas rojas cristalinas, unos ojos tristes y nostálgicos, y también temerosos.

— Nos conocimos desde niños. Nos agradábamos, fuimos mejores amigos. Luego nos casamos. —Lo dijo sin aparente importancia, aunque para Juju sí que la tenía.

— … Jhe. —En serio, sólo pudo decir eso. El rey estaba algo sorprendido.

Ambos se olvidaron de las galletas en la bandeja, y Juju se olvidó del diario en cuanto Sinbad se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, quitándole primero el seguro para luego abrirla y salir sin más. Algo cayó desde su manga, y Juju, temeroso por alguna razón, se incorporó y se acercó a ese objeto.

Era una pluma, seguramente la traía para que pudiera escribir en el diario. Recuerda haber visto un tintero en uno de los cajones de la habitación cuando estaba de curioso. Luego observó la puerta y se asomó al pasillo. El rey estaba caminando de espaldas a él, alejándose, parecía completamente normal.

Pero lo cierto es que lo primero que Sinbad hizo cuando llegó a su habitación fue ir a la cama, tumbarse pesadamente, soltar el cinturón de la túnica y extender los brazos mientras miraba el techo y pensaba.

¿Qué clase de mundo era el de Juju?

Ah, por supuesto, uno en donde él se casó. Con Judal.

Bueno, ese Judal era bueno, pero el caso es que lo hizo.

Puede imaginar los motivos, Juju es realmente encantador.

Y el saber que en otro mundo él tuvo la oportunidad de casarse con semejante hombre no le hizo hacer muecas, ni disgustarse.

Le pareció agradablemente cómodo.

Pero no sabe por qué huyó.

Y Juju tampoco. Cerró la puerta lentamente y regresó a la cama, apartó el diario a un lado de su cuerpo para recostarse él y extendió la mano hacia la vela en la mesita de noche para apagarla. Luego de eso, dejó la bandeja en la misma mesita de noche y luego cubrió su rostro con una almohada.

Quería llorar.

Mientras allá, en el mar, un pelirrojo se aproximaba cada vez más y más a la enorme isla que era Sindria. El mar esa noche le pertenecía a Kouen Ren.

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●•

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Como ya mencioné, Sinbastardo y Juju para pareja no me parecen muy bien, no sé. Escribiendo el fanfic de Sinbaddy y Juju me han dado feels de la pareja, en verdad tienen un pasado hermoso, incluyendo la tragedia de… ¡EEEPA! ¡Que eso es spoiler! No puedo decirlo~ Pero si se prestó atención en el capítulo anterior, Infiel, se sabrá de que tragedia hablo.

¡Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo escribiéndolo!

Me gustaría saber qué opinan. ¿Sinbaddy x Juju / Sinbastardo x Judal o Sinbaddy x Judal / Sinbastardo x Juju? ¡Recuerden que en algún momento, todo va a regresar a su orden natural!

Porque no romperé el corazón de Aladdin dándole una derrota. ¿O será que alguien más traiga al magi Judal de regreso a su mundo…?

Queridos lectores, recordemos con agrado las sabias palabras del rey.

"No es lo único que quiero darte." — Sinbad, Junio del 2016. (8

*La canción que Judal bailaba es #thatPOWER de Justin Bieber con will. . Realmente no me gusta ninguno de estos dos cantantes pero la coreografía del juego Just Dance 2016 Extreme sí, tiene movimientos sexys de cadera y cuando jugaba pensé en Judal (8 (?)

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente y última actualización del día!


End file.
